Perdida en Tokyo
by neko takenouchi
Summary: Sora perdió la memoria, ahora sus amigos la buscarán, yamato se siente culpable por eso; pero alguien más aparece, quien será?
1. Kouji se presenta

Aún siento mi cuerpo adolorido, tengo nauseas y acabo de despertar, lo único que veo es un cuarto blanco, alguien se da cuenta que de abrí mis ojos, un señor adulto con una bata blanca me pregunta como me siento, le respondo que siento que un camión a pasado en mi encima, él sonrió con lo que le contesté

-sólo fue un auto pero no venía con tanta velocidad para tu suerte

- oh!, fue lo único que dije

-y señorita me puede dar su nombre, edad y un teléfono para comunicarnos con sus familiares, ya que sólo su amigo está afuera desde hace dos días esperando que mejore

/yo no supe que responder así que opte por la verdad/ - no me acuerdo,

la mirada del doctor cambió, le pidió a una enfermera que me realizara una serie de análisis, yo estaba muy tranquila a pesar que no recordaba ni mi nombre, después de una horas los resultados de la tomografía dijeron que tenia una inflamación en una parte del cerebro que cuando baje dicha inflamación recuperaré la memoria pero que no me podrían decir con exactitud el tiempo en el cual lo recuperaría.

-bueno jovencita sus familiares deben estar preocupados por usted, así que le tomaré una foto y lo mandaré a publicar en el periódico nacional para que la reconozcan, por cierto ¿quiere conocer a ese muchacho que te salvó la vida?

-Sí, por favor... el doctor se retiró de la habitación.

El joven entró y lo primero que sentí al verlo fue nostalgia al encontrarme con esos ojos azules, se presentó

-Mi nombre es Kouji Minamoto, yo te vi cuando te pasó el accidente y te traje al hospital, temía por tu vida.

-Me conoces?

-No

-Ya veo, muchas gracias, le di una de mis sonrisas mas sinceras, no sé pero me sentía a gusto con él

-Así que no recuerdas nada, ne?

-Pues parece que por ahora no sé ni mi nombre, gracioso, ne?

-ah?! yo estaría aterrado su fuera tú

-No sé la verdad creo que no quiero recordar, me puse triste de la nada.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal

-No pasa nada tranquilo, más bien me puedes ayudar en algo?

-Si, dime

-Sácame estas vendas por favor, yo lo haría pero mi brazo enyesado y no soy muy útil que digamos

-Creo que debería pedirle a la enfermera

-vamos nos seas cobarde

-Esta bien, lo haré pero sé que me van a regañar por esto

Kouji con delicadeza saco las venas de mi cabeza y encontró mi cabellera

-me puedes pasar un espejo por favor, no sé como soy, quiero conocerme, comencé a reir.

-lo sacaré del baño, y se digirió a dicho lugar, cuando me lo entregó dije:

-WAO! prometo verme mejor

-Igual te ves linda (se sonrojó), que extraño color de cabello parece cómo el fuego.

-Gracias n.n , sabes donde están mis pertenencias o no tenia nada?

-creo que si, espera preguntaré

Él se acerco donde la enfermera y le entregó en una bolsa mis pertenencias.

-bueno sólo tiene esto, toda tu ropa se hechó a perder por accidente.

-Tenia la esperanza de encontrar algún dato, a ver pasame mi única pertenencia

Kouji sacó del bolso un dispositivo de color blanco que en el medio tenia una pantalla, me preguntó que era porque nunca lo había visto

-no lo sé, le contesté, pero parece un reloj, ne?

-pues si que raro donde te lo habrás comprado.

- ni idea, pero no pienso separarme de mi única pertenencia.

Se formó un silencio en la habitación.

-Que pasa?

-es que no sé que hacer no tengo ropa :( .

-Si quieres te traigo algo de ropa, yo vivo a unas cuadras del hospital prometo no demorarme

-de verdad no harias?

-por supuesto ante todo soy un caballero

-ja! que gracioso, eres muy kawai Kouji.

(se sonrojó)-Vuelvo no te vayas

- A dondé iría si ni conozco mi nombre.

él salio del cuarto del hospital, cuando se fue lo extrañé demasiado, nosé si era porque era la única persona que estaba a mi costado en esta situación o es porque cuando lo veo a los ojos hay algo en él que siento que yo ya lo he conocido o me recuerda a alguien, paso media hora que para mi fue una eternidad y Kouji volvió a la habitación con bolsas inmensas de ropa que se notaba que recién había comprado.

-Gomenasai, me fui a comprar ropa y como no sabia tu talla una señorita me ayudo y al final me hizo comprar todo esto.

-Me has comprado ropa?, no salia de mi asombro.

-No tenía ropa de mujer en mi casa, vivo solo.

-No tenias porque molestarte, prometo pagarte todo algún día.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, lo hago de buena voluntad, me sonrió. Por cierto te compré una pijama.

-Gracias, pero como me lo voy a poner, con este brazo va a ser imposible hacerlo sola u.u ... me puede ayudar, porfavor?

-COMO! no no no

-por favor! kouji-kun

Se puso como el color de un tomate y me dijo que no lo haría porque yo pensaría que él es un degenerado que se está aprovechando de la situación por la que paso.

-Vamos kouji-kun por favor, estaban por salirme las lagrimas.

-Dame tiempo para pensarlo...


	2. Kokoro es mi nombre

-Así que esta es tu casa, ne?

-Bueno es un cuarto chico no es la gran cosa

-pero está lindo, (ella volteó a verlo) no me digas que sigues rojo?

-Como no quieres que lo esté si la enfermera pensó que yo era un pervertido

_-flashback-_

_-déjame pensarlo_

_-por favor kouji-kun_

_Entonces ella me miró con esos ojos que no sé como explicarlo y acepté, comencé a mostrarle toda la ropa que le había comprado, ella escogí lo que quería vestirse, lo primero obvio era la ropa interior y justo cuando iba a ponerle el brasier aparece la enfermera y comenzó a gritar como loca, ella se reía de lo que había ocurrido pero cuando se calmó le explicó a la enfermera que me había pedido ayuda para vestirse porque a pesar que sólo lo conoce unas horas me tenía una confianza inexplicable, en verdad yo también sentía la mismo. La enfermera me pidió disculpas y fue entonces cuando le preguntó si algo pasaba, me dijo que el doctor ya le había dado de alta ( necesitaba camas del hospital porque un bus chocó con un camión, los pacientes que no eran urgentes tenían que irse) pero que nos preocupáramos del costo puesto que la persona que la atropelló pago todos los gastos, vi como su cara sonriente cambio a una preocupada, supuse que ella estaría pensando en donde se iría si no sabe nada de ella, la enfermera se retiró de la habitación, me acerqué a ella y le dije:_

_-no te preocupes mi pequeña kokoro, iremos a mi casa y te cuidaré hasta que vengan por ti, te parece?_

_ella me miró,me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y me agradeció_

_-gracias, muchas gracias no sé que haría sin ti_

_-no hay de qué, le contesté_

_-kokoro, me gusta_

_-que?_

_-ese nombre, kokoro_

_-desde entonces te llamaremos así, ella asintió con la cabeza_

_-end flashback-_

__-me perdona, Kouji-kun?

él se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba al recordar ese incidente

-etto... vamos te muestro mi cuarto

la agarro de la mano, pero sintió un objeto en la mano de kokoro, lo que no sabía Kouji era que ese objeto es un digivice.

-pensé que lo ibas a votar

-etto... no sé porque pero siento que es algo importante para mi

-hay kokoro de rrepente ya estas empezando a recordar

-lo dudo, pero eso no importa por ahora, kawai! esta cama si que es cómoda no como la del hospital.

Kokoro observó la habitación de Kouji, y se dio cuenta de algo

-solo existe una habitación y una sola cama?

-no te preocupes kokoro yo dormiré en el suelo o en el sofá de la sala.

-no!, de ninguna manera, yo dormiré en el suelo

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

y así continuo por media hora, los dos eran muy tercos.

-que si!

-que terca eres

-tu no te quedas atrás, kouji-kun

Ella se quedó pensando, kouji la miraba preocupado hasta que ella comenzó a hablar,

-ya lo sé!

-que?

- y si dormimos los dos en la misma cama

-QUE?!

- jaja , me encanta hacerte sonrojar Kouji-kun, se acerca a él

-no, no , no tu que vas a pensar de mi que soy un pervertido no no no... parecía que esta en una crisis nerviosa

Kokoro se acerca para abrazarlo, aunque no lo puede hacer muy bien por el yeso que tiene en el brazo.

-Yo nunca pensaría eso de alguien que me atiende tan bien como si me conociera siendo yo una completa extraña para ti.

-etto.. yo... esta bien u_U pero quiero que sepas que ante todo soy un caballero y juro no faltarte el respeto.

-ya Kouji-kun cálmate pareces un adulto,lo dijo sonriendole

-no me digas que tu... ?

-yo, que?, preguntó angustiada al ver la cara de kouji

-que tu.. . ya sabes kokoro

ella se quedó pensando en lo que le había preguntado kouji, hasta que creyó haber entendido

-sexo? eso es lo que me estas preguntando Kouji-kun?

-ehmm... si, lo dijo con la cabeza mirando al suelo de la vergüenza.

-No lo sé, Kouji-kun si ni sé mi nombre menos sabré de eso; pero sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

-cómo?, Kouji sudaba fría y en su mente pensó _*/que no sea lo que estoy pensando sólo tengo 18 años y parece que ella también pero no soy tan fuerte, mis hormonas pueden ganar y ella va a pensar que sólo quiero aprovercharme de ella, que hago kamisama! AYUDAME!*/_

-Yendo a una ginecóloga, pero no me interesa averiguar prefiero que me quiten este yeso, kouji-kun

-Uff menos mal!

-que pasa Kouji-kun estas todo rojo y sudando, creo que te vas a enfermar

-no no, no te preocupes debe ser el ambiente, hace calor

-déjame abrir la ventana para que se te pase.


	3. ¿dónde estas, sora?

-Sora, donde estas?

-Taichi, taichi, TAI!

-que, agumon?

-todavía no saben nada de ella, verdad?

Agumon miró a su compañero de digievolución triste.

-No agumon ya han pasado 4 dias y nada, ya no sé donde buscar

-tampoco está en el digimundo

-gennai y Koushiro han tratado de localizarla mediante su digivice, piyomon estña muy triste no quiere ni comer

En ese momento taichi se pone a llorar

-nunca debí dejarla sola

-lo siento taichi, fue mi culpa

- no agumon ambos teniamos hambre

-si pero yo te exijí una pizza y por eso lo dejamos en la puerta del edificio

_-flashback-_

_Era un caluroso dia en Odaiba y Sora trataba de convencerme para que la acompañara a ver a Yamato, puesto que este estaba en una gira con su grupo_

_-por favor taichi-kun acompañame, si yo voy sola mi mama no me dejará ir, por favor!_

_-no sora es un poco peligroso sólo tenemos 18 años_

_-Taichi peores cosas hemos pasado en el digimundo o ya te olvidaste?_

_-tienes razón_

_-y , bien?_

_-está bien te acompañaré pero con una condición_

_-cual?_

_-que agumon vaya con nosotros por si algo llegara a pasar _

_-y como hacemos para que no se den cuenta de su existencia?_

_-eso dejamelo a mi_

_-esta bien_

_-y piyomon?_

_-ella no puede ir con nosotros porque tiene que cuidar la cuidad del inicio con elecmon_

_-pero le puedes decir si quiere ir_

_-mejor no, no la quiero interrumpir_

_-que se me hace que tienes miedo que le cuente tu plan a gabumon_

_-taichi, baka!, pero te lo perdono además como ya sabia que ibas a aceptar ya compré los tickets para Tokyo._

_-vaya, se ve que nunca te he negado nada, ne?_

_en ese momento ella me abrazó y me dijo: gracias taichi-kun, te quiero!, me sonrojé un poco_

_-bueno te invito a comer para celebrar nuestro viaje_

_-vamos sora_

_-end flashback-_

__-Y yamato donde está?

-está hablando con su manager para cancelar la gira

-tu crees que se pueda?

- no lo sé, la verdad lo veo difícil

en eso suena el celular de taichi

-si?... que tampoco?... esta bien cualquier novedad me llamas.

-quien era, pregunto el digimon anarajando

-era Hikari, dice que todos la han buscado por todo Odaiba y nada, su madre esta por una crisis nerviosa

-nada más?

-También que su papa dejo el trabajo para ayudar en la búsqueda y que Mimi está viniendo de . para ayudarnos

-tu crees que tenga que ver con un digimon malvado?

-no, no sé

Taichi se queda pensando, en su mente */ pobre mi sora donde estarás/*

En ese momento entra Yamato a la habitación, taichi le comenta lo que hablo con hikari, él estaba muy abatido, no había dormido casi nada en esos días, se la pasaba recorriendo parques, edificios, incluso comisarias pero no había noticias de ella, taichi habló:

-y que te dijo el manager?

-que no puedo cancelar la gira al menos que tenga algo brazo o una pierna rota o en el peor de los casos que me esté muriendo, eso lo dijo enojado

-y el comercial?

-nunca más lo volveré a hacer

-pero yamato si convencemos a ese director para que ponga la foto de sora en la televisión nacional podremos tener pistas o incluso en el mejor de los casos hallarla

-tienes razon taichi, pero a ese tipo no le puedo pedir nada

-y tu manager debe tener contactos,ne?

yamato se quedó pensando...hasta que

-ya lo tengo! y sacó de su maleta una tarjeta y le dijo a taichi que llame a la mama de sora y le pida una foto de ella sola y actual, (puesto que todas las fotos que tenia de ella eran juntos o con los digimons) y que te lo mande a tu celular; taichi se apresuró a llamar a su casa para decirle a hikari el recado de yamato, este ultimo pensó */tu eres mi única esperanza para hallarla /* mientras tenia la tarjeta que sostenía en su mano.


	4. ¿kokoro que haces?

Había pasado dos dias desde que vino aca, y me pregunto si ella tendrá padres, amigos o novio, aunque esa ultima idea no me gustó para nada, escucho que ella me habla y me saca de mis pensamientos.

-kouji-kun?

-ah?

- tienes algún problema?

-no, no kokoro todo está bien, lista para desayunar?

-hai!

_-Kokoro's POV- _

_mientras tomaba mi desayuno lo veía, no podía explicar la sensación que sentía pero algo raro estaba pasándome, no me importaba recordar quien era, eso es muy raro cualquier otra persona estaría como loca tratando de recordar pero a mi no me importaba si lo tenia a mi lado, estos dias el se ha comportado como un padre, un amigo incondicional y hasta como un novio, no sé porque pienso en eso, pero siento que me pierdo en sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, cielo? que raro suena eso en mi mente, me siento tan bien a su lado, que me importa no saber quien soy si kouji-kun va a estar a mi lado. Pero, hay algo en él que me hace recordar a alguien que me produce tristeza, que contradictoria eres kokoro, total quieres recordar o no, decídete! como es posible que te guste alguien que acabas de conocer hace 6 días, en vez de perder la memoria creo que me he vuelto loca. _

_-fin del POV-_

_- _Kokoro?

no hubo respuesta de parte de ella

-ehh... kokoro?

nada, me preocupé

-KOOOKOOOROOOO!

-ah? que?

-lo siento, te vi distraída... pasa algo?

- no nada (le sonreí para que no pensara que me pase algo)

- bueno yo ya terminé mi desayuno, terminaste?

-si ya no quiero más

-kokoro que pasa porque comes tan poco?, acaso hago mal la comida?

-no es eso, sólo que no tengo mucho apetito

-que te parece que te cocino en la noche

-uhmm...suena tentador

-dime que quieres que te cocine

-la verdad no lo sé

-cierto, uhmmm que te parece Misoshiru?

-que es eso?

-hay kokoro como no vas a saber que acaso nunca lo has probado?

kokoro me miro con mala cara, y comprendí la idiotez que había hecho

-lo siento, de verdad a veces me olvido

-no te preocupes, además yo nunca me podría molestar con tigo

ambos estábamos sonrojados.

-bueno te explico, es una sopa que contiene tofu y un montón de verduras como zanahorias, papa entre otros.

-uhmm..

-que pasa?

-la verdad prefiero algo dulce

-dulce..como?

-galletas de chocolate

-entonces traeré todo lo necesario

- yo lavaré los platos

-no kokoro yo lo haré

-no te preocupes, además me siento una molestia

-pero tienes tu brazo enyesado

-me demoraré, pero lo haré

- hay kokoro mujer más terca que tu no hay, verdad?

- jajaj así parece

-y bueno ya que hoy en sábado, no quieres salir un rato al parque?

-no gracias estoy bien acá

-segura? en estos dias no has querido salir del cuarto

-estoy bien, de verdad (la verdad tenía fobia salir, no quería perderme y separarme de kouji-kun, eso no!)

-okey! traeré las cosas para hacer las galletas.

Kouji-kun se fue, así que tenía la casa para mi sola, ni bien terminé de lavar los platos que vaya esfuerzo que me costó, ya estaba harta de este yeso querían que me lo saquen ya, pero me faltaba 3 largas semanas; revisé la ropa sucia de él y la puse en el lavador y a limpiar algo del cuarto que compartimos, cuando terminé todo eso me di cuenta que en todos estos días no me había bañado ni me había cambiado la ropa, sentí asco de mi, como es posible que kouji-kun no me había dicho nada, estaba molesta con él.

Busqué en la cocina una bolsa, y me cubrí el yeso, me saqué toda mi ropa y me metí a la ducha, me bañé durando media hora creo, amé el agua pasar por mi cuerpo, cuando salí me sentí la persona más limpia del planeta.

al llegar al cuarto encontré un obstáculo, como me iba a poner la ropa y secar mi cabello, bueno el cabello se puede secar solo, es la ventaja de mi cabello corto, pero la ropa como me iba a poner, encontré las bolsas de ropa que me compró kouji-kun, y separe la ropa interior y un vestido, algo fácil para ponerme. cuando estaba por tratar de cambiarme, escuché el ruido de la puerta abrirse, y sabia que era kouji-kun, vino como caído del cielo.

-ya llegué, kokoro donde estas?

-en el cuarto kouji-kun

-espero que te gust... KOKORO! PORQUE ESTAS ASI

- es que estaba cochina, y tenía que bañarme pero no puedo ponerme la ropa

-ay! no de nuevo kokoro, no puedo pasar por lo que pasé en el hospital

-pero kouji-kun acá nadie nos va a interrumpir

kouji había hecho caer las bolsas que tenía y sudaba frio

-no kokoro , no y no.

-kouji-kun no puedo estar desnuda toda la vida!

-ya sé, le diré a la vecina que te ayuda

-ni se te ocurra, tengo vergüenza

-vergüenza? y yo que?

-tu eres diferente

-diferente, como?

kokoro se sonrojó en ese momento.

-ehmm kouji no me cambies de tema, te estoy pidiendo un favor, además debes acostumbrarte hasta que me quiten el yeso

-y crees que nadie te va a buscar?

-que, acaso soy un estorbo en tu vida? (me dolió lo que dijo kouji, osea solo era amable con migo hasta que me recogieran como un perrito perdido)

kouji se dio cuenta que no era la forma de expresarse

-lo siento kokoro, no fue mi intención que pensaras que eres un estorbo que más quisiera yo que te quedaras con migo, pero tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti

-como sabes que tengo familia, si la tuviera me buscarían, no?

- si tienes familia, deben estar buscándote como locos

-lo dudo

-vamos kokoro no te pongas así perdóname, si?

-te perdono pero con una condición

-cual?

- que me ayudes a ponerme la ropa

-pe pe pero...

-no te perdono, jum!

-esta bien, lo dijo resignado y nervioso a la vez.

kokoro lo abrazó, y kouji sintió ese cálido cariño que kokoro sólo le podía transmitir, la verdad desearía que ella no tuviera a nadie que espere por ella, pero era un pensamiento muy egoísta; hasta ue se dio cuenta que ella solo tenia una toalla puesta en su cuerpo y se sonrojó.

kouji primero le puso el calzón hasta un poco más de las rodillas, y ella con una mano se lo subió sin dejar la toalla que le cubría el dorso, luego fue el brasier y no le quedó de otra que tocar los pechos de kokoro para ponerse, ese instante kokoro se ruborizó y kouji quiso dejar de ser un caballero y llevar sus manos por todo su cuerpo pero lo razón pudo más, al final ponerle el vestido que estuve fácil a comparación de lo anterior y kouji como si fuera una muñeca le peinó, tendiendo cuidado con los puntos que tenia en la cabeza y que tapaba sus rojizos cabellos.

se dirigieron a la sala y kouji prendió la tele, justo cuando iba a pasar la noticia en donde estaba la foto de Sora, alegando que estaba perdida y que las personas que sabían algún dato de ella serian recompensadas, kokoro cambia el canal y se levanta para dirigirse a la ventana en donde encontró un pequeño canario de color rosa, se le quedó mirando y dijo : PIYOMON en un susurro

-que dijiste, kokoro?

-nada

-segura?

- ehmm dime como se llama este animal?

-uhm bueno debe ser un canario

- no es un piyomon?

-piyomon? nunca escuché esa palabra

-que raro...

_-la mente de Sora ya estaba recordando algo-_


	5. dos semanas sin ti

_-Yamato POV-_

_maldita sea ya son quince días que no apareces, donde estas sora porque no te comunicas con nosotros, entiendo que puedas estar molesta con migo pero no puedo creer que no pienses en tus padres, o en el dolor de hikari y takeru que te quieren como su hermana mayor, hasta taichi sé que te llora en las noches que estamos en este hotel, pero luego trata de darme fuerza pero él tampoco lo tiene, maldita sea ya no aguanto esta espera y hoy tengo que salir de Tokyo por esta estúpida gira, si no hubiera aceptado venir tu no me hubieras seguido y nada de esto estuviera pasado y como es posible que poniendo tu foto en la televisión y en los diarios nadie de con tigo, ni en el digimundo estas, por favor sora regresa no importa que luego no quieras ni ver, ni hablar, pero necesito saber que estas bien, que estas viva!_

_-fin Yamato POV- _

__-yamato?

-eh, dime taichi que pasa, alguna novedad?

-no nada, hoy tienes que irte a Sendai, ne?

-pues si (lo dijo de mala gana)

-no te preocupes yo me quedo acá para tener noticias de sora

Yamato se quedó pensando y no hizo caso lo que le dijo Taichi, la verdad esa semana ninguno de los dos dormia bien ni se alimentaban y agumon tuvo que regresar al digimundo para recuperar algo de fuerzas.

-yamato? HAZME CASO!

-ah.. taichi necesito de tu ayuda

-dime, cual?

-pégame

-que? te has vuelto loco?

-es la única manera que tengo para quedarme

-cómo?

-no te acuerdas que mi manager dijo que sólo cancelaría mi gira si estaba muriendo

-no te voy a pegar yamato, si sora se entera me mata

-pero lo hago por sora, si me voy como les voy a ayudar a buscarla

-no te acuerdas lo que me hizo, verdad?

_-flashback-_

_Hace unos aproximados tres meses, sora, taichi y yamato estaban cursando el último año del colegio, y habñia terminado la segunda clase y le correspondia un pequeño descanso, los ters estaban caminando por el pasillo principal, y Hikari con takeru quisieron hablar con Sora y se fueron los tres, entonces sólo se quedamos taichi y yamato, pero yamato se dio cuenta que taichi le vio las piernas a sora cuando se iba con los digielegidos de la luz y de la esperanza._

_-te vi, dijo yamato molesto_

_-que?_

_-taichi yagami, te vi , levantó la voz._

_-que te pasa yamato, lo dijo algo nervioso_

_-no te hagas, te vi que le viste las piernas a mi enamorada_

_-hay yamato te has confundido yo estaba como ello se iban_

_-a mi no me agarras de estúpido yagami!_

_-tranquilízate yamato, ya admito que miré las piernas a Sora_

_-como quieres que me tranquilice, eres un enfermo_

_-pero que culpa tengo yo si anda con esas faldas cortitas y tiene buenas piernas por el tennis._

_-ahora si vas a ver_

_yamato le tiro un puñete a taichi y este último no se quedó atrás y comenzaron apegarse pero parecía que taichi estaba llevando la ventaja, lo bueno de hacer deportes es que le daba mayor resistencia física, en eso apareció Sora que estaba sola y tenía un libro en la mano, que la semana pasada le había prestado a Hikari y esta le había devuelto hoy, ella vio el pleito que estaba ocurriendo y trato de separarlos._

_-taichi, yamato ya basta!_

_pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso y ella no podía ver que ellos sigan cayéndose a golpes, así que agarró su libro, que pro cierto era de tapa dura y mas de 500 hojas, y lo lanzó en medio de los dos, lo bueno de ser tenista, ellos dos se asustaron y se separaron, sora se acercó a ellos y les jaló de las orejas a ambos, como una madre regaña a sus pequeños hijos por pegarse, y les preguntó el motivo de la discusión _

_-nada, dijo taichi_

_-haber atrévete a decir porque te pegué_

_-yamato cálmate por favor_

_-pero sora _

_ella lo fulminó con la mirada y yamato se quedó callado_

_-asi que dime... taichi que ha pasado_

_-nada sora nada_

_-vamos taichi no me engañes dime que pasa soy tu amiga, ne?_

_-no sora, si te digo la verdad ..._

_-taichi tu sabes que nunca me puedo molestar con tigo_

_taichi se sonrojó, yamato lo observó y pensó que taichi aún tenía viejos sentimientos hacia Sora y se moría de celos pero si trataba de hacer algo, le iba a ir peor con Sora._

_-bueno...yo...eh_

_-tu..?_

_-tevilaspiernascuandoteibas_

_-como? mas despacio por favor_

_-que.. te vi las piernas_

_-como?_

_-vamos sora tu me has dicho que no te puedes amargar con migo_

_-taichi no lo pensé de ti_

_-pero sora eres una chica muy bonita que de malo tiene que te vea_

_-taichi soy tu mejor amiga, deberías tener límites_

_-pero no te he tocado, solo mirado_

_-QUE!_

_-no me digas que yamato nunca te ha tocado tus piernas, si yo fuera tu enam..._

_taichi ya no pudo decir nada porque ese libro le cayó en su cabeza, provocandole un chincho más grande que su melena._

_-auch sora me dolió , lo dijo casi llorando_

_-eso te pasa por decir tonterías, baka, además no quiero que le vuelvas a pegar a yamato_

_-jajaja vez taichi lo que te pasa, se burlaba yamato_

_-tu tampoco digas mucho yamato que la violencia no es buena y menos en el colegio_

_-pero sora tu que acabas de hacer_

_-etto... pero yo tengo justificación y tu_

_-pero como que tu si y yo no?_

_-yamato quieres pelear con migo?, lo dijo con el libro en la mano_

_-no, no, no gracias, mejor llevemos a taichi a enfermería_

_-yamato me la pagarás, decia taichi_

_-taichi si le vuelves a pegar a yamato te va a caer dos libros de doble grosor, me entendiste?, lo mismo para ti yamato, no pleitos!_

_-end flashback-_

-vamos taichi, seguro que sora no se va acordar de eso

-no me arriesgo, aun tengo el chinchon en mi cabeza (tocándose donde le había caído el libro)

-taichi por favor, no yamato mejor tírate de las escaleras peor yo no te voy a pegar

-que buena idea taichi aveces tu cerebro si funciona

-que?

-que me voy a tirar de las escaleras y diré que fue un accidente

- estas loco te puedes lastimar en serio

-no importa, pero tengo que cancelar esa gira por sora

-pero yamato piénsalo bien es muy riesgoso, si te pasa algo vas a ser un hospitalizado y no podrás ayudar

-uhmm tienes razón

-pero y si fingiéramos tu caída

-te escucho, yagami

-mira podemos hacer un plan para que tu manager crea que has tenido que huir de tus fans y que al huir te caíste

-ya

-y de hay con tu encanto de rock star decirle a una enfermera o un doctor que te siga el juego

-hay esta lo difícil, si no me quieren ayudar

-ishida tu siempre consigues lo que quieres

-esta bien, entonces lo hacemos ahora?

-ya

Los digielegidos del valor y la amistad se dirigieron a la escalera de emergencia y con un poco de ayuda de koushiro hicieron que las cámaras de seguridad dejaran de funcionar por un momento, para que no les descubra la mentira, taichi comenzó a gritar como loco y los ayudantes del hotel le preguntaron que pasaba, a lo que él respondió que yamato ishida, el vocalista de los teenagewolves, habia sufrido un accidente en las escaleras tratando de huir de unas fans que se metieron al hotel, los encargados llamaron a una ambulancia y también localizaron al manager, mientras tanto yamato seguía haciéndose el inconsciente, él y taichi llamaron a Jou para que les explique como son los síntomas y como debería ponerse para que sea creíble, y vaya que lo lograron, transportaron a yamato a la ambulancia, taichi lo acompañaba y también el manager, en la ambulancia el manager llamaba a varias personas cancelando la gira del grupo, taichi sonría a sus adentros ya que habían conseguido su propósito cuando llegaron a yamato lo llevaron a la sala de emergencia mientras que taichi tenía que hacer la finta que llamaba a los padres de yamato y a sus amigos sobre el incidente que había pasado así que se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital para llamar, mientras que el manager llenaba la solicitud de ingreso de yamato.

Yamato estaba en la camilla esperando a un doctor que lo "atendiera",cuando voltea la mirada, creyó ver un sueño pero en la esquina estaba ella, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la camilla y cuando a paso lento porque no lo podía creer, si bien la persona que veia tenia un yeso en el brazo y unos cuantos rasguños en el cuerpo parecía estar bien y estar sana, después de dos largas semanas se la encontraba hay, debía ser cosa del destino, cuando la tuvo cerca, susurró su nombre pero ella no contestó, así que se acercó más y la abrazó y comenzó a llorar

-sora te he extrañado mucho, no tienes idea

la muchacha no contestaba nada, estaba muy nerviosa

-donde has estado, todos hemos estado preocupados por ti

la muchacha seguía en silencio

-que pasa sora?

sus ojos se encontraron, y la muchacha al ver sus ojos sintió una extraña sensación y se puso a llorar, un joven de cabello azul oscuro observó la escena y pensó que le estaban haciendo daño a su amiga

-suelta a kokoro y le pegó

-que te pasa imbécil! gritó yamato

la muchacha seguía sin responder

-que le has hecho, porque esta llorando?

-tu quien eres?

-kokoro estas bien?

ella asintió con la cabeza

yamato sentía que su sangre hervía porque sora estaba con ese tipo y porque le decía kokoro, cuando él se le iba a acercar a kouji para pegarle, la muchacha abrazó a kouji

-kouji-kun tengo miedo

-tranquila kokoro todo va a estar bien, le decía mientras le agarraba con delicadeza sus cabellos

yamato no entendió nada, en eso se acercó el doctor y cuando vio a la jovencita, la recordó y le preguntó si ya tenía noticias de su familia, y ella negó con la cabeza.

- aun nada doctor, respondió kouji

-yo conozco a su familia

los tres voltearon a ver a yamato

-así?, jovencito entonces nos podrás decir cual es su nombre ya que esta bella muchacha sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria

yamato se paralizó al escuchar las palabras del doctor.


	6. quien es él?

-kokoro ya quieres cenar?

-uhmm, no crees que es muy temprano?

-pero son las 8 de la noche

-bueno esta bien

-entonces iré a calentar la comida

-te ayudo?

-no te preocupes, déjamelo a mi

-okey

_-Kokoro POV-_

_han pasado once dias desde que vivo con kouji, me siento tan bien pero aún no me quito de mi pensamiento esa ave rosa, será que antes del accidente tenía un canario rosa de mascota? espero que no porque sino a estas alturas ya debe estar muerta si es que mis padres no la estarán cuidando, PADRES?! ja! como si tuviera, si existieran me buscarían, debo ser huerfana, creo que le voy a decir a kouji para que me registre como kokoro Minamoto aunque él va a querer que lo acompañe a la calle y aún yo no queiro salir de su casa, tengo miedo que algo me pase y perderlo, eso no, no se que pasaría si no lo tengo a mi lado, se que él se va a trabajar pero sé que regresará en cambio si salgo y me pierdo como hago para localizarlo, eso no puede pasar me quedaré encerrada a acá_

_-end kokoro POV-_

-kokoro?

-eh?

-kokoro estas llorando? que pasa mi pequeña?

-es que...

-cuentame

kouji se sienta al costado de kokoro, ella estaba en la sala leyendo una revista de moda.

-lo que pasa es que , trago saliva, yo me puse a pensar que pasaría si no te tuviera

-y eso te preocupa mucho?

-si, no quiero perderte

-nunca lo harás kokoro, aunque encuentres a tu familia yo siempre estaré para ti

-de verdad?

-claro, kokoro porque yo te quiero mucho

-yo también te quiero y mucho

-es raro querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo, ne?

-si eso también me pasa, pero te has ganado mi cariño con cada atención que tienes

-pero no te preocupa que tu familia esté preocupada por ti?

-si tuviera familia ya hubieran dado con migo no?

-cierto, el doctor dejó tu foto para que lo publiquen y conocen el numero de nuestra casa

-nuestra casa?, se ruborizó al escucharlo

-claro kokoro tu vives acá hasta que tu lo desees, tu eres mi familia ahora

-y que hay de tu familia? nunca me cuentas muchas cosas de ti

-es que como explicarte

-pues fácil diciéndomelo, le responde con una sonrisa

-pues bueno tengo un hermano, se llama Kouichi, pero no tenemos los mismos apellidos ya que nuestros padres se separaron y yo me quedé con mi padre y después de un tiempo con mi madrastra, ella es buena,, ellos ahora viven en Alemania y por eso me dejaron este pequeño departamento para que viva solo y me manda algo de dinero para que pueda estudiar.

-y tu mamá?

-ahmm.. ella y mi hermano viven juntos, se quieren mucho

-y tu la visitas?

-pues con mi hermano soy muy apegado, tenemos una unión muy fuerte

- y cuantos años tiene?

-ah me olvidé comentarte que somos gemelos

-gemelos? eso quiere decir que hay dos kouji jaja

-que pasa kokoro yo soy único, le saca la lengua

-y amigos?

-amigos? cómo?

-si tienes mejores amigos, amigas? nosé

- te diré antes yo era un muchacho frio, me distanciaba de todos era como dirían un lobo solitario, soltó una risa, pero luego comprendí el valor de la amistad, la importancia de mis amigos y me nació la calidez con mi herm...

pero fue interrumpido por un beso de kokoro

_-kokoro POV-_

_hermano? frio? lobo solitario? esas palabras me recuerdan a alguien quien? maldita sea quien? valor? amistad? esas palabras porque me afectan, quien es asi?, me voy a volver loca, calidez? esa calidez que siempre me da, no sé que estoy haciendo, me estoy acercando a él de una manera peligrosa pero no puedo ni quiero irme para atrás_

_- end kokoro POV-_

Kokoro se aleja un poco de los labios de kouji, el cual le correspondió el beso, ambos estaban sonrojados, y kokoro después no pudo verlo en la cara y se fue corriendo al cuarto que compartían y cerró la puerta, kouji quería besarla de nuevo pero no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra debido al asombro que sentía y vio que ella se iba corriendo, quiso detenerla pero nada de él reaccionaba, después de unos minutos volvió de su trance y se dirigió al cuarto

-kokoro, puedo entrar?

ella no le respondía

-kokoro, por favor responderme

ella seguía muda

-kokoro voy a entrar, por favor no te molestes

cuando él entró al cuarto kokoro estaba llorando

-kokoro no llores por favor

se acerca y la abraza, ella esconde su cara en su pecho con una ligera distancia por el yeso en la mano

-sabes kokoro me gustó

ella levanta su vista para verlo

-de verdad, no te estoy mintiendo

-de verdad no estas enojado con migo?

-no kokoro, pero porque lo hiciste

ella se sonroja

-etto.. me nació

-asi que eres impulsiva, yo...

-tu?

-yo.. desde hace dias queria besarte pero me controlaba

-porque kouji-kun?

-porque tenía miedo que me rechaces y pienses que me aprovecho de ti

-jamás pensaría eso de ti

-ahora lo sé

-kouji-kun

-dime

-te quiero

-yo más, mi pequeña kokoro, yo más

-sabes que esto es muy loco, ne?

-lo sé, te encuentro atropellada, te acompaño al hospital, te despiertas del coma, te conozco, vienes a vivir con migoy me enamoré de ti en menos de una semana

kokoro se sonrojó

-hay un pero, no kouji-kun?

-como sabes eso?

-por como hablas, te conozco kouji-kun, poco pero te conozco

-si tienes razón, bajó la mirada

-cual es?, preguntó ella temerosa

-que tu no recuerdas quién eres y si tienes novio?

-kouji-kun no me importa mi pasado, lo dijo molesta

-no te enojes kokoro por favor, su rostro se acerca al rostro de kokoro

-etto..yoo, lo dijo casi en un susurro

-sólo que tengo miedo quererte y que luego te vayas y me dejes

-eso no va a pasar kouji-kun, tu eres mi presente y quiero que seas mi futuro

-kokoro, yo...

está vez kouji fue el que le dio un beso a kokoro, el cual ella correspondió gustosa, se separaron después de que ella se acostara y cuando kouji le quiso seguir el paso se encontró con un obstáculo, el yeso, los dos maldijeron a ese yeso.

-auch!, esta cosa duele a veces

-lo siento, me dejé llevar

-no, kouji-kun me gusta sentir tus besos

-etto...

-kouji-kun estas todo rojo, jaja, pareces un tomate

-tu me provocas esas emociones

-ehmm..

-ves tu también te pones así

ella iba a seguir con la conversación pero sintió un olor extraño

-kouji, hueles eso?

-ah? ... LA COMIDA!

él se fue corriendo a la cocina y descubrió que la comida estaba toda negra de lo recontra quemado que estaba

-diablos! ahora que vamos a comer

-uhmm..gallestas?

-tu si que amas las galletas, no?

-hai! las sacaré del estante

pero ella no alcanzaba

-kouji-kun me ayudas?

kouji no contestaba

-kouji?

_- kouji POV-_

_kokoro me besó, por dios! ese beso lo fue todo, la verdad yo ya había besado a una chica antes pero no se compara en nada a las sensaciones que ella me hace sentir, y ahora tengo que dormir con ella, no sé si lo soportaré antes era fácil no la había besado, no había sentido su cariño ni su mano acariciándome, pero ahora todo es diferente, la quiero y ella me quiere, tengo que decirle que sea mi novia, no la pienso perder_

_-end Kouji POV-_

-kouji, pasa algo?

Kouji se acerca donde kokoro quería sacar las galletas, la mira fijamente y le dice

-kokoro, quieres ser mi novia?

ella no salía de su asombro, si bien ya se habían besado dos veces, no pensó que kouji le diría eso, kouji estaba nervioso porque no recibía respuesta de ella

-sabia que no debía decírtelo ahora, y se estaba marchando y ella lo agarra del hombro con su mano sana

-si

el voltea a verla,

-de verdad? segura?

-si, si

se vuelven a besar

-creo que ya no quiero comer nada, dice kouji

-me gustaría decir lo mismo kouji-kun, pero yo si tengo hambre

-hay kokoro que graciosa eres, anda al cuarto que te lo llevo

en el cuarto ella comió las galletas y cuando fue la hora de acostarse, él la abrazó y durmieron tranquilos y felices.

Al dia siguiente, kouji ayudó a bañarse a kokoro, como siempre (no sean mal pensados no pasó anda kouji es un caballero) y la ayudó a vestirse, se fueron a tomar desayuno, luego él se fue a hacer unas compras y cuando regresó en la tarde, le dijo a kokoro que la ayude a cocinar, ella estaba empeñosa en aprender a cocinar pero le entró unas ganas de orinar y se fue al baño, kouji la miró como se iba y en un momento de descuido, se corta tres dedos con el cuchillo y grita

-AHH!

kokoro salió corriendo

-que pasa kouji-kun?

-mi mano

-estas sangrando!

-será mejor que vaya al hospital

-yo voy con tigo

-pero kokoro vas a salir ? a la calle?

-no importa, lo haré

y se dirigieron al hospital en donde ella había sido tratada anteriormente, kouji pasó al área de urgencias, kokoro no se le despegaba, pero tuvo que hacerlo en un momento porque no podía estar presente cuando le cocieran la herida, cuando salió del puesto del doctor con la mano vendada, y vio que un chico de su edad aproximadamente estaba con kokoro, y la estaba abrazando pensó que se trataba de un acosador, de un degenerado, y corrió a salvar a su kokoro, con su mano sana golpeó al joven que estaba molestando a su novia.

-kokoro estas bien?

ella sólo atinó a mover la cabeza, él chico este si que la había afectado,

-kouji-kun tengo miedo, la traté de tranquilizar y ese tipo seguí hay, y en eso vino el doctor que trató a kokoro y nos preguntó si tenía noticias de su familia a lo que contestamos que no sabíamos nada; ese joven le preguntó algo al doctor y este respondió que kokoro perdió la memoria, ese joven dijo que conocía a su familia, el doctor le preguntó quien era él de ella y escuché las peores palabras que podía oír

-soy su novio, dijo el joven rubio de ojos celestes

kokoro y yo nos quedamos paralizados.


	7. kokoro o sora?

_-sora/kokoro's POV-_

_-soy su novio_

_Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, novio? qué? imposible si ayer kouji me estaba diciendo que sea su novia y ahora viene este chico, cierto que cuando lo vi sentí algo, sus ojos me eran tan conocidos y ese cabello, que solo atiné a llorar ni sé porque pero al verlo sentí una gran tristeza, si el dice que conoce a mi familia y es mi novio, entonces porque no me buscaron? muy poco les debo importar, que él sólo de casualidad me ha encontrado en el hospital, de pronto siento que alguien habla, era el doctor-_

_-end sora/kokoro's pov-_

__-muchachos, se encuentran bien?

-los tres al unisonido: NO!

-a ver comencemos con tigo, lo dijo señalando a kokoro, digame señorita como se encuentra

-confundida, fue lo único que dijo

-y como va ese brazo?

-molestandome

-okey, se ve que no quiere hablar

-a ver usted jovencito, apuntando a kouji

-ya me atendieron, no se preocupe

-ok, y usted joven, se me hace conocido, uhmmm a ya sé mi hija tiene un poster suyo en su cuarto, yamato ishida, verdad?

-ehmm si

-y dígame, así que usted conoce a esta señorita?

-si le dije que conozco a su familia y ..

-que además eras su novio, lo dijo molesto kouji

-y dígame joven cuál es el nombre de la señorita?

- Se llama Sora Takenouchi, tiene 17 años y acaba de terminar el colegio

-sus padres?

-todos vivimos en Odaiba, aunque su padre siempre para trabajando por motivos laborales

-uhmm entiendo

-porque no me buscaron?, dijo ella

eso hizo que yamato perdiera la razón,

-QUE NO TE BUSCAMOS, TODOS ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI EN ESTAS DOS SEMANAS NO COMIAMOS, NO DORMIAMOS PENSANDO DONDE DIABLOS PUDIERAS ESTAR! NO SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE HA SIDO NO SABER NADA DE TI, TODOS TE LLORABAMOS!, por fin Yamato en tantos dias de angustia se había desahogado

-lo siento, se puso a llorar, yo pensé que no tenía familia, que no tenía a nadie

-tranquila kokoro

-ella no se llama kokoro, se llama SORA!

kouji miró desafiante a Yamato

-para mi siempre será kokoro

-por favor basta, no ayuda en nada sus pleitos, dijo el doctor

-me pueden dejar un momento a solas con kouji, porfavor?

yamato sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, sora, su sora no lo recordaba y encima no se despegaba de ese chico, hervia en celos pero tenía que respetarla la decisión de ella, él se fue a hablar con el doctor.

-kokoro y kouji-

-kouji..yo..

-no digas nada kokoro, yo.. estoy feliz que hayas encontrado a tu novio

-yo no lo conosco

-pero lo harás, recuerda que es sólo una inflamación, después lo harás lo sé

-kouji-kun, no me dejes

-eh?

-no quiero irme, sino me voy con tigo

-pero kokoro, yo...

-kouji-kun te lo imploro no me dejes, no conosco a nadie, sólo con tigo me siento bien

kokoro se puso a llorar desesperadamente

-kokoro, o deberia llamarte por tu nombre verdadero

-no me dejes

-kokoro tu tienes una vida allá, tienes padres, amigos, novio

-pero yo te quiero a ti

-por ahora

-kouji-kun, ya no me quieres?

-te quiero más que a mi vida por eso te dejo libre

-yo no quiero perderte, porque eres tan terco

-tu eres la terca, que va a pasar cuando recuerdes el amor que le tenias a ese chico rubio

-yo.. no sé..pero mi corazón dice que te quiero a ti

ella se acerca, y le da un beso, kouji trata de deternerla pero no puede, la quiere mucho y deseaba ese beso

-kokoro

-no me iré sin ti

-pero..kokoro

-pero nada, no me iré, escaparé

-no seas imprudente kokoro

-entonces ven con migo, vive con migo

-kokoro, mira te acompañaré a que conozcas a tus a padres y cuando te sientas cómoda me iré

-no quiero que me dejes, que no lo entiendes?

-pero kokoro no creo que tus padres quieran que yo viva en tu casa

-si me quieren con ellos, lo aceptaran

-tu ganas kokoro iré con tigo

ella lo abraza y le agradece, él le da un beso en la frente.

-yamato y el doctor-

-y muchacho, te alegra verla?

-si..pero no me recuerda, no sé que hacer

-yo me acuerdo el dia que la trajeron, a ella le habia atropellado un carro, pero no fue tan grave pero su cabeza chocó contra el pavimento

-pobre, mi sora

-ese muchacho, kouji estaba en la ambulancia, yo supuse que esa su familiar, desde el momento que lo vi, vi la preocupación en sus ojos, ella estuvo dos dias en coma y él no se movía del hospital, cuando le preguntamos por los datos de ella, dijo que no la conocía, que él vio el accidente y que no podía permitir que ella muriera y llamo a la ambulancia, y luego cuando despertó dijo que no sabia su nombre, le hicimos una sería de analisis y descubrí que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ella tiene una inflamación cerebral

-y eso es permanente?

-no muchacho, felizmente no, pero no te puedo precisar cuando recupere la memoria

-y como es que ella no se despega de ese chico

- al dia siguiente que ella despertara, paso un grave accidente automovilístico y necesitaba camas, como ella tenía sólo un brazo enyesado y lo de la memoria, le solicite la cama, kouji dijo que él se iba a hacer cargo de ella, pero antes de irse le tomé una foto para publicarlo en el periódico, uhmm creo que acá esta la foto

-está toda vendada en la cabeza

-supongo que por eso no la reconocieron

-uhm..si

-y bueno, el se la llevó a su casa, ella ya no volvió hasta hoy

-usted crea que sea bueno que la lleve de vuelta ahora?

-uhmm...yo no lo veo mal, pero eso si no la presionen para que recuerde, ella lo hará sola, mientras más estres mas tardará en recordar

-entiendo, entonces no le debemos dar angustias

-exactamente jovencito, alguna otra pregunta?

-no, gracias

-le puedo pedir un favor?

-si claro

-me puedes dar un autografo para mi hija

-eh.. claro

Yamato luego de dar el autografo se fue del lugar en donde conversó con el doctor y se puso a caminar por los pasillos del hospital

_-yamato's pov-_

_porfin te encontré Sora, yo que quería encontrarte para explicarte ese mal entendido, pero ahora que te encuentro no sabes quien soy yo, no recuerdas a nadie, ni a biyomon, ni nuestras aventuras en el digimundo, nuestro primer beso, nada, todo esta en el olvido, que puedo hacer para que me recuerdes y para que dejes de estar al lado de ese chico, sé que le tengo que agradecer por haberte cuidado pero me pone celoso saber que todo este tiempo has estado con él, que te habrá hecho, si se ha aprovechado de ti, sabrá de lo que soy capaz, lo bueno es que estas viva, yo me temía lo peor, pero estas viva y sé que pronto me recordaras y me darás todo tu amor, como solíamos amarnos, sora recuerdame por favor, te amo!_

_-end yamato's pov-_

yamato tropieza con Taichi

-que pasó yamato?

-la encontré, dice todo triste

-que?

-encontré a sora

-QUE BIEN!, dice sonriendo, pero tu porque no estás feliz

-es que...

-que pasa?

Sora y kouji estaban caminando por el mismo pasillo, Taichi ve a sora con ese chico y se le acerca para darle un fuerte abrazo y se pone a llorar

-Sora, mi querido tesoro, estas bien

kouji se le queda mirando celoso a ese chico de cabellos ya no tan alborotados

-taichi, calmate, dijo yamato

-sora estas bien?

kokoro le quedó viendo a esos ojos marrones, ese cabello y sobretodo ese objeto extraño que ella también tenía

-ehmm me llamo kokoro

-que graciosa eres sora, estabamos muy preocupados por ti

-ehmm, que es eso?, dice señalando al digivice de taichi, yo tengo uno pero creo que no funciona?

-que te pasa sora?, y agarra su digivice, una luz naranja de su digivice sale y alumbra en la cara de sora y ella se desmaya

-kokoro, kokoro estas bien?

-SORA!, gritaron yamato y taichi a la vez

ella reaciona y ve la cara de kouji, taichi y yamato

-kouji, que me pasó?

-te desmayaste kokoro

se queda viendo a taichi y le dice:

-agumon?

-sora soy taichi, no agumon

-taichi ella no nos recuerda

-QUE!

-ella sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria

esta vez fue taichi quien se desmayó

kokoro/sora volvió a decir

-agumon, biyomon

-estas recordando, se alegró yamato

-que es agumon?, biyomon?, preguntó kouji

yamato se puso nervioso

-son digimons, kouji-kun

-digi, que?!


	8. no me olvides!

-taichi, despierta

-uhmm

-taichi no tenemos todo el dia, decia yamato

-SORA!

-ella esta bien, no te preocupes

Ella se dio cuenta que ese muchacho moreno se despertó y fue a la camilla en donde estaba descansando del desmayo que tuvo

-se encuentra bien,joven?

-sora, lo dijo en un susurro

-ahm?

-si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte

un silencio incomodo se formó hasta que taichi habló

-te puedo decir sora o prefieres tu nombre actual?

-etto.. yo.. me gustaria que me digas kokoro

-esta bien kokoro, lo dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos naranjas, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a kouji que estaba a unos pasos de la escena.

-tu eres taichi yagami, verdad?

-si, quien te dijo eso?

-ese joven de cabello rubio

-se llama yamato, kokoro

-si, lo sé, pero...

-pero?

-no me transmite mucha confianza

-tranquila, vas a ver que poco a poco recordaras quien es él y que lugar ocupa en tu corazón

-taichi-san, eh...yo

-dime taichi, tai o como me decias de cariño taichi-kun, lo dice sonriendo

-ehm, esta bien, le devuelve la sonrisa, taichi dime que sabes de los digimons

-es una larga historia, mejor dime tu que recuerdas

-yo... cuando ese rayo de luz naranja salió de ese aparato, recordé un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores pero también criaturas y recordé a un ave rosa, se llama piyomon, y a un pequeño dinosaurio naranja, agumon y algo de un señor gennai.

-y ese señor gennai, eres un joven o ya adulto

-ya una persona adulta, como un abuelito

-uhmm bueno todavia no recuerdas mucho, pero que recuerdes a piyomon es excelente, ella está preocupada por ti, no quiere ni comer de la tristeza

-ella?

-si, tu compañera digimon

-mia?

-si, sor.. lo siento, kokoro verás nosotros somos doce personas que fuimos llamados para ir al digimundo, ese lugar que tu acabas de recordar

-uhm..ya

- y verás , hace algunos años nos fuimos de campamento siete, de los doce, y por un extraño fenómeno llegamos al digimundo, conocimos a nuestros compañeros, vivimos grandes aventuras, luego nos tuvimos que despedir de ellos, pasaron 3 años esta vez llamaron a otros chicos, y de nuevo vivimos aventuras y aquí estamos, entendiste algo?

-casi nada

-no soy bueno para esto, pero cuando veas a koushiro seguro que entenderás todo

-koushiro?

-si, es el un genio para las computadoras, ustedes se llevan muy bien

-y taichi, desde ese campamento los conozco?

-te refieres a mi y a yamato?

-hai!

-a yamato, si; pero a mi, no, nosotros somos amigos desde que ambos tenemos cinco años, eso quiere decir que somos inseparables hace doce años

-entonces tu me conoces más que nadie, no?

-claro que si, somos mejores amigos por toda la vida

kokoro sonrió por lo que le había dicho taichi

-gracias taichi, por esa amistad

-kokoro yo sé que pronto recuperaras la memoria, ten fe

Yamato se acercó a taichi para saber que tanto conversaban con sora, la verdad le tenía algo de celos, pero ella se acercaba a él con total naturalidad, y en cambio a él, nada y para colmo tenía a ese chico kouji que no dejada a sora.

-taichi

-dime

-tenemos que irnos del hospital

-si, esta bien y que va a pasar con sora?

-tenemos que hablar con ese chico

taichi salió de la camilla y junto con yamato se acercaron donde estaba kokoro y kouji, taichi fue el que decidió hablar primero, ya que había un tensión fuerte entre yamato y kouji

-ehm.. chicos creo que tenemos que llamar a Odaiba para darle la noticia que ella ha aparecido

-ehmm si yo me encargo, ahora vuelvo

yamato se fue a llamar a su hermano para darle la noticia, mientras tanto taichi hablaba con kouji y kokoro

-kokoro, tus padres van a estar tan felices de volver a ver y ni hablar de mimi, hikari y miyako, prepárate para un ataque de abrazos inmensos

ella se hecho a reirse por todo lo que decia taichi, de verdad él parecía muy emocionado

-taichi, te puedo pedir un favor?

-si claro dime

-kouji-kun vendrá con nosotros

-QUE?!

-no me voy de tokyo sin kouji, esta vez habló seria

taichi entendió que no era bueno pelear con ella, asi que dijo

-Minamoto-san, puedes acompañarnos a Odaiba, por favor

Kouji entendió que taichi solo quería lo mejor para su kokoro, y que tal vez él no lo odiaba como aquel rubio que lo miraba de una manera asesina, asi que asintió

-por supuesto, además llámame kouji, por favor

-esta bien con tal que me llames taichi

ambos se dieron la mano, kokoro estaba en medio de esa escena y no podía estar más feliz, en eso apareció yamato.

-yama, kouji va a acompañarnos a Odaiba

-como?, lo dijo de mala gana

-kokoro quiere que él la acompañe, yo no le veo ningún problema, tu tampoco, verdad? (le quedó mirando a yamato para que no lo estropee todo)

-ahm, si claro, si ella lo desea puedes venir con nosotros

kouji hizo un acto de reverencia y asintió.

-muchas gracias, ishida-san y taichi-kun

kokoro los abrazó y sintió algo muy cálido, tanto como yamato y taichi sonreían de la felicidad que ella estuviera tan feliz y los abrazara como los viejos tiempos, incluso a kouji le dio alegría que ella por fin se soltará, porque siempre estaba con él y sabía que eso no era bueno.

-será mejor que vayamos al departamento donde vivía con kokoro, para poder recoger nuestras cosas para el viaje

-hai! , kokoro se agarró del brazo de kouji, vamos chicos nuestra casa está cerca de este hospital

_- YAMATO POV-_

_acaso ella dijo "NUESTRA" casa, que ha pasado con ella, como es posible que conozca a un tipo por dos semanas y ya diga nuestra casa y encima pare con él como si fuera su mono, malditos celos que tengo como quisiera ser yo ese muchacho, y pensar que todo esto es mi culpa por ocultarte el verdadero motivo por el cual vine a tokyo, me siento tan mal, y la única persona que puede aliviarme eres tu y tú estas al costado de ese tipo y ríes con él, hasta con taichi y a mi sólo me abrazaste porque accedí que él nos acompañarnos, tu abrazo se sintió tan cálido como los viejos tiempos, cuando me abrazabas y me decias lo mucho que me querían y me besabas con ese amor que tanto te caracteriza y que ahora sólo se lo profanas a ese chico, lagrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, siento que no lo puedo evitar_

_-END YAMATO POV-_

kokoro volteó para ver que ellos le siguieran el paso y vio que el joven de ojos celestes como kouji y cabello rubio estaba llorando, se soltó de kouji y le dijo que vaya adelantándose con taichi a la casa, kouji no quiso aceptar porque tenía miedo que se perdiera pero si se iba a quedar con yamato, sabía que él la protegería, así que kokoro agarro del brazo a taichi y a kouji y les dijo que vayan adelantandose, los dos le hicieron caso; yamato se limpiaba las lágrimas no quería que su sora lo viera así pero ya era tarde, ella se había dado cuenta, él vio que ella se acercó a él mientras que taichi y kouji seguían caminando.

-ishida-san

-sora, lo dijo tristemente

-porque estabas llorando

-no te preocupes fue algo que me entró a los ojos

-no me engañes por favor, no me gustan las mentiras

-etto..yo...

-si no lo sacas, será peor, y con su brazo sano le acaricio la cara

-sora te extraño, yo... te quiero y no me hago a la idea que tu no sepas quien soy yo ni lo que significo para ti

ella soltó rápidamente su mano del rostro de yamato y ella también se puso a llorar, lo que menos quería yamato era que ella llorara

-lo siento, sabía que no debía decírtelo

-no te preocupes de verdad

-porfavor no llores

-yo..no sé si recuerde toda mi vida pasada, perdóname por favor, ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte

-el doctor dice que si podrás pero necesitas estar cerca los tuyos, vas a ver si recordarás, se acerca y la abraza

-gracias, yama-kun

cuando ella pronunció esas palabras, le hizo recordar a yamato que ella lo llamaba así de cariño cuando eran novios.

-sora.. mi sora

-dime kokoro por favor

-esta bien, te llamaré como tu quieras pero no me alejes de ti por favor

-no quiero que estes triste yamato, yo... tengo sentimientos encontrados

-como es eso?

-nosé porque no te tengo mucha confianza

-y eso te pasa con taichi?

-no, el me da una calidez, no es la misma calidez que siento con kouji pero me siento bien a su lado

-y con migo, no?, esas palabras le dolían pronunciar a yamato

-pues..yo...si siento esa calidez que siento con kouji pero también hay otra sensación que no puedo explicar, perdóname por favor

-no te preocupes, voy a recuperar tu confianza, vas a ver

-ya te sientes mejor?

-si, gracias kokoro

-será mejor que nos vayamos, taichi-kun y kouji-kun deben estar preocupados

-kokoro espera

yamato la agarra del brazo y sus miradas se encuentran, él se acerca hasta su rostro, kokoro no pone resistencia puesto que hay algo en él que la cautiva pero a la vez siente dolor.

-eto..yo, kokoro no podía decir nada se encontraba nerviosa a tenerlo tan cerca

-kokoro te puedo dar un beso? porfavor

ella quería decir que no, pero algo en su interior no se pudo resistir y asintió con su cabeza, yamato se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente

-ahora si nos podemos ir, vamos kokoro

-hai! (kokoro estaba super roja)

y asi se dirigieron a la puerta del hospital donde se encontraba kouji y taichi.


	9. El departamento de Kouji y Kokoro

-hey, se tardaron mucho ya no tenia nada que hablar con kouji

-taichi baka, dijo yamato molesto

-no te preocupes ishida-san no me ofendió, vamos kokoro?

-hai!, chicos nos siguen?

tanto el portador del valor y el portador de la amistad asintieron y siguieron a kouji y a kokoro, todos estaban en silencio, el departamento de kouji se encontraba a unas escasas 5 cuadras del hospital, así que el camino fue corto pero incómodo.

-bueno, llegamos, pasen por favor

-ehmm gracias, kokoro no tendras algo de comer me muero de hambre,

taichi se tocaba el estomago como síntoma del gran apetito que tenía

-taichi deja de ser una molestia para ellos

-no te preocupes tai-kun, te voy a invitar mis galletas

-gallteas? que rico?

-kokoro los preparó ayer, dijo kouji

-ella recuerda como hacer galletas?, pregunto alarmado yamato

-si, y me salen muy ricos.. quieres uno?

-ehm, esta bien gracias

-a kokoro no le gusta la comida que le he preparado solo quiere comer galletas, se quejó kouji

kokoro cuando lo escuchó, lo miró y le sacó la lengua de forma divertida, él sólo la miró con toda la ternura y cariño que le tenía, yamato vio esas miradas, quería hacer un escandalo pero sabía lo importante que era kouji para la recuperación de su sora. Yamato probó las galletas y le recordó al sabor de las galletas que ella le habia hecho esa navidad en la que ambos se declararon su amor y comenzaron una relación hace ya cuatro años, sintió nostalgia

-kokoro estas galletas estan muy ricas, nunca pierdes el toque eh, hablo taichi con las galletas en la boca

-ah? así que antes también lo hacía, ne?

taichi le iba a explicar que siempre lo hacia en los aniversarios o fechas importantes que compartian con yamato, pero este callo a taichi

-kokoro, minamoto-san por favor alisten sus cosas para poder alcanzar el último tren

-kouji-kun vamos al cuarto

kokoro agarro a kouji de la mano y se dirigieron al cuarto que compartían a yamato y taichi les hervía la sangre de la cólera de sólo pensar que le pudo haber hecho a sora en ese cuarto, pero tenían algo de esperanza que nada haya pasado y se quedaron sentados en el sofá que estaba en la sala

mientras tanto en el cuarto, kokoro y kouji hablaban;

-kokoro no creo que sea buena idea acompañarte

-ya hablamos de eso kouji-kun porfavor

-pero tu debes estar con tu familia, yo sólo seré un estorbo

kokoro cierra la puerta silenciosamente con llave y se acerca a kouji y lo abraza

-no me dejes sola

-kokoro, yo...

-te quiero

-mi pequeña tu necesitas recobrar tu vida, ser feliz con tus padres, amigos y con él, esas ultimas palabras le dolían mucho pero él solo quería lo mejor para kokoro

-kouji, me quieres?

-por supuesto que si

-entonces no digan nada más y te vas con migo a Odaiba

-de..demo

-nada de peros, ya no quiero llorar kouji, quiero ser feliz y tu eres parte de mi felicidad

-con tigo nadie puede, no?

-así parece, ella sonrió, ahora ayúdame a meter la ropa que me regalaste y a cambiarme de ropa

-QUE?!

-dije algo malo?

-pero..pe..pero kokoro no seria mejor que esperes que lleguemos a Odaiba y pedirle a tu mamá o a una chica que te ayuda con lo de la ropa?

-kouji-kun cuantas veces me has ayudado a ponerme la ropa?

-etto...

-mas de cuatro veces, ya debes estar acostumbrado

-yo...

-o prefieres que le diga a tai-kun o uhmm haber a yamato-san?

-kokoro eso es una amenaza?

-jaja, uhmm no sé, lo dijo en tono burlesco

-esta bien, dime que te quieres poner

-haber dejame escoger

En la sala;

-porque demoran tanto

-tranquilo yamato, deben estar hablando

-pero igual es mucho tiempo para alistar su ropa

-deberías hablar con kouji es un buen chico

-supongo, si la ayudó sin conocerla debe serlo

-celoso

-que dijiste, baka?, yamato estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-que estás celoso

-como no quieres que lo esté si mi novia para detrás de ese tipo!

-ella no es sora, es kokoro

-tu también?

-es que ella no es tu novia, osea si en físico pero su mente no se recupera y mientras no sea SORA será mejor que dejes ese tema en el limbo

-desde cuando das buenos consejos?

-siempre tengo buenas ideas

-ja! si claro

-hey! que quieres decir

-nada olvidalo

taichi se sintió ofendido y buscó una manera de hacerlo molestarlo

-yamato esta celoso, esta celoso, yamato esta celoso, lo decía cantando de forma burlesca

-calla baka

-yamato esta celoso, esta celoso, yamato esta celoso

-taichi basta!

-yamato esta celoso, esta celoso, yamato esta celoso

-ya me hartaste, y le lanzó un puño.

-imbecil que te pasa

-te dije que pararás

-ahora vas a ver

ambos se pusieron a darse de golpes en la sala del departamento de kouji, kokoro escuchó la bulla y cuando salió los encontró dandoselo a golpes y grito:

-BASTA!

los dos voltearon a verla, se veía preciosa tenía puesto un vestido de color celeste con unas balerinas azules y un saco de color amarillo claro y en su cabello tenía una vincha de color negro con un lazo, super femenina

ambos dijieron: wau!

-porque se estaban peleando?

-este.. veras kokoro

-fue mi culpa, dijo yamato

-porque lo hiciste yamato-san?

-lo siento, no se repetirá

-estas muy linda kokoro

-gracias taichi-kun, kouji lo escogió y me ayudó a ponermelo

-COMO?!, se volvió a alterar yamato

-que kouji-kun me ayudó

-pero...

-no creeras que con este yeso puedo vestirme sola, kouji me ayudó a bañarme, secarme, me peinaba y me vestia, por eso a veces me dice muñequita, kokoro se sonrojó al contar eso

yamato se quedó en blanco, no creia lo que estaba escuchando, a taichi también le sorprendió un poco pero entendía que era porque ella no tenía a quien más recurrir, pero igual le daba un poco de envidia que él haya podido ver el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, aún tenias ciertos sentimientos a ella los cuales no estaban de todo aclarados.

-yamato-san?

yamato seguia en sus pensamientos

-yamato-san? tierra llamando a yamato-san?

taichi se acercó a yamato y le movió el peinado, yamato casi le vuelve a pegar pero como kouji y kokoro lo estaban viendo no hizo nada y se controló.

-ya tenemos que irnos, tienen todo listo?, preguntó taichi

-si, hasta tengo ese aparatito que tu también tienes taichi

-aparatito? cual?

-ese aparato blanco

-kokoro no se ha separado de ese aparato nunca, exceptuando cuando me corté y tuvimos que salir de emergencia, dijo kouji

taichi y yamato cruzaron miradas,

-eso te lo vamos a explicar después kokoro pero es bueno que lo tengas por favor cuidado

-esta bien yamato-san

-primero vamos a pasar por el hotel en donde yamato y yo nos hospedábamos para recoger nuestras cosas y luego iremos a la estación de tren, esta bien?, explicó taichi

Los cuatro bajando al primer piso y pidieron un taxi, luego se dirigieron al hotel en donde se hospedaban taichi y yamato, el primero fue el que buscó las maletas de ambos ya que si salía yamato una fan o un grupo de ellas lo podía molestar, como taichi se demoraba mucho Yamato salió del taxi y cuando estaba por entrar al hotel vinieron un grupo de chicas y lo comenzaron a jalonear, kokoro y kouji que estaban en el taxi vieron la escena y al principio les pareció gracioso, pero luego kouji se preocupó por la salud de yamato y kokoro lo miraba con pena pero también miraba un cierto grado de cólera hacia esas chicas

-deberiamos ayudarlo kouji-kun

-y que podemos hacer?

-pegarles con un palo?

-no creo que eso sea bueno kokoro

-no entiendo porque se le pegan así, pobre

-yamato ishida es el líder de una de las bandas de rock más importante de Japón es por eso señorita, explicó el taxista

-vaya en que mundo vivo que no sé eso, contestó kouji

-ahm entonces esas chicas son parte de su club de fans, ne?

-él no sólo tiene fans acá en Japón su música también suena por otros países, el taxista hablaba muy emocionado de la vida artística de yamato

kokoro vio la cara de desesperación de Yamato y algo en su interior hizo que ella se bajara del taxi y se parara al frente del conglomerado de chicas y gritara

-DEJENLO EN PAZ!

las muchachas se quedaron en blanco y cuando voltearon para contestarle vieron la cara de kokoro, cuyos ojos brillaban de ira, y huyeron del hotel dejando tirado a Yamato en la acera, con la mano sana le ofreció el brazo para que él pueda pararse

-estas bien?

-si gracias so.. lo siento kokoro

-que bueno, es mejor que subas al taxi con nosotros

-si será mejor

kouji vio toda esa escena se sintió un poco mal porque él pensó que kokoro estaba recordando lo que significaba yamato en su vida, nadie le iba a negar que lo que ella acababa de hacer era un escena de celos, pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron abajo cuando kokoro y yamato entraron al taxi, ella le agarro la mano y la entrelazó con la suya y se acurrucó en él, derrepente después de todo él estaba equivocado.

A yamato se le hizo complicado ver esa escena, prefería estar con las fans que lo aplasten de nuevo quería salir del hotel pero la esperanza de que ella poco a poco recordará todo el amor que ellos dos se tenían le daba fuerzas, después de viente minutos taichi por fin bajó con las maletas de ambos y aclaró que se demoró porque tuvo que entrar al baño; ya con todas las maletas listas ahora sí se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.


	10. La puerta

Llegamos a la estación de trenes, Yamato-san compró los cuatro pasajes, kouji quería pagar el suyo y el mío, pero él no lo permitió, se ve era terco, en esa pequeña discusión que hubo entre ellos, taichí-kun me habló

-y como te sientes?

-yo?, tranquila

-no estas ansiosa de saber cuánta gente te espera en Odaiba?

- la verdad no

-no te da curiosidad ver a tus padres?

-un poco la verdad, pero me siento ajena a todo eso, me entiendes?

-eh, no mucho, pero siempre cuenta con migo, vale?

-si.. ehm taichi-kun creo que se van a pelear a manos

Los dos se quedaron observando a yamato y a kouji

-no me había dado cuenta cuanto se parecen ellos dos

-no se parecen en nada, tai-kun

-claro que si, no lo digo en el físico sino que tienen en mismo carácter

-kouji tiene un carácter lindo, no se molesta pero es bien avergonzado

-hablas como si lo conocieras de toda una vida , que graciosa eres

-es que siento que lo conozco de siempre, él también tiene esa sensación

-me acuerdo que una vez dijiste eso de nosotros

-que dije?

-que en una vida pasada nosotros fuimos familia por eso es que siempre parabamos pegados, ya lo recordarás

-debo detener esa discusión

Kokoro se acercó donde los dos estaban discutiendo y de una sola gritada los calmó a los dos, taichi pensó *sora sigue ahí, no podrá recordar pero su personalidad no lo cambia nadie*,

-chicos, el tren viene en cinco minutos así que más le vale comprar las entradas

Yamato se apresuró a comprarlas, ganándole a Kouji

Efectivamente, el tren cinco minutos apareció y yo me senté al lado de kouji y de taichí, yamato al frente de nosotros, eran dos horas de recorrido, taichí se puso a escuchar música, kouji y yo hablábamos y reíamos de anécdotas que él me contaba de su colegio y yamato-san se quedó dormido, las dos horas pasaron rápido, y los cuatro bajamos del tren y tomamos otro taxi para dirigirnos a donde yo vivía con mis padres, miraba desde las ventanas del taxi el lugar, de verdad que Odaiba era un bonito lugar, vi un parque con un árbol inmenso y sentí nostalgia

-kokoro, en ese parque siempre nos reunidos todos, dijo taichi

Después de cinco minutos el taxi se estacionó por orden de yamato, taichi y este bajaron con las maletas yo me quedé con kouji en el carro, taichí me dijo,

-kokoro, kouji bajen

Kouji estaba por bajar pero le retuve el brazo

-que pasa kokoro?

-no quiero bajar

-tienes miedo?

-ehm.. no.. yo..

-tranquila mi muñequita yo estaré a tu costado como lo prometido

-quedate acá un rato

-kokoro estamos en un taxi, tenemos que bajar

-no quiero

-no te pongas terca, venga vamos

-no kouji no puedo

-si puedes yo estaré con tigo

Kouji le extendió la mano para ella saliera del taxi, ella asintió a su gesto y se dirigieron a la puerta del edificio en donde se encontraba su casa, taichí y yamato los estaban esperando

-pasó algo?, preguntó taichí

-no nada sólo que kokoro se distrajo un poco, verdad kokoro?

-hai!

-uhm.. , taichi no lo creyó, bueno menso charla y más acción tenemos que subir

-vamos a ir por las escaleras?, preguntó kokoro

-no! Tu vives en el doceavo piso y con las maletas ni hablar, para eso existe el ascensor

Yamato no decía nada y eso inquietaba a kokoro, pero no podía acercarse para hablar con él porque tampoco quería separarse de kouji.

Taichi apretó un botón el cual rápidamente nos llevó al piso en donde según él yo vivía, yamato tocó la puerta y una señora muy simpática de cabello marrón oscuro que lucia un poco demacrada abrió dicha puerta, yamato y taichi entraron con las maletas, la señora me quedo mirando y se puso a llorar y me abrazó, sentí todo el cariño que ella me podía transmitir en ese abrazo, creo que esa señora es mi mamá, y me soltó

-sora hija, como te he extrañado, no sabes lo que ha sido no saber nada de ti,

Un señor de la misma edad, que usaba lentes también se acercó a mi y también me abrazo y me dijo que su trabajo ya no iba a ser más importante que su familia y que ahora estaría más presente pero que no le diera esos sustos, yo no entendía porque me decía eso,

-sora, hija?

No podía pronunciar nada, ni quería entrar a esa casa, todo era extraño para mí, miré a kouji, él notó la mirada de desesperación que tenía, me sentía confundida quería huir pero él agarro mi mano y me dijo

-tranquila, no va a pasar nada, recuerda nuestra promesa

-quien es usted, joven?, preguntó la mama de sora

-él es Kouji Minatomo, le explicó Taichi, es el chico que ayudó a sora cuando ella tuvo el accidente

- Muchas gracias joven, agradecieron los padres de ella.

-no hay de que señores.

-que pasa sora, hija pasa, dijo su mamá

Taichi, yamato y kouji mantuvieron miradas cómplices, al parecer taichi y yamato cuando llamaron a sus familiares y amigos omitieron el hecho que ella no recordaba a nadie, de pronto un ruido se escucha del fondo de esa casa, una vos femenina un poco chillosa, kokoro apartó la mirada de Kouji e inclinó su cabeza y vio a un ave grande de color rosa se acercaba super cerca de ella.

-sora, sora, por fin volviste, lo decía entre lágrimas biyomon

Kokoro se le quedó mirando, soltó la mano de Kouji y se agachó para estar al mismo nivel que la digimon rosado

-biyomon

-sora, te he extrañado

-biyomon, biyomon, decía mientras lágrimas salían de sus mejillas

Kouji se sorprendió al ver a esa criatura extraña, quiso defender a kokoro pero ella parecía a gusta con esa criatura, lo raro estaba es que él ver a biyomon no se le hizo del todo nuevo, sentía dentro de él como si ya la hubiera conocido.

-vamos hija pasa a la casa, te tenemos una sorpresa, dijo la madre al ver la escena de sora y biyomon

En ese momento taichí iba a decirles la verdad a los padres de sora pero Yamato con un gesto le pidió que se callara y él comenzó a hablar:

- Sres. Takenouchi, hay algo que todavía no les hemos dicho y es la razón por la cual sora esta un poco raro

- Porfavor, ishida dinos que pasa, exijió la mama de sora

- Esto no es fácil de explicar, pero a sora la atropelló un auto, si bien como la están viendo tiene en el brazo un yeso eso no es para alarmase

- entonces, el padre de sora también estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- lo que quiero decir es que sora en el accidente sufrió un severo daño cerebral y no recuerda nada

los padres de sora se quedaron sin palabras, no sabían que hacer la miraban y ella lucía feliz por estar con biyomon pero también tomaron conciencia que cuando la vieron, el rostro de ella era de miedo, temor y algo de ansiedad y sintieron pena que su propia hija no recuerde nada, después de unos minutos la sra. Takenoucho reaccionó

-no entiendo

-que?, preguntó taichí

-si ustedes dicen que sora no recuerda nada, como es posible que recuerde a biyomon?

-eso no lo sabemos, es un enigma total para nosotros, por eso queremos hablar urgente con koushiro, habló yamato

Kouji seguía parado, se sentía incomodo, la situación era muy tensa para él y kokoro parecía feliz de estar con ese ave rosada que ella le decía biyomon, se sintió amenazado y sin esperanza cuando pensó que si ella recordara toda su vida él sólo sería un obstáculo o algo peor como que a ella ya no le importe él y para no tener esos pensamientos negativos la idea de regresar a tokyo se le vino por la mente, pero ese lazo raro, o lo que algunos le podríamos decir "único" hizo que kokoro tenga un presentimiento y se levantara, que agarrara de una de las garras a biyomon y la acercara a Kouji

-biyomon, él es Kouji, Kouji ella es mi compañera biyomon

-sora que es él, un amigo?

-si biyomon, te puedo pedir un favor?

-claro sora, lo que tu quieres

-dime kokoro, por favor

-como la forma de tu emblema?

-ehmm..supongo, biyomon saluda cordialmente con Kouji quiero que se lleven bien

-lo siento, mucho gusto, biyomon me llamo Kouji Minamoto

-kawai! Que lindo eres!, sor.. lo siento kokoro, y como lo conociste?

-yo conocí a kokoro cuando ella sufrió el accidente y desde ese momento la cuidé

Biyomon se pone a llorar de nuevo

-porque lloras?, Kouji se agachó para tener el mismo tamaño que biyomon y le acarició la cabeza

-muchas gracias por cuidar de sora, ella es lo más preciado para mi

-sabes, biyomon para mi también ella es lo más preciado para mi

Biyomon al escuhar estas palabras lo abraza, kouji se alegra al recibir este abrazo

-la cuidaremos los dos, te parece?

Biyomon asintió, kokoro al ver la escena no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento, cuando su mirada se puso en la puerta, vio que los señores tanto con taichi y yamato también habían visto toda esa escena, y estaban algo consternados porqué Kouji no se había alterado con biyomon, hasta incluso parecía que se conocían. Sus padres al escuchar la conversación anterior tomaron en consideración que a ella no le gustaba que le dijieran sora sino kokoro, así que su papá le dijo:

-kokoro, hija pasa tu sorpresa te está esperando

Kokoro se alegró escuchar su "nombre", la estabas aceptando con su nueva identidad, agarro de la mano a biyomon e hizo que kouji le agarrara del hombro, puesto que el yeso era todo un conflicto todavía, y se dirigieron a entrar a su casa.


	11. Sorpresa!

Kouji POV's

esta criatura rosa nunca lo he visto pero no siento miedo hacia ella, si kokoro le ha hablado con tanto afecto es por que es inofensiva, además siento que hay más como de su especie... que raro no siento ningún tipo de incomodidad ni de asombro, eso será normal? ... ya estamos dentro de la casa de ella y es un ambiente muy bonito combina muy bien el japón tradicional con algunas cosas modernas, lo que me asombra es la cantidad de flores que hay en este lugar definitivamente acá viven mujeres, nada comparado en donde yo vivía creo que biyomon.. asi se llama creo me está hablando

END kouji POV's

-Kouji, toma asiente por favor, habla biyomon

-ehmm si gracias

-kokoro vamos a tu cuarto?

-ehmm biyomon no se donde está mi cuarto, lo siento

-y eso porque? y porque te has cambiado de nombre?

Kouji habló porque ella se estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda de las preguntas que le hacia la digimon rosa

-biyomon lo que sucede es que.. haber como te lo explico de una manera simple.. ya.. tu alguna vez te has golpeado la cabeza?

- a veces, sobretodo cuando hemos luchado

-luchado? ..ehmmmm bueno bueno, sabes que en algunos años esos golpes pueden tener otros efectos?

-como cuales?

kokoro sonreia al ver esa escena parecia que kouji era el padre y biyomon una hija preguntona

- a algunas personas le salen un chinchon en la cabeza y a otros como kokoro se les da problemas para recordar

-pero ella me recuerda a mi, verdad que si sora?

-claro, biyomon..pero ya hablamos de mi nombre

-y como se golpeó la cabeza y porque tiene esa cosa blanca en su brazo?

-me atropelló un auto, sentenció kokoro

cuando la digimon rosa escuchó esas palabras se puso a llorar y abrazó su compañera

-tranquila biyo todo esta bien estoy viva que no me ves?

-si yo hubiera estado con tigo, esto no hubiera pasado

-el pasado no se puede cambiar, las cosas tenian que pasar

-pero yo.. es mi deber

-calma, kokoro le secó las lagrimas y le acarició, yo estoy bien gracias a los cuidados de kouji-kun

-eso es cierto?

-claro que es cierto biyomon yo no miento, o si?

-claro que no

kouji se sonrojó.

En la cocina, se encontraban los padres de sora con taichi y yamato

-al menos ella está bien, dijo el padre

-pero no nos reconoce, habló preocupada la Sra. Takenouchi

-lo raro es que a biyomon si la reconoce y cuando la encontramos me habló de agumon

-es cierto, taichi ... es por eso que tenemos que hablar con izzy derrepente el tiene una explicación lógica, habló yamato

- ah cierto..me olvidé comentarles que todos sus amigos y sus digimons estan encerrados en el cuarto de nuestra sora, le queriamos dar una sorpresa de bienvenida a ella, pero parece que la sorpresa nos hemos llevado nosotros

-lo sentimos mucho señora, el no decirle el verdadero estado en que se encontraba sora pero esas cosas no se pueden decir por telefono

-no te preocupes yamato, se también que ha sido difícil para todos el no saber donde estaba mi hija

-pero tenemos la esperanza que ella recupere la memoria pronto, el doctor dijo que sera progresivo y que no tenga estres ni preocupaciones

-y cuando le van a quitar el yeso, taichi?

-uhmm no estoy seguro creo que en una semana, verdad yamato?

-ehmm si en siete días aproximadamente, debe ir al hospital, el doctor que la atendió dijo que su brazo ya debería estar sano

-y ese chico Minamoto-san .. es realmente bueno?, preguntó el Sr. Takenouchi

-pues parece que si, ha cuidado de ella desde que ha estado en el hospital le dio comida un lugar donde dormir y ella se siente protegida con él, sólo confia en él, habló con gran tristeza yamato

-tranquilo matt ella va a recordar quien es y va a recordar lo que ustedes son, taichi trataba de ser optimista

-si hijo tranquilo, hay que tener fe que ella nos va a recordar, dijo Toshiko

yamato se asombró por las palabras de la mama de sora, él sabía que a la señora nunca se le hizo gracia que un "cantante" estuviera con su hija, ella prefería a taichi desde siempre, pero le reconfortaba que le dijera "hijo" y que la pena la compartian todos.

Todos los que estaban en la cocina y Kouji que estaba en la sala escucharon un grito

Kouji fue el primera persona en aparecer en la escena y vio que kokoro estaba desmayada, biyomon le daba aire y un chico de cabello azules y de lentes estaba que le tomaba el pulso. luego llegaron taichi, yamato y sus padres...

-Mimi que ha pasado?, preguntó Toshiko

-sólo le queriamos dar una sopresa pero... mimi se puso a llorar

-izzy explicate por favor,

-esta bien taichi, lo que pasa es que cuando ella entró nosotros dijimos "SORPRESA", ella vio a los digimons y nos vio a nosotros y unas luces salieron de nuestros digivices, que se centraron en ella, Mimi gritó al ver eso y cuando las luces se apagaron ella se desvaneció

-izzy tenemos que hablar con tigo, trajiste tu laptop?,

-por supuesto yamato

Kouji la cargó y la puso en su cama, los chicos se preguntaban quién era ese chico pero estaban más preocupados por la situación de sora, biyomon lloraba al verla

-ella está bien, solo fue un ligera desmayo, habló jou

-estas seguro?, preguntaron los chicos

-si, solo necesita descansar es mejor dejarla sola hasta que despierte

-jou yo me quiero quedar con ella, por favor

-etto.. biyomon

-biyomon y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar, dijo kouji

jou lo miró desconcertado

-lo siento, no nos han presentado mi nombre jou kido, mucho gusto

- él es Minamoto Kouji un amigo de Sora, dijo Taichi

-no sabia que Sora tenia amigos en Tokyo, habló Miyako

-ehmm bueno... será mejor que biyomon y yamato se queden en el cuarto para cuando Sora despierte

-pero kido-san yo me quiero quedar

-llamame jou, kouji-san si eres amigo de sora también eres el mío

- cierto kouji no te he presentado a todos nuestros amigos asi que mejor vamos todos a la sala, además de tenemos que explicar sobre los digimons y el estado de Sora, vale?

-ehmm yo... kouji estaba en dudas

Hikari y Takeru vieron la cara de yamato la cual era de desesperación y angustia y jalaron a Kouji hacia la sala.

-kouji-san mi nombre es hikari yagami, soy la hermana menor de taichi, y el es takeru takaishi, el hermano menor de yamato, tenemos un montón de preguntas que hacerte, verdad chicos?

takeru quiñó el ojo,

-ehm si si claro... vamos vamos, todos se fueron corriendo hacia la sala, incluido los padres de sorad ejando a yamato y a biyomon en el cuarto. Yamato se acercó a la cama de ella, y se arrodilló, biyomon estaba su costado

-ella va a estar bien, verdad?

-si biyomon, ella es fuerte vas a ver que ella va a estar bien

-a ti no te recuerda, no?

la cara del digielegido de la amistad se puso triste

-no biyomon a mi no me recuerda, pero a ti si y eso me da esperanza que ella me recuerde pronto

-vas a ver que si,, sora te ama mucho y pronto se acordará de ti

-eso espero, la extraño tanto..para ella soy un desconocido

-no hay que perder la fe, el amor que ella te tiene está ahí en su corazón

yamato se acerca a biyomon y la abraza

-muchas gracias, la verdad es que ya no sé que hacer

-no te preocupes yo le hablara a sora siempre de ti, para que te recuerde más

-no, deja que ella se acuerde sola de mi, por favor

-esta bien.. y ese chico kouji parece bueno, ne?

-me cuesta negarlo, pero si... a él le debemos que sora esté bien

-ella lo debe querer, ne?

-si, creo que sólo confía en él, no quiso venir si él no venía con nosotros

-pero ya estan acá en casa, eso es lo importante

Sora estaba dando muestras de que iba a despertar

-creo que será mejor que los deje solos un momento

biyomon se fue volando por la ventana

-gracias, susurró yamato

Matt agarró la mano de sora y lo acarició, ella de despertó al contacto de su mano con la otra personas, ella abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de yamato

-estas bien?

-si creo, me duele un poco la cabeza

-quieres que vaya a buscar algo para ese dolor?

-ehm..no te preocupes, yamato etto yo... lo siento

-porque?

-escuché la conversación que tuviste con biyomon, kokoro bajó la mirada

-no te pongas triste, en la sala tienes a personas que me matarian si por mi culpa tu sonrisa desaparece

-ellos son nuestros amigos, verdad?

-si, hemos vivido mil y un aventuras, somos inseparables

-sientate con migo un momento por favor

-no quieres verlos?

-si..pero quiero hablar con tigo un momento, por favor

Yamato se sentó al costado de sora, ambos estaban en la cama, él miraba a la esquina y sora miraba una foto que estaba en su buró, se trataba de la foto que les tomo andromon en el primer viaje al digimundo

-yamato..yo..

-kokoro no te aflijas, vamos a la sala mejor

yamato se estaba parando pero sintió que un brazo lo jalaba, él volteó y se encontró con esos rojizos ojos de sora, ella también había perdido en esa mirada.

-quédate un rato con migo,

-no

-porque no?

-porque no sé si pueda controlar mis impulsos kokoro, no te quiero confundir más el doctor dijo que necesitas tranquilad para que te recuperes rápido y yo, él sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca

-shhh, estas muy estresado, calmate

yamato se puso rojo, agarró de los brazos a sora y la abrazó

-no llores por favor, habló kokoro

-esta bien, no lo haré pero dejame abrazarte un rato más porfavor

-se siente bien

-ahm? eso dejo desconcertado a yamato

-tu calor, se siente bien

Ella lo abrazó con fuerzas

-kokoro.. yo..

-no hables arruinas el momento, ella rió

Yamato bajó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba ella

-sora

ella levantó la mirada

-es kokoro y agarró la camisa que tenia puesto yamato, lo jaló y ella le dio un beso

En la ventana biyomon veía la escena y le daba alegraría saber que el amor de sora hacia yamato estaba presente que eso no había cambiado, o al menos eso creía, y escuchó que la puerta se iba abrir y era...


	12. Dormida?

takeru's POV

Tenía que asegurarme de hablar con mi hermano, él se ve tan afligido por lo de Sora, y cierto yo también estoy preocupado por ella, ella siempre ha sido como una hermana mayor, una mamá que me daba cariño y apoyo cuando estaba en el digimundo, y que ahora no sepa nada de nosotros...me siento raro, nosé que haría si algo así le pasara a Hikari y que no me pueda recordar y que encima venga con un chico y que no se quiera separar de él, moriria de los celos ... no entiendo como mi hermano se está controlando tanto, iré al cuarto de Sora

Fin Takeru's POV

-así que eres de Tokyo?

-Miyako no seas impertinente, habló Iori, disculpe a mi amiga ella es muy como diria curiosa

-hey! me estas diciendo chismosa?

-si te queda el guante...

-DAISUKE CALLATE!

-Miyako porfavor, dijo Ken, tranquilizate que va a pensar Minamoto-san de nosotros

- pero Daisuke tiene la culpa siempre me busca pleito

- yo? tu sola te exaltas, pareces menospausica

- QUE ME DIJISTE?! ahora vas a ver cuando te agarre te voy... Miyako comenzó a perseguir por toda la sala a Daisuke, y ken corriendo detras de Mikayo

- se ve que esta chica tiene mucha energia

-es cierto Mimanoto-san, Iori estaba a su costado

-por favor diganme Kouji, no me agrada mucho los honorificos

En ese momento Takeru se levanta del sillón de la sala para dirigirse al cuarto de Sora, Kouji lo ve y le pregunta a donde va

-iré a ver como está Sora

-te acompaño, por favor

-etto..., Takeru no sabia como decirle que no, felizmente Mimi y Hikari vieron la situación y hablaron con Koushiro y Jou para que le hagan conversación a Kouji

-Kouji, por favor cuentanos de tu vida, a que te dedicas, preguntó Koushiro

Takeru aprovecho el bondardeos de preguntas y se fue al cuarto, cuando abrió la puerta se dio con la gran sorpresa de ver a su hermano y novia besándose, se avergonzó un poco pero esta alegre de verlos juntos.

Kokoro escuchó que la puerta se abría y pensó que era Kouji y se separó instantáneamente de Yamato, el dueño del emblema de la amistad quería matar a la persona que interrumpió ese momento, ambos voltearon a ver quién era

-Takeru

-eh!...te acuerdas de mi?, el rostro de takeru se llenó de alegría

-takeru taka... ehmm takeru takaishi

-el mismo aquí lo tienes presente, sonreía

Yamato estaba tan sorprendido que no podía hablar, sora había recordado a su hermanito incluso con apellido.

Takeru se acercó donde Sora y la abrazó

-takeru, pequeño, como estas?

-hey! Sora hablas como mi mamá

-ella prefiere que le digan kokoro, dijo yamato

-jaja, que bueno que aprendiste Ishida-kun, le sonrió, yamato se puso rojo queria besarla de nuevo pero estaba takeru y movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

-peque.. donde está tu gorro verde? y patamon? donde está hikari?

- mi gorro verde?

-creo que se refiere al gorro que usabas cuando fuimos al digimundo

-ahmm, bueno kokoro he crecido ya no me queda, uhmm patamon está en el digimundo estaba muy preocupado por ti, como los otros pero ya van a venir para verte y Hikari está en la sala con los demás hablando con Kouji

-Kouji, lo he dejado solo tengo que salir de este cuarto

-tranquila, takenouchi, él esta bien... izzy y joe estan hablando con él

-quienes? takenouchi? yo soy kokoro minamoto

*ella ha adoptado el apellido de Kouji?, tanto lo quiere? y si es así porque entonces me besó, Ahh! quiero explotar*, pensó Yamato

Takeru tomó de la mano a kokoro

-vamos kokoro, tenemos que decirle al resto que ya me recuerdes, me van a envidiar mucho

-ja! eres un tonto takeru

-tengo el privilegio que mi cuñada me recuerde

-ehh? cuñada? porque me dices eso?

-que no recuerdas que yamato y yo somos hermanos?

- etto... ahora que los veo.. de verdad se parecen

yamato y takeru casi se caen del asombro

-demo... yamato-kun y takeru-kun tienen apellidos diferentes

los hermanos se entristecieron al recordar el porque de sus apellidos diferentes, aun para ellos era complicado decir que sus padres se habian separado, yamato comenzó a hablar mientras miraba al suelo

-kokoro nuestros padres se separaron cuando eramos pequeños y por eso..

-entiendo, pero no se pongan tristes, cuando crezcan tendrán una hermosa familia

-tu lo crees?, preguntó Takeru ilusionado

-Por supuesto, no dejes escapar nunca a Hikari y tendras todo lo que siempre has querido mi rubio favorito, le tocó la cabeza de manera cariñosa.

-arigato! mi pelirroja favorita, y que hay de mi hermano, él también tendrá una hermosa familia, verdad?

Cuando kokoro le iba contestar, Kouji apareció en el cuarto

-kokoro despertaste, estaba preocupado por ti, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó

-no te preocupes estoy bien, estaba conversando con mi rubio favorito y yamato-kun

-quieres que me vaya para que puedan hablar mejor?, preguntó Kouji

-no, no, agitó la cabeza, quiero conocerlos, quiero ver a mi pequeña luz

-ehmm?, kouji esta confundido con lo que decía kokoro, primero lo del rubio favorito y ahora su pequeña luz, no entendia nada

-Se refiere a Hikari, la hermana de Taichi, dijo takeru, ella siempre nos decía así.

-que mi pequeña luz es hermana de Taichi-kun?, pero no se parecen en nada!, habló sorprendida kokoro

-felizmente, ella es hermosa, dulce, tierna, *suspiró*, en cambio taichi es...

-si taichi te escuchara...te pegaría, dijo yamato

-así que mi pequeña ya estas recordando?

-etto..asi parece Kouji, se sonrojó cuando escucho esas palabras de él

-que bueno, eso quiere decir que te hace bien este lugar y que pronto vas a recordar todo, kouji trataba de sonar lo más feliz posible pero en el fondo tenia miedo y tristeza de que ella ya no lo necesitara.

-y que estamos esperando, hikari y los demás deben estar ansiosos de verte kokoro, vamos!

-hai! vamos tk!

kokoro y takeru iban adelante, mientras que yamato y kouji iban detrás de ellos, los dos ni se miraban, existía una gran barrera entre ellos.

Kokoro POV

tengo que hablar con Kouji, a mi él no me engaña sé que se siente mal porque he recordado a takeru y a hikari pero como le hago entender que no quiero que se aleje de mi, aun asi recuerde todo lo quiero en mi vida siempre, no entiendo porque le di ese beso a ishida-kun... me nació se sintió tan bien.. tan bien como cuando besé a kouji... no puedo confundirme de esa manera, Kouji es lo mejor que tengo ahora, y Yamato es... que es yamato en mi vida?...creo que takeru me está hablando..

kokoro's end POV

-miren, sora despertó, habló Mimi

-sora ya estas mejor?, has dormido bien?, te duele la cabeza?, jou comenzó a bombardearle de preguntas

-calmate jou, la vas a traumar, bromeó Taichi

- lo siento, pero es mi responsabilidad, además es nuestra amiga estoy preocupado por ella

-arigato! jou-san! te lo agradesco

-a que no saben a quien recordó primero sora?, dijo Takeru

Todos se acercaron a Takeru y gritaron,

-a mí, obviamente si soy su mejor amiga, sentenció Mimi

- no Mimi te equivocas, soy yo porque compartimos el lazo del emblema del amor, dijo Miyako.

- par de locas! a mi me recuerda por mi sentido del humor, dijo Daisuke.

-ehmmm.. NO! Sora recuerda a Hikari y a mi

-de verdad sora, me recuerdas?, hikari lucía muy emocionada

-mi pequeña luz, me alegra tanto verte.

-no es justo porque los recuerda a ellos y nosotros que!, Mimi estaba furiosa

-Lo siento si causo muchas molestias, de verdad se ven que son buenos amigos, Arigato!, pero quisiera pedirles un gran favor, ustedes conocen a Sora takenouchi pero yo no soy ella, al menos no ahora, yo ahora soy Kokoro Minamoto, verdad Kouji?

todos miraron a Kouji como para pedirles explicación del porque de ese comportamiento de Sora, pero taichi se adelantó,

-esta bien kokoro, yo me encargaré que todos te llamen así , verdad chicos?

-si, contestaron todos en conjunto

-pero hasta ahora nadie me saca de la duda, del porque ella recuerda a Takeru y Hikari, y yo, que?! estoy pintanda?!, Mimi realmente estaba indignada que no la haya recordado primero.

Koushiro tomó la palabra,

-creo que puedo explicarles el porque kokoro recuerda a los digimons y especialmente a hikari y Takeru

-habla, dinos!

-Mimi no seas impaciente, deja de Koushiro hable, dijo Daisuke

-callate baka!

-eres una loca! igual de Miyako

-ya comenzaste ahora si te saco los pelos!, miyako iba a comenzar a correr

-BASTA!, dejen que Izumi-san hable, dijo Iori, el más pequeño pero él más cuerdo de todos.

-gracias Iori ... lo que pasa es que ...


	13. Explicando cosas

-YA IZZY HABLA!, dijo Miyako

-eso trato de hacer pero no me dejan, Koushiro parecia un poco molesto por las entromisiones.

-Izumi-san porfavor explicanos, pidió Kokoro.

-ya ahora si todos callados, sientenselo

Todos los digielegidos y Kouji se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, esperando atentamente a que Koushiro habla

-bueno chicos ahora que tengo su atención les explicaré el porqué Sora recuerda a Takeru, Hikari y los digimons, hablé con el Señor Gennai y me dijo que si bien Sora ha tenido un accidente en el cual su memoria no recuerda ciertos hechos, el poder de su emblema hace que ella no olvide al digimundo y a los digimons, puesto que si eso ocurriera su emblema ya no brillaría y se tendria que buscar otra persona aparte de Miyako para compartir el emblema, pero como nosotros fuimos seleccionados por los eventos de años pasados, lo de Parrotmon y Greymon, eso no puede pasar y es por eso que ella recuerda a cada digimon de nosotros y parte de sus aventuras en el digimundo.

-y que pasa con Hikari y Takeru, pregunto Taichi

-A eso iba, nosotros sabemos que los pilares del digimundo son la esperanza y la luz

-los emblemas de Takeru y Hikari

-correcto, Mimi , al ser ellos los pilares del digimundo Sora tiene mayor facilidad para recordar cosas de ellos, si bien ella los reconoce no es que sepa todo de ellos, o me equivoco Sora?

-eso es cierto, porque no recordó que yamato y yo somos hermanos y habló de mi gorro verde, esa la que usé en el primer viaje, respondió Takeru.

Kokoro estaba callada, ella si recordaba ciertas cosas del digimundo, pero eso de emblemas no entendía nada, Kouji se sentía igual o peor que ella, no entendia muy bien a lo que se referian, todo eso le parecia familiar pero nadie se habia tomado la molestia de explicarle a él que es el digimundo y los digimons.

Hikari se acercó donde estaba sora,

-pasa algo?

-etto... Hikari-chan me pueden explicar eso de los emblemas , no entiendo

-Claro te vamos a explicar, Hikari sintió una mirada fuerte, se trataba de Kouji, todo este tiempo ella no se habia dado cuenta que estaban hablando del digimundo, de los digimons delante de una persona que desconocia todo, sintió pena por él

-Kouji-kun te ves preocupado, pasa algo?

-estas bien, kouji-kun?, pregunto kokoro muy preocupada

-no, nada no se preocupen

-es por los digimons, verdad?, Hikari siempre era muy intuitiva

-eso es cierto?, kokoro estaba cada vez más preocupada, por favor no me mientas sólo dilo y le diré a Hika-chan que nos explique, esta bien?, su voz se fue calmando.

-ehm.. si, lo que pasa es que ustedes hablan del digimundo y no entiendo nada, quiero ayudar a que Kokoro recuerde pero no puedo porque no sé nada de ese mundo que ustedes tanto hablan, él iba seguir hablando pero sintió un calor muy fuerte en su cuerpo, era kokoro, lo estaba abrazando, tranquila mi pequeña

-te causo muchos problemas, ne?

-no, no... yo sólo quiero ayudarte porque yo te quie..., se tapo la boca y se avergonzó, porque todos voltearon a ver la escena en donde hikari era la espectadora principal, yamato no aguantó y se fue de la casa , se sentó en el pasillo, taichi y takeru fueron detrás de él.

Iori se acercó donde estaba Hikari, Kouji y Kokoro, hace un acto de reverencia

-disculpenos por favor, no hemos sido amables con Kouji-san, pero no fue nuestra intención es que Sora es muy importante para nosotros y nos dejamos llevar por la alegria de verla bien, ahora si desea yo le puedo explicar sobre el digimundo no sé tanto como Koushiro, demo, si quiere el puedo contar

-que kawaii eres!, kokoro lo abrazó, gracias por ser tan bueno con mi Kouji y le dio un beso en la mejilla, iori se sonrojó un poco, la sora que él habia conocido si bien era cariñosa y maternal, nunca se habia acercado de esa manera a él, parecía más suelta, no la veía tan formal, ella estaba expresando lo que sentía abiertamente.

-tomaré tu palabra Iori, muchas gracias

-Kouji-kun con Iori te llevamos donde está Koushiro para que él te explique mejor, es el un genio es las computadoras y de todos es el que mejor conoce todo lo relacionado con el digimundo, vamos?

-puedo ir con ustedes?, por favor no quiero dejar a mi kouji solo

-sora, él va a estar acá nomás en la cocina con koushiro y nosotros

-soy kokoro, lo dijo un poco molesta

-esta bien, lo sentimos kokoro-sempai ya no nos confundiremos, verdad Hikari?

-si!, de verdad lo sentimos... es la costumbre, gomenasai

-no me digas sempai, iori, me siento vieja y eso no soy, estoy en la flor de mi juventud, verdad kouji?

-si, claro kokoro, le sonrió

Mimi, Miyako con Ken y Daisuke se acercaron, y escucharon lo último asi que Mimi le dijo a sora,

-kokoro-chan! si quieres nosotros te podemos explicar de los emblemas, deja que Kouji-san vaya con Koushiro y los demás, no le va a pasar nada, esta bien?

Kokoro miró a Kouji, y este le dio una mirada de aprovación

-ok, vamos a mi habitación

-QUE?! voy a entrar al cuarto de Sora, si se entera yamato o taichi me van a pegar, ya puedo sentir el chinchon en mi cabeza, abuuuu! T_T

-callate, daisuke!, además es kokoro-chan que no se te olvide

-si callate, si no quieres que en vez de un chinchon, tengas dos

-y dos porque?

-del golpe que te voy a dar si es que no te tranquilizas

-Ken, controla a tu novia!

-jaja! que divertidos, arigato mimi-chan, miyako-chan por defender mi nombre

-no hay de que kokoro, si quieres te decimos neko, kuro, momoe, con tal que te sientas a gusto

-arigato mimi-chan que linda eres

-por algo somos mejores amigas, eso lo vas a recordar pronto, ne?

-etto.. yo..

-no la presiones, dejala que ella recuerde, sino volveremos a ser amigos de ella, verdad?

-ichijouji-kun, arigato!, kokoro le quedó mirando, sus ojos se parecian a los de Kouji, pero tenian un tono de dolor oculto

-pasa algo?

-ichijouji-kun, tu ahmm... te ha pasado algo malo?

-tu crees que esté recordando la etapa en donde fuiste emperador de los digimons, dijo daisuke

-BAKA! ahora si te lo ganaste

-miyako, calma por favor, dijo Ken

-ehm, kokoro digamos que yo he pasado por una situación parecida a la tuya

-a él, le borraron la memoria, habló Mimi

-quién fue capaz de hacer eso?, no es justo que te arrebaten tus recuerdos

-hay recuerdos que quieres olvidar por completo, o a veces uno mismo ya no quiere mirar al pasado, no es asi kokoro?

-etto..yo..ichijouji-kun.. nosé..

-tranquila, kokoro, llamame ken como todos

-esta bien, pasen por favor, siéntense cómodos.

En otro lado, Yamato, Taichi y Takeru

-hey, yamato esperamos

-taichi baka no me molestes, no estoy de humor

-idiota tu hermano y yo estamos preocupados por ti

-dejenme solo

-no hermano, necesitas hablar yo lo sé, asi que di lo que sientes

-no hay nada que decir

-y ese beso entre tu y sora, que?

-QUE!, yamato besaste a sora a la fuerza

-taichi como crees que haria algo así, y tu enano, callate!

-entonces? yamato explicate porfavor

- si hermano cuentanos

-si no les digo, ustedes van a seguir con esto no?

-si!, dijieron takeru y taichi al unisonido

-bah!, esta bien, yo estaba hablando con piyomon sobre ella, piyomon se fue y ella despertó cuando estaba por irme nos abrazamos y luego me jaló y ella me besó y ... AHHH NO ENTIENDO NADA

-ella te besó?, yamato ese es un avance, ella puede que este recordando la relación entre ustedes

-y como explicas lo que acabamos de ver, esa escena de amor entre ella y kouji?

-uhmm buen punto takeru, pero no entiendo porque ella lo besó

-Y TU CREES QUE YO SI ENTIENDO, ME BESÓ Y LUEGO SE ACURRUCA CON EL CHICO NUEVO, COMO CREES QUE ESTOY, FELIZ? BAKA!

-calmate yamato, nosotros no tenemos la culpa

-creo que ella está confundida, ponte en su situación, como sería si tu fueses el que perdió la memoria y una chica te ayudara y te diera un hogar…difícil, no?

-eso lo dices porque a ti si te recuerda

- a Sora no le gustaría que estuvieses así

-ella ya no es sora, es kokoro.. ella detesta ese nombre

-pero si ella se enamoró una vez de ti, vuélvelo a intentar

-claro, taichí tienes razón, incluso si ella no recupera la memoria..entonces enamorala

-eso funcionará?

-no lo vas a saber si no lo intentas, no?

Yamato se quedó pensativo con las palabras de su hermano y su mejor amigo

-y que dices?

-calma, deja que mi hermano piense bien las cosas

-tienen razón, no me puedo dejar vencer, voy a luchar para que ella me vuelva a amar

-asi se dice hermano!

-sabia que ibas a entrar en razón, pero ya es mejor que entremos todos deben estar preocupados por nosotros y ya es tarde, tenemos que volver a nuestras casas.

Los tres entraron a la casa de los Takenouchi, y encontraron en la cocina a koushiro, Jou, Iori y a Hikari hablándole a Kouji, ellos se metieron en la conversación para explicarle algunos detalles que se había olvidado izzy de contar, Kouji estaba sorprendido por las historias que le contaban, moria de curiosidad por conocer ese lugar y le sorprendia que su kokoro y estos chicos de edad menor que él hayan salvado el mundo, él empezó a recordar los eventos de hace años pero no sabian que se trataban de digimons, pero aún tenía la duda del porque todo eso no le parecía extraño, tenia una sensación un poco rara, pero decicidió no hacerle caso.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy, dijo Koushiro

-Si, ya mañana te explicaremos más cosas y con suerte hablarás con el Sr. Gennai, habló Jou

- Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad es mucha información ..pero ahora entiendo un poco más la situación

El ruido de la puerta principal, interrumpió la conversación, eran los padres de Sora que habían salido a comprar comida para todos.

-Hikari-chan puedes poner la mesa por favor, pidió la Sra. Takenouchi

- no se preocupe señora todos vamos a ayudar, habló Taichi

-y donde está nuestra hija?, el papá de Sora parecía preocupado.

-está en su cuarto, respondió Yamato

-voy a decirles para que coman algo, él papá de sora se dirigió a su cuarto, los chicos terminaron de poner la mesa, Kouji se sentía incomodo

-pasa algo?

- no nada, hikari de verdad

-sientate acá con nosotros, ven Kouji

-no lo tomes a mal pero prefiero esperar a kokoro, siempre comíamos juntos

-esta bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas

-si, gracias

Kokoro y los chicos salieron del cuarto, ella se acercó a Kouji y se sentaron juntos en la mesa, Yamato estaba al frente de ellos juntos con Taichi y Takeru.

-quisiera hacer un brindis por Kokoro, porque ha regresado y que ya no se vaya nunca más, dijo Taichi

-SALUD!, dijieron todos felices

-hey! Daisuke y Taichi se están comiendo todo, gritó Miyako

-no te preocupes hay para todos, tranquila Miyako

-pero Ken…

-si quieres te doy mi parte

-no te preocupes kokoro-chan, yo le dio a Miyako de mi parte

-no hay problema ken, yo no tengo mucha hambre de verdad

-segura, kokoro-chan?

-si, miyako toma mi plato, le sonríe a la compañera de Hakwmon

-Ella suele comer galletas, la comida no mucho

-no digas eso kouji-kun, a mi si me gusta la comida que tu me preparas

-sabes cocinar, kouji?

-si, Jou , sé cocinar no tan bien pero me defiendo

-es mentira, Kouji cocina muy bien, sobretodo los postres, son muy ricos

-sugoi!, kouji deberías hacer postre uno de estos días para que nos invites

-Miyako, por favor

-pero Ken, los postres son tan ricos, verdad que si, Hikari, mimi, kokoro-chan?

-hai!, dijieron las tres

Todos terminaron de comer, los chicos se encargaron de lavar los platos y las chicas de arreglar la mesa y todo el desorden que hicieron, cuando terminaron se estaban despidiendo de kokoro, prometiéndole que la visitarían todos los días, pero antes de irse Mimi hizo una pregunta indiscreta

-Kouji-san, vas a ir a un hotel o vas a dormir acá?

-bueno..etto..yo..

-Kouji-kun va a dormir en mi cuarto, dijo kokoro

-QUE?! Pero hija solo hay una cama en tu cuarto, si quieres al cuarto de dibujo que tienes lo podemos acomodar para él.

-él va a dormir en mi cuarto

-kokoro, yo no te tengo probl..

-tu cállate, he dicho que él va a dormir en mi cuarto

-se nota que nadie le ha quitado lo terca, dijo Taichi

-onii-chan no te metas en estos problemas

-Señores Takenouchi, creo que deberían decir que él duerma en el cuarto con kokoro, recuerden que el doctor nos dijo que ella no puede tener emociones fuertes, además ella está acostumbrada a dormir con él, ella no debe tener cambios bruscos.

-arigato yamato-kun, kokoro se acercó a él y lo abrazó

-Si nos disculpan nos tenemos que retirar, vovleremos mañana, muchas gracias por todo

-nos vemos, arigato

-Ven Kouji-kun vamos a nuestro cuarto, ella le agarró de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación, sus padres no querían aceptar lo que había dicho ella pero todo sea para que se recupere pronto, pero eso sí ellos no iban a dormir en la misma cama, de eso se iba a encargar su padre.


	14. Bye bye yeso

-Kouji, apurate!

-Ya voy Kokoro

-porque te demoras tanto?

-es que no encuentro el paraguas, no ves que está lloviendo?

-cierto...y si agarro el de mi mamá?

-se ve que estas apurada para que te saquen el yeso

-hai! es muy incomodo dormir con esto, además no te puedo abrazar como es debido

-eh.. yo...

- si me pagaran por cada vez que te hago poner rojo, creo que sería millonaria

-gomenasai, no lo puedo evitar

-no te preocupes, asi me gustas

kokoro se iba a acercar para darle un beso, pero la mamá vino e interrumpió el momento

-hija, vine para llevarlos al hospital, estan listos?

-disculpe señora pero no encuentro el paraguas

-agarren el mío, total tengo otro en la florería

-te lo dije, kouji

-esta bien vamonos

Onii-chan, hoy le quitan el yeso a sora

-de verdad, y tu como lo sabes hikari?

-ayer fui a verla con mimi

-increible que ya haya pasado un mes desde que la encontramos

-verdad, no?

-al menos recuerda un poco mejor a sus padres

-y a nosotros también, eso no te alegra?

-ehmm...si

-que pasa onii-chan, te pusiste triste

-nada son cosas mías

-es porque ella para pegada a kouji-kun , verdad?

-ehmm, no .. claro que no

-a mi no me mientes taichi yagami!, ahora dime que es lo que pasa

-nada peque, dejame en paz

-aun la quieres, no?

-te dije que quiero estar en paz

-te habias resignado a que ella estuviera con Yamato, pero no te haces la idea que ella pare con este chico, no?

-etto...ella se ve feliz, no? entonces yo sólo puedo ayudarla a que sea feliz, eso es lo que cuenta

-ya llegará la chica que te haga a ti feliz onii-chan

hikari se acerca y lo abraza

-gracias, hika..mejor llamo a yamato

-está bien, iré a ver a takeru nos vemos

-con cuidadito eh! que te estaré vigilando

-ya volviste a ser el mismo, bye bye

Taichi no se acordaba en donde habia dejado su celular,

-oka-san, sabes donde dejé el celular?

-hijo siempre con lo mismo, no pierdes al cabeza porque lo tienes pegado, eh!

-ya no regañes y dime donde está

-no estará al costado de tu computadora?

-ehm... es cierto, gracias oka-san te debo una

-me debes varias, hijo, varias

-ya vengo oka-san, vuelve temprano porfavor

Taichi se fue al parque que queda cerca de la casa de él

-vamos yamato, contesta, taichi lo intentó cinco veces y su mejor amigo no contestaba, yamato BAKA! me tienes hasta los cojon..

-que te tenía donde?

-ehm.. ah yamato amigo mio como estas?

-estabas insultandome, cierto?

-gomenesai, pero no contestabas el celular

-es que como estaba cerca, no lo vi necesario

-vienes de tu ensayo de banda?

-ajam! el productor quiere que salga de gira en una semana

-y esta vez cuanto tiempo sería?

-alrededor de dos meses, hasta un poco más...por la gira de despedida

-despedida?

-ehm..si

-y eso?

-taichi, acaso te has olvidado que en tres meses empezamos la universidad?

- ...

- baka! no me digas que no has dado el examen?

- ...

-que voy a hacer con tigo taichi, hasta sora lo ha dado y tu, no?

- mi mama me va a matar!

-tranquilo, la proxima semana hay otro examen, pero debes prepararte y decidir que vas a estudiar

-y tu a que te has metido?... seguro musica

-ehm..no

-entonces?

- etto.. ingenieria aeroespacial

-nani?!

-taichi, estas vivo?

-eh si pero esa carrera suena horrible, no me imagino estudiar algo así... estas seguro?

-hai! mi sueño es ser astronauta y viajar con gabumon

-tu si que tienes tu futuro hecho, no?

-ni tanto, yamato se puso triste, y tu que vas a estudiar?

-nosé..creo que voy a estudiar derecho..quiero representar al digimundo ya lo hablé con gennai y le gustó la idea

-pues futuro sr. abogado si no te digo no te acuerdas del examen que tienes que dar

-seré más responsable

-eso espero, por tu bien

-y como es eso de que sora también dio el examen? con que nombre?

-con el suyo pues, baka

-pero ella no acepta que nadie le diga sora, ni a sus padres

-pero lo tuvo que hacer por cosas de papeles, si no podía dar el examen

-ella va ser una gran diseñadora, no?

-si lo creo, dibuja y cose muy bien

-te acuerdas que ella hacia la vestimenta para tus conciertos

-claro, la banda y yo estamos muy agradecidos, espero que ella pueda diseñar los nuevos para este concierto

-se lo vas pedir?

-pensaba hacerlo, pero por lo de su brazo, nosé si pedirle el favor

-a verdad! para eso te llamaba, hoy le quitan el yeso a Sora

-de verdad? iré en la tarde a verla

-y le vas a decir que te vas por dos meses?

-es la gira de despedida, los chicos estan muy entusiasmados... no los puedo fallar

-y ella?

-ella tiene a Kouji-san

-ya te resignaste, eso de que ibas a luchar por ella, ya te olvidaste?

-no, claro que no, no seas idiota..pero

-pero que?

-no puedo estar a solas con ella, siempre Kouji.. Kouji esto...Kouji el otro.. incluso se ha ganado a sus padres

-si no estuviera kouji, todo sería mas facil, eso quieres decir?

-si, pero sora sufriria si él se fuera, y... cierta persona me enseño que ... lo que realmente importa es que la persona que amas sea feliz aunque no sea con tigo, verdad , taichi?

-ehmm.. quien te habrá enseñado eso? , taichi se puso nervioso y un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su amigo

-vamos a comer algo, yo invito

-entonces, vas a dejar que ella sea feliz con Kouji?

-si ella lo quiere...

-ahora tu te estas comportándote como idiota!, si ella no te amara ese dia no te hubiera besado

- yo...

-idiota! no te das cuenta que ella está con Kouji, porque ustedes dos se parecen?

-ah?!

-no te has dado cuenta?! , ojos azules, cantan bien, cocinan bien, padres separados, hermano lejos, lobo solitario y lo principal la manera como se comportan con ella, lo tierno que pueden ser y lo timido que son

- ...

- él es tú de hace más de cuatro años

-la época en donde empecé a salir con ella

-exactamente, no es que ella no te amé, es su cerebro que esta confundiendo las cosas, que hasta ahora no lo entiendes?

-ella prefiere mi antigua versión por alguna razón

-eso ya no entiendo, pero animo, esfuerzate!, ahora si vamos que tengo mucha hambre

-ah! porfin!

-te ves muy feliz, kokoro

-y como no estarlo, porfin me libre de ese yeso matador

-no seas exagerada

-pero es la verdad, no podia dormir bien y encima tu sabes lo molesto que fue tener que dar el examen de admisión con el yeso, toda una tortura

-cuando salen los resultados?

-en una semana

-ansiosa?

-no mucho, estoy segura que me aceptaran en esa universidad

-quieres comer algo?

-ehm... ahora que lo dices no tomé desayuno

-kokoro!

-gomenasai, demo... no me gusta comer sola..lo sabes

-no podia acompañarte, estaba ayudando a tu mamá en la floreria, porque no le dijiste a tu papá?

-porque el estaba haciendo unas llamadas, parece que se va a kyoto

-eso te pone triste?

-etto.. lo voy a extrañar pero se ve muy triste acá, él ama su trabajo y yo solo lo estoy limitando

-él también las quiere mucho, eso lo sabes verdad?

-si lo sé, por eso hablé con él y le dije que por mi no hay problemas con que él se vaya a kyoto, con tal queme llame, seré feliz

-cambiando de tema, a donde quieres comer?

-tengo ganas de comer ehmm... waffles con helado

-eh...vaya tu si que amas los dulces

-mimi-chan me consiente mucho con ellos

-sus postres son deliciosos, entonces a que restaurant vamos?

- Io's Maidcafe, está a unas tres cuadras

-ya estas reconociendo Odaiba, no?

-ajam, el doctor dijo que con los días recordaría más cosas de mi pasado

-eso es bueno, que tengas todos tus recuerdos

-ehm..si claro, lo dijo dubitativa

-pasa algo?

-no nada, vamos kouji, que me muero de hambre

-quieres caminar o tomamos el bus?

-etto..si me agarras la mano voy caminando

-kokoro yo... ehmm...esta bien dame tu mano

-porque te avergüenzas tanto, kouji?

-me cuesta demostrar lo que siento, ... tu sabes que te quiero y siempre te voy a proteger...pero las muestras de afecto son un poco complicadas para mi y aún más en público

-es por la separación de tus padres, verdad?

-creo que si, pero te prometo que trataré de corregir mis errores

-no son errores...son traumas .. no te preocupes kouji yo te ayudaré a sanarlas, te quiero

Los dos se miran a los ojos, se estaban acercando para darse un beso pero un grito los interrumpe

-KOKORO, KOUJI

-ehm?, kokoro volteó a ver quién era, taichi

-lo siento por asustarlos, pero lo vimos y no podiamos dejar de saludarlo, kouji-kun buenas tardes

-hola taichi que tal?

- bien, con mucha hambre

-yo también tengo hambre

-que milagro kokoro, no eres de comer mucho ultimamente

-nosotros nos dirigiamos a Io's maidcafe

-nosotros también

-quien nosotros, taichi?, preguntó kokoro

-pues yamato, taichi volteó para ver a su amigo, hey! yamato...!, este se encontraba en la esquina, por la llamada de su amigo se dirigió donde estaban los demás

- buenas tardes a todos

-buenas tardes yamato-kun, nos acompañas a comer?

-ehm, claro kokoro, además le dije a Taichi para comer juntos, por cierto veo que te han quitado el yeso debes estar feliz

-claro que lo estoy esa cosa era muy molesta

-será mejor apresurarnos porque ese lugar para lleno y no quiero hacer cola para conseguir una mesa, dijo Taichi

-el dueño es amigo mio, asi que no hay problema

-yamato-kun tu si que tienes influencias, arigato

Los cuatro entraron al maidcafe, pidieron sus postres y se pusieron a conversar un momento

-y taichi-kun como te fue en los examenes?

-etto... ;un aura negro se formó alrededor de taichi

-no lo dio, repsondió yamato

-COMO?!, taichi baka! seguro te olvidaste

-como lo sabes?, dijo yamato

-desde pequeños siempre se olvida los eventos importantes, una vez se olvidó de mi cumpleaños

-ya te pedi perdon por eso, kokoro, taichi lucía afligido

-eso queire decir que ya estas recordando más cosas, no? , pregunto el portador de la amistad

-si kokoro, está mejorando día a día, respondió Kouji

-y ahora como vas a hacer con el examen, taichi?

-lo daré la proxima semana

-y tu yamato-kun como te fue en el examen?

-yo diria que bien, pero hasta no ver los resultados...

-vamos tu puedes, eres muy inteligente sobretodo en los números, fisica y todas esas cosas espantosas

-me estas recordando, una chispa de alegría recorrió el cuerpo de yamato

-a todos, respondió un poco áspero Kouji

-yamato, hablale a kokoro sobre el favor que me dijiste, habló taichi para amortiguar el denso ambiente que habia generado entre kouji y yamato

-que favor, yamato-kun?

-bueno, no se si recuerdes pero antes del accidente, tu nos hacías los vestuarios a la banda y a mí, y en dos semanas salgo de gira, es la despedida, y necesitamos nuevos vestuarios, no sé si tu...

-lo haré con mucho gusto

-de verdad?

-claro, me esforzaré por hacerles un diseño muy sugoi..pero necesito las medidas de todos ustedes

-puedes ir a uno de los ensayos y nos tomas las medidas a todos

-uhmm...primero tengo que imaginarme lo que tengo que hacer, que tienes pensado usar?

-algo comodo, pero a la vez que impacte, algo que diga "fue un gusto"

-y porque gira de despedida?

-porque nosotros queremos dedicarnos de plano a nuestras vidas universitarias

-entiendo, entonces haré el mejor vestuario que pueda

-arigato!, kokoro ..obviamente te pagaremos

-no te preocupes con tal de verte feliz me basta y sobra

yamato se sonrojó a más no poder, taichi se moría de la risa de ver a su mejor amigo así y Kouji estaba serio por el comentario de kokoro, felizmente una maid vino con el pedido de los postres y los cuatro empezaron a comer

-estoy lleno, dijo taichi

-has comido 4 postres, por supuesto que debes estar lleno, respondió kokoro

-kokoro ahora vuelvo, tengo que pagar

-no te preocupes Kouji-san yo invito

-no gracias, yo traje acá a kokoro y yo pago lo mi y de ella

-ella va ser el vestuario de mi grupo es lo minimo que puedo hacer, no te molesta verdad, kokoro?

-muchas gracias yamato-kun, ella al darse cuenta de la reacción de Kouji decidió que lo mejor era irse a casa con él, vamos Kouji, lo agarra de la mano, nos vemos chicos gracias por la comida y la compañía

-hasta luego, dijo kouji

-adios chicos cuidense, directo a casa por favor

-callate taichi, ya te escucharon no te tenias que gritar

-no lo estaba haciendo yamato, mal humor de nuevo?

-se fueron juntos, agarrados de mano, y ella fue la que inició

-baka! y lo que ella te dijo antes de comer?, la manera como te miraba, ella está confundida con tu "yamato del pasado" y el agradecimiento que le tiene, no seas cobarde lucha por lo que quieres!

-tienes razon

-claro que la tengo, no por algo fui el lider en el digimundo

-baka, creido!

-ahora tenemos que aprovechar que ella va hacer el vestuario, para que puedan tener tiempo a solas

-un plan?

-obvio!, esto es lo que haremos...


	15. Mi mejor amigo Taichi

-kokoro porque te has despertado tan temprano?

-es que tengo que ir a la casa de Taichi

-para?

-te acuerdas que ayer en la noche él me llamó?

-uhmm..creo que si .. la verdad estaba muy cansado con toda la labor de la floreria

-lo siento kouji-kun tu no deberias trabajar

-lo mismo dice tu mamá, pero soy feliz haciendolo.. bueno sigueme contando

-lo que pasa es que mañana es el examen de Taichi y le voy a enseñar algunas cosas que ese baka despues de 3 años de secundaria y 2 de preparatoria no ha aprendido aún

-y tu crees que en menos de 24 horas pueda aprender?

-eso espero

-quieres que te acompañe?

-no te preocupes kouji, nuestras casas están muy cercas; además tu necesitas descansar

-por mi no hay problema, si quieres yo ..(sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse)

-no te digo, mejor duerme

-pero kokoro..

-pero nada..(ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la boca), si te portas bien y descansar.. recibirás tu premio (le quiña el ojo)

-QUE?!, qu que quee estas prensando kokoro?

-nani? hay mi ko-chan! eres tan tierno... te quiero

-ehm... yo también (sus mejillas se pusieron rojas)

-ahora si me voy, le dices a mi mamá que estoy donde Taichi y que vendré en la noche

-entonces te recogo?

-mi pequeña luz y mi rubio favorito me van a traer

-si pasa algo y no pueden me llamas al móvil, vale?

-okey "papa".. bye!

La pelirroja se dirigió a la casa de su amigo Taichi...estaba sumida en sus pensamiento, ella había recordado buenos momentos con su amigo..la vez que se conocieron, el primer partido de fútbol de ambos, el campamento de verano que les cambió totalmente la vida, cuando él la rescate de datamon y de una posible muerte y para su mala suerte recordó el momento en donde su mejor amigo le confensó los sentimientos que él tenia hacia ella, esa parte le era muy dolorosa porque no podía corresponder ese sentimiento y la culpabilidad que habia perdido por el accidente al recordar esas cosas volvió a sentir esa "culpabilidad", si tomar en cuenta, como de forma involuntaria ella llegó a la puerta de los Yagami, cuando iba a tocar la puerta..hikari y takeru la abrieron

-kokoro-chan!

-hey pelirroja!

-mi peque!... y tu rubio que te pasa antes me tratabas con cariño (lo dijo sollozando)

-disculpa-lo ko-chan es que ese jovencito es terrible

-ni me digas..cuando estabamos en el digimundo me hacia unas bromas

-es un niño todavia, no?

-tu lo has dicho hika

-HEY! estoy acá!

-callate rubio!

-pelirroja te estan esperando

- quien? ... ESPERA! no me digas... seguro que es el principe de Inglaterra

-etto... ko-chan, has tomado desayuno?

-no soy el principe de Inglaterra pero soy más guapo que él

-Taichi baka! (kokoro se acerca y le da un abrazo)

-que tal recibimiento pelirroja a ese si y yo que?

-takeru-kun estas celoso?, preguntó la digielegida del amor (poniendo una cara sarcastica)

- onee-chan controla a tu novio

- a mi nadie me controla (se expresó un poco molestó con la actitud de taichi)

- creo que tiene el carácter de los "ishida"

-taichi baka! deja de decir eso, habló su hermana

-ya chicos basta.. de broma estuvo bueno pero si esto se torna serio es mejor que nos relajemos, ok?

- esta bien ko-chan..tu ganas...onii-san ya me voy con takeru necesitas algo?

-no nada, solo que vayan con cuidado luego te llamó a tu movil.. MAS TE VALE QUE NO LO APAGUES ENANA!

-que he dicho taichi ¬¬º

-ok..ok kokoro (taichi movia sus manos tratando de que kokoro no se moleste con él)

-y no te vas a despedir de mi tk?

-nop!, le sacó la lengua

-hey! que mal educado es este jovencito!.. ven para acá ( kokoro lo agarró del brazo y lo abrazó como su fuera un peluche y le comenzó a dar bastantes beso en la cara ) esto se merece un castigo (luego le empezó a hacer cosquillas que era su debilidad)

-ya..jaja..yaaaa. bastaaaa por-jajaj favorrr! jajajaa soraaaaa!

Taichi y hikari esperaban que ella se molestara o que deje de hacer ese juego con takeru..pero ella no le tomó importancia a su verdadero nombre y siguió haciendo el juego con su "pequeño rubio"

-me voy a jajaja orinar.. soraa por..jajjaja favor!

-esto tengo que grabarlo! dijo taichi y sacó su celular y empezó a grabar, hikari como toda yagami comenzó a tomar fotos

-esto va para mi tumblr!, decía muy dichosa la compañera de gatomon

-con eso aprenderás que a las pelirrojas no hay que hacerlas enojar..ahora si hika-chan es todo tuyo

-arigato! ko-chan

-ay! he llorado de la risa, pelirroja como extraña eso! (se acerca y la abraza)

-yo también "pequeño", kokoro se puso nostalgica, pero ya vayan que se les hace tarde a lo que tengan que hacer

-cierto! ya nos vamos... estudia mucho onii-san!, vamos takeru

-hai!, adiós!

El digielegido de la esperanza y la digielegida de la luz se fueron del departamento, dejando a taichi y a kokoro en el hogar

-y tu mamá?

-se fue con mi papá a la casa de la abuela

-y cuando vuelven?

-mañana a primera hora, es un viaje corto

-me imagino... (le estomago de kokoro empezó a crugir del hambre)

-cierto no has tomado desayuno

- es que me propuse venir temprano para enseñarte todo lo que sé para que puedas ingresar a la universidad (lo dijo con una sonrisa)

-muchas gracias pero con ese estomago crugiendo como dragón dudo mucho que me pueda concentrar

-taichi BAKA! eso no se le dice a una mada como yo (kokoro estaba haciendo el papel de indignada)

-ya sabia yo que mucha influencia de "la princesa" te iba a ser daño

-hey! mimi-chan no tiene nada que ver...tu falta de tacto para decir las cosas .. ese es tu problema

-realmente lo crees? (taichi comenzó a llorar a mares, de forma graciosa)

-baka!.. (le sonrió) mejor invitame algo que me muero de hambre

-uhmm que quiere la damisela que le prepare?

-uhmm haber chocolate caliente y galletas?

-ehm.. que te parece mejor jugo de naranja y unas manzanas en forma de conejo?

-me encanta!... te paso los vasos?

-no creo que te acuerdes donde están

-siempre tu mamá lo pone en el estante que está a tu derecha en el segundo cajón y si más no recuerdo el borde de tus vasos es naranja como el color de tu emblema

- ... (taichi se quedó en blanco, no sabía que responder)

-a por cierto he recordado muchísimas cosas esta ultima semana

- ...(el compañero de agumon seguia en su trance)

-vamos taichi dime algo..no te quedes asi me asustas!

- ...(taichi no reaccionaba)

-taichi baka! dime algo! (kokoro se aceró a él y lo comenzó a samaquear para que reaccione)

-gomene! es que me sorprendió

-si ya lo vi

-y aparte de eso que otras cosas has recordado?

-la primera vez que nos conocimos, te acuerdas? (los ojos de kokoro parencian cristalizarse)

-nunca lo podré olvidar

_-flashback-_

_Sora tenía un vestido blanco con impresión de cerezos y una gorra veraniega, habia salido al parque junto a su mamá a la corta edad de cinco años, ella cargaba una pelota de futbol, le gustaba mucho jugar ese deporte, además esa pelota fue un regalo de su papá que muy poco veía asi que tenia un significado muy grande para ella; al otro lado del parque se encontraban un pequeño castaño de cabellos alborotados y una pequeña muy linda que jugaba con su muñeca.. un grupo de niños mayores amenazaron con quitarte la pelota a la pequeña pelirroja, en ese el pequeño castaño vio lo que estaba pasando y dejó a su pequeña hermana a cuidado de su mamá que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos cerca a los juegos y se fue a ayudar a la pequeña en peligro, _

_-si me entregas la pelota no te pegaré, dijo uno de los niños grandes_

_-nunca te lo daré!_

_-que niña tan terca, entréganos tu pelota o saldrás lastimada_

_-no quiero!_

_uno de ellos se estaba acercando demasiado a la pequeña pelirroja, amenazando con hacerle daño, ella sólo cerró sus ojos y agarró fuertemente su pelota, cuando escucha los gritos de esos niños, al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que ellos habian huido y al frente encontró a un niño castaño que en su mano tenia varias piedras, él al ver a la niña soltó las piedras y se acercó donde esta ella_

_-estas bien?_

_-si, gracias ( se tonaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas)_

_-esos chicos no te hicieron nada verdad?_

_-nop!_

_-como te llamas?_

_-sora, y tu?_

_-taichi, pero todos me dicen tai _

_-tai arigato_

_-no es nada.. y esa pelota? _

_-un regalo de mi papa_

_-quieres jugar?_

_-hai!_

_-TAICHI YAGAMI, en que lios te has metido ahora?!, su madre estaba furiosa_

_-etto..yo..._

_-SORA HIJA DONDE TE HAS METIDO?, la mamá de sora estaba igual_

_Las mamas vieron a sus hijos, se presentaron y taichi le explicó a su mamá lo que habia pasado, la mamá de sora le agradeció por el acto heroico y le invitó a cenar a su casa, para sorpresa vivian en el mismo centro habitacional de Hikarigaoka y luego cuando entramos a la primaria despues de unos meses estabamos en el mismo salón.. asi fue como se inició mi amistad con taichi_

_-fin flaschback-_

-desde pequeño te hacias el valiente, no?

-que pasa, siempre lo he sido jaja

-te acuerdas que después de eso eramos inseparables?

-claro! tu mamá siempre me daba comida muy rica y me dejaba dormir en tu casa

-y yo también ya era un miembro más en tu casa, hasta hikari pensaba que yo era su hermana

-y hasta cuando nos mudamos a Odaiba, nuestras madres buscaron departamentos cerca, para que no perdieramos nuestra amistad

- eso nunca va a pasar taichi-kun, nuestra amistad es irrompible

-por supuesto!

-ahora sirveme mi jugo de naranja

-hey! ko-chan donde quedaron los recuerdos

la digielegida del amor se sintió un poco incomoda con el "ko-chan", pero todavía no era hora de aclarar ciertas cosas

-toma aquí tienes, tus manzanas conejo y tu jugo de naranja

-arigato!, kokoro se lo terminó rapidamente

-vaya que tenias hambre

-si, ahora vamos a estudiar!

-tan bien que la estaba pasando

-taichi-baka! tienes que aprobar ese examen.. ya vamos a tu cuarto! go go..!

-eres cruel T_T

-taichi-baka! tienes que aprobar ese examen.. vamos a tu cuarto! go go..!

-eres cruel T_T

-vamos a comenzar con historia universal

-prefiero que me ayudes en matemática

-seguro que en letras estas bien?

-lo tengo todo controlado, pero matemáticas Y_Y

-ok, ok.. entonces haremos matemáticas, pero no entiendo porque me has pedido ayuda en matemáticas no soy muy buena en eso… deberías pedirle ayuda a Koushiro o Jou, incluso a Yamato ellos saben mucho de eso.

-si pero cuando ellos hablan no les entiendo nada

-está bien… abre tu libro, comencemos!

Pasaron dos en las que Taichi y kokoro estaban practicando ejercicios de matemáticas, hasta que ambos recibieron un mensaje en su móvil, kokoro fue la primera en sacar su móvil y vio que era un mensaje de Kouji "me voy a la floreria, llegó un nuevo pedido…te quiero 3 ", kokoro comenzó a sonrier..en cambio su amigo estaba molesto, él había recibido un mensaje de Yamato en el cual le explicaba que no podía ir porque el manager del grupo les puso una entrevista radial a ultima hora y que le era imposible ir..y con eso al tacho el plan que los dos tenían.

-pasa algo taichi?

-no nada (sonaba serio)

-en serio?

-si claro, y quién era seguro kouji

-si, mira!

-siempre es así?

-cuando está en la floreria , yo a veces me quedo sola y él me manda mensajes

-para que no estés sola, verdad?

-ajam! ..etto taichi

-dime

-que te parece si preparamos el almuerzo

-puedes cocinar?

-mejor que tu, baka!

-esta bien, entonces nos tomaremos un receso

-que te parece si preparamos Omu-Raisu?

-estas segura? Que yo sepa tu detestas el sabor a Ketchup

-pero como hicimos en el digimundo..Simplemente no lo ponemos a mi plato

-entonces manos a la obra

-taichi pasame los huevos

-esta bien..yo hago el arroz

-vale

Después de 20 minutos la comida estaba lista, ellos se sentaron a comer y ella empezó la conversación

-itadakimasu , dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-taichi te acuerdas nuestro primer partido de futbol?

-ajam..ga bdh naih mos

-taichi no se habla con la boca llena

- (el digielegido del valor agarro su vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo tomó) lo siento

-quieres?

-no has comido ni la mitad, pasa algo? Esta feo?

-no.. pero ya no tengo apetito además yo sé que quieres más Omu-Raisu (le quiñó el ojo)

- arigato ko-chan

-etto…me puedes llamar sora (lo dijo nerviosa, bajando la mirada al vaso que tenia en las manos)

- … (taichi de nuevo se quedó perplejo)

-taichi de nuevo?!

-porque ese cambio, antes te molestaba

- es que antes no sabia quien era

- y ahora, si?

-no todo..pero he recordado todas mis aventuras con mi querido taichi

-etto..yo ( se puso rojo)

-recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos al digimundo, pusiste todo de ti y te transformaste en nuestro lider, eras un poco imprudente y siempre te peleabas con yamato-kun

-quien creería que ahora somos los mejores amigos, ne?

-jaja muy cierto, también recuerdo esa vez que me salvaste de datamon, yo… estaba muy asustada

-pero todo salió bien so-chan

-siempre has estado protegiendo, no? … debo ser una carga para ti en vez de una amiga

-que cosas dices! (lucía furioso por la palabras de su amiga)

-es la verdad (sus ojos se notaban triste)

-nunca lo vuelvas a decir sora, tu..eres una de las personas más importantes para mi

-tu tesoro?… ja (lo dijo timidamente)

-etto…

-izzy me contó lo que pasó cuando me salvaste esa vez

-ese izzy (apretaba el puño con fuerza) lo voy a matar

-hey! pobre izumi no le digas nada, porfavor

-entonces también te acuerdas lo que pasó dias antes de navidad?

_-flashback-_

_Sora estaba practicando sola en la cancha de tenis, eran como las 5 de la tarde de pronto vio a su mejor amigo en las gradas, dejo te practicar y se dirigio donde estaba_

_-hey!, dijo ella, pero taichi no le prestaba atención , HEY! TAICHI YAGAMI!_

_-eh? _

_-que tienes en la cabeza muchacho? Porque estas asi?_

_-eh..yo.. (se paró para irse)_

_-tai-kun pasa algo?, sora realmente estaba preocupada por su amigo_

_- DEJAME EN PAZ!, lo gritó_

_Sora bajo la cabeza, su mejor amigo nunca le había gritado.. se sentía muy triste_

_-sora..yo.. ehmm_

_-mejor me voy _

_Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, taichi no quería gritarle, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, corrió hacia donde estaba y le agarró del brazo para que ella volteara a verlo_

_-taichi (se quedó asombrada)_

_-sora..yo (estaba muy nervioso)_

_-porque estas llorando? (levantó su mano para acariciar sus mejillas, en donde caían sus lagrimas)_

_Taichi no dijo nada y la abrazó, ella correspondió su abrazo no tenía idea el porqué su amigo tenía ese estado pero si necesitaba su apoyo, ella estaría a su lado_

_-taichi no sé cual es tu problema..pero quería que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado_

_-me lo juras?_

_-si siempre!_

_Ël se separó de la digielegida del amor para verla, ella tenía esas sonrisas en la cara en donde demostraba todo su cariño y la ternura _

_-quieres saber porque estoy asi?, preguntó mirando al suelo_

_-si te sientes cómodo, si; no quiero que te sientas obligado_

_-creo que es hora de decírtelo, dio un gran suspiro, Sora yo …(sus mejillas se tornaron rojos) sorayotumeguystasdesdepequeñ os_

_-no te entendí nada tai, habla despacio_

_-QUE TU ME GUSTAS!_

_Y esta vez fue sora la que miraba al suelo, no sabia que responderle a su amigo y se sentía mal porque ella había sido la razón por la cual su amigo estaba llorando, ya le había comentado Hikari que su hermano estaba enamorado de una chica, pero nunca se imaginó que esa "chica" fuera especialmente ella, Taichi tomó mucho valor y comenzó a hablar_

_-sora..yo ..sé que este sentimiento no es mutuo_

_-tai (comenzó a llorar)_

_-no llores sora_

_-yo..lo siento tai (las lagrimas caían, parecía un bebe llorando)_

_-yo ya sabía que tu no me quieres de esa manera… no te sientas mal porfavor_

_-a mi..yo..me gustaría corresponder ese cariño_

_-tranquila (se acerca a ella y la abraza) todo va a estar bien ( comienza a acariciar su cabello), te tengo que pedir un favor_

_-cual?, ella se había tranquilizado un poco_

_-que no cambies por lo que te acabo de decir_

_-taichi baka! Eso nunca…acuérdate de nuestra promesa..amigos siempre!_

_-hai!, ahora vámonos…te acompaño a tu casa_

_-end flashback-_

Los ojos de Sora comenzaron a ponerse acuosos, taichi se acercó donde estaba y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de sus piernas

-no llores sora, todo esta bien

-lo siento..de verdad!

-no tienes porque.. yo soy feliz de verte feliz

-tonto! Y tu felicidad

-no te das cuenta que soy feliz, asi como están las cosas me siento bien, vamos no llores!

Sora lo abrazó, él le limpió las lágrimas..esperaron a que las cosas se tranquilizaran y siguieron estudiando, ninguno de los dos hablaba más del tema, de la nada el tiempo pasó volando y ya eran las 8 de la noche, sonó el teléfono de la casa de taichi y él se fue a la sala para contestar, sora se paró para agarrar un libro del estante que estaba al costado de la cama de taichi y encontró una foto, la cual estaba ella y él en el cumpleaños pasado de su amigo, esa fotografía lo había tomado hikari y tenía y tenía algo escrito atrás "el único regalo de cumpleaños que quiero es un beso tuyo" , ella soltó la foto al leerlo y lo guardó en uno de los libros ya que taichi se estaba acercando al cuarto

-pasa algo?

-no nada

-te noto nerviosa

- es que ya es tarde hi hika ni tk vienen, no les habrá pasado algo?

-lo dudo, esos cuando vengan ya verán (lo dijo apretando el puño)

-ya tranquilo, baja la mano

-que raro que Kouji no te ha mando mensajes

-seguro mi mamá lo está explotando jajaja

-no creo que tu mamá haga eso, ella lo adora

-si.. es un buen chico. Por cierto taichi quiero pedirte un favor

-dime

-cuando él esté presente dime kokoro, por favor

-ehmm ( se quedó pensativo) está bien … será nuestro secreto

En eso, el móvil de sora sonó, era Kouji, que le decía que ya estaba en casa y si quería que la recogiera de la casa de Taichi, ella le explicó que Hikari y Takeru ya estaban por llegar y que mejor descanse (le mintió para no preocuparlo) y se terminó la comunicación

-hablando del rey de Roma…

-cierto, ne?..por cierto taichi ( se paró hacia donde estaba él y se le acercó a su rostro) Feliz cumpleaños!, Sora agarró la cara de taichi con sus dos manos y le dio un beso, taichi no sabía que decir, era uno de sus sueños hechos realidad, asi que dejó de preocuparse y lo comenzó a disfrutar.. cuando se separaron encontraron en la puerta del cuarto a hikari y a takeru viendo la escena, sus miradas están en blanco.. sora agarró su móvil, se volvió a acercar donde taichi y le dijo algo en el oído que ni el compañero de patamon y la compañera de gatomon pudieron escuchar.

-chicos, vámonos…Kouji me espera en la casa…andando!


	16. Perdoname, kouji

Kokoro agarró del brazo de cada uno a sus "peques", ya que ellos no se movían, hikari observó cómo su hermano estaba completamente rojo, ella quiso hablar pero de la impresión no podía decir nada, takeru también estaba en la misma situación, sin darse cuenta ya estaban caminando en la calle todo estaba en completo silencio hasta que takeru habló

-que fue eso pelirroja?

-nani?

-nani, nada, explícame porque tú y taichi se estaban besando!, lo dijo furioso

-se lo debía

-como?, preguntó hikari

-lo que pasa es que encontré un foto, una que tu nos tomaste en su anterior cumpleaños , recuerdas?

-ajam

-sabes lo que estaba escrito en la parte trasera?

-etto..(bajo la mirada) si

-que estaba escrito hika?, preguntó takeru

-le prometí a mi onii-san nunca decirlo, sonaba afligida

-entonces me lo diras tu pelirroja

-porque tendría que hacerlo?

-T_T eres mala , porfavor dimelo!

-esta bien, esta bien..no pensé que te iba a afectar tanto

-le vas a decir?

-si hika-chan, creo que los dos se merecen una explicación

-sobretodo de lo que acabamos de ver, habló takeru

-lo que pasa es que últimamente he estado recordando muchas cosas, sobretodo momentos en el digimundo y eventos de mi niñez, como sabran quien ha sido siempre mi amigo desde que soy pequeña

-taichi, respondieron ambos

-exacto!.. y recordé la vez que nos conocimos, nuestra aventuras y (bajo la mirada)

-que..cuando taichi se confesó sus sentimientos?

-COMO SABES ESO!, se alteró Hikari

- cierto..takeru-kun como supuestamente lo sabes? Que yo recuerde solo estábamos los dos en la cancha de tenis

-es que mi hermano me lo contó, él lo vio todo

-nunca me habias contado eso takeru

-kari, supuestamente no debi decirle a nadie…pero esta situación lo ameritaba

-siguenos contando ko-chan

-bueno, como les decía yo recordé muchas cosas que los dos pasamos juntos y él siempre ha estado ahí para mí, siempre me ha protegido, es el mejor amigo que una persona puede tener..pero… desde ese dia siempre me he sentido culpable de no poder corresponder ese sentimiento y de pronto vi la foto y pensé en que si no puedo corresponder su sentimiento al menos puedo cumplirle uno de sus deseos

-y no tienes miedo que él se ilusione por ese beso?, preguntó angustiado takeru

-él sabe que siempre lo voy a querer, ese sentimiento nunca va a cambiar… confio en que no ha malinterpretado lo que pasó

-es cierto, mi onii-san es medio tonto..pero sabe que ko-chan no lo quiere de esa forma

-y que le dijiste en el oído?

-eso es SE-CRE-TO! Mi querido rubio

-claro a takeru no le vas a decir, pero a mi sí verdad?

-ehm..lo siento mi pequeña luz pero no creo que deba decirlo

-etto, ko-chan por favor, dijieron los dos con ojos de borrego

-lo sabran después de tres días, bueno chicos ya llegamos al edifico..cuidense mucho y los quiero, les dio un abrazo que dejó sin respiración a hikari y a takeru.

-bye , bye sora

-adios pelirroja, trata de no matarnos por favor

-rubio renegon!

Kokoro entró al elevador y pulso el botón que la lleve a su casa, se sentía contenta de haberle cumplido ese deseo a su amigo..pero le tenia que contar a kouji lo que había pasado entre taichi y ella, la única cosa que ella no le había contado era ese beso que se dio con yamato y ni le contaría porque sabía que si le dice él se iria de su lado y eso no lo permitiría.

-tadaima

-ko-chan, estas son horas de llegar?

-gomene Kouji

-me supongo que ya habras cenado?

-ehm…se me olvidó (se le calló una gota, estilo anime)

-que voy a hacer con tigo, te va a dar anemia.. la vez pasado el doctor dijo que habias bajado tres kilos

-me veo más delgada? Yo ni lo siento

-tienes que comer, ven siéntate te haré algo rápido

-no..kouji.. de verdad no tengo hambre

-pasó algo ko-chan?

-este bueno…si te digo algo me prometes no molestarte?

-que has hecho? ¬¬º

-si me lo dices de esa manera ..mejor no te digo nada (cruzó los brazos)

Él se acercó a ella y lo abrazó, esa era una de las razones por la cual ella lo quería tanto si bien era super renegon y hasta serio con las personas con ella era todo lo contraria, si le regañaba luego el se sentía mal y la buscaba y siempre era tan tierno con ella,

-kouji.. te quiero

-yo, más…pero dime que ha pasado jovencita, lo dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

-prometes no molestarte?

-nunca me podría molestar con tigo

-besé a taichi, lo dijo de golpe, ella esperaba que le gritará o le regañara pero Kouji empujó su cuerpo con delicadeza para desprenderse del abrazo y si dirigió a su cuarto, kokoro se quedó en shock por la reacción de él

-kouji, espera..

Él no le respondió nada, entró al cuarto que los padres de kokoro le habían dado y cerró con llave dicha habitación, kokoro que estaba en la cocina al escuchar el click del pestillo se acercó a la puerta y lo llamó pero él seguía sin responder, la angustia la comenzó a invadir y recordó que había una copia de las llaves de toda la casa en el ultimo estante de la cocina, se agachó para encontrar la sarta de llaves y la encontró, ahora el problema era cual de esas llaves era, agradeció a Kamisama que su mamá era tan ordenada que cada llave tenia el color característico de la puerta a la que pertenecia, el cuarto donde estaba Kouji era celeste, como sus ojos, así que hecha un manojo de nervios ella agarró la llave, giró y abrió la puerta, esperaba que Kouji la botara del lugar, pero no; ni siquiera la miró él estaba echado en su cama , no pensó que kouji se iba a poner de esa manera, pero en parte comprendía su comportamiento.

-kouji-kun, tenemos que hablar

- …

-yo sé que hize mal al besarlo, pero todo tiene una explicación

Kouji se mantenía estatico en esa posición, así que kokoro cerró con llave la puerta para que él no pudiera escapar y se acercó a la cama de él y se echó para que quedaran frente a frente, él le esquivó la mirada

-recuerdas cuando dormíamos juntos en Tokyo? Sentir tu respiración cuando te abrazaba en las noches, extraño eso

Kouji se volteó para no verla, ella se paró de la cama, se agachó y se puso a su costado, le comenzó a contar el porque del beso con su amigo

-mira kouji, te voy a explicar las cosas, aunque no me quieras escuchar, tienes que saber porque lo hice, si después de que te lo diga no me quieres hablar yo lo entiendo… ella comenzó su relato de las cosas le contó que recordó cosas de su infancia con él, la manera como la protegía de las peligros, el cariño casi filial que se tenían y también la declaración de amor de su amigo, cosa que hizo que la voz se le quebrantara un poco, le comentó de la culpa había estado sintiendo por no sentir lo mismo y que taichi en vez de reclamarle algo siempre la apoyo y cuando encontró la foto, ella al principio dudó en cumplirle el deseo, pero sabía que se lo debía y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y también le contó lo que le había dicho en el oído a taichi, luego dio un gran respiro esperando a que Kouji diga algo pero seguía en lo mismo, se paró y volteó para irse del cuarto cuando el brazo de cuarto la jaló y ella cayó en la cama

-kouji, dijo ella sorprendida

-lo siento…se cegaron los celos

-kouji ESTAS LLORANDO?!, habló exclamada, ahora si se sentía mal… lo menos que quería era hacer sufrir a una de las personas que más quiere

-a esto (tocando sus lagrimas) no es nada , de verdad

Ella no lo podía creer, se sentí tan mal que también comenzó a llorar

-ko..kou …kouji yo lo..siento..no quería que tu lloraras, me odio por haberte hecho eso, pero no ..

Kouji, le calló, pusó un dedo en el medio de sus labios y luego la abrazó

-está bien, mi kokoro yo entiendo porque lo hiciste, si (comenzó a reir) fuera taichi que no daría por darte un beso

-él sabe que yo no lo quiero de esa forma

-lo sé, sabes kokoro (mientras acaricia su cabello) tienes suerte de que alguien como taichi-san te quiera de esa forma

-eh?

-cuando alguien te quiere de esa forma, sin pedirte nada a cambio es un cariño puro, te protege eso me alivia

-no entiendo

-que si yo algún dia llego a fallarte, tendras a taichi, a yamato (lo dijo con mala gracia) y a todos tus amigos que te van a defender de muchos peligros, peligros en los cuales yo no pueda ayudarte

-tu nunca me fallarias, eso lo sé

-trato de no hacerlo, pero te quiero mucho

-y yo a ti, ella se acercó comenzó a besarlo al principio fue algo lento , y por primera vez fue kouji quien empezó a besarla apasionadamente, kokoro comenzó a acariciar su espalda y él agarraba su cintura fuertemente, por falta de aire ella lo separó

-lo siento, de verdad..yo, hablaba muy nervioso kouji

-ah? AH! No es por eso, sólo que me quedé sin aire, reía

-creo que es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto , se volteó y su ojos miraban al techo

Kokoro hizo el ademán de quitarse de la cama, ella sabía que Kouji seguía mirando al techo y se quitó la blusa que tenía y el short que tenía y solo quedó el ropa intima y unas panties que cubrían sus piernas, y se sentó encima de las piernas de él.

-que…quee..estas ha ha cien do, tartamudeaba kouji completamente rojo

-shhh, calmate

-kok kokoro..yo

Ella se acercó a su cara y puso su boca en su oído y le susurro "si no quieres, dimelo y me voy", kouji también ardia en deseo pero alguien tenia que ser cuerdo en esa situación

-kokoro, dijo lo mas calmado que pudo, tus padres ya van a llegar

-seguro que llegan tarde

-ko.., ya no pudo más porque ella lo estaba besando con la pasión con la que él antes lo había hecho, él no pudo oponerse porque también quería ese encuentro con ella, ella comenzó a besar su cuello y ella masajeaba su cabello, cerró los ojos para poder sentir más placer, luego ella abrió los ojos para quitarle el polo y se acomodó para que él se quitara los pantalones, ambos estaban en ropa interior, se vieron y kouji se sonrojó más que ella

-estas segura kokoro?

Ella miró directo a los ojos a kouji, empenzó a recordar unos ojos parecidos pero más claro y en vez de unas mechas azules un cabello alborotado rubio, le pareció ver al hermano de takeru y se asustó, saltó de la cama

-pasa algo kokoro, hize algo mal?

Justo cuando ella iba a responder, la llave de la puerta principal sonó lo que significaba que los padres de kokoro habían llevado, ella se puso su ropa rápidamente , se peinó con sus manos y salió del cuarto de kouji sin decir nada, él pensó que la reacción de kokoro se debía a que había sentido la puerta antes que él y también agarró su ropa y salió a saludar a los señores takenouchi.

-Tadaima, dijieron los señores Takenouchi

-papa, mama,… estas son horas de llegar?

-lo siento hija, pero tu padre me invitó a un restaurante de lo más elegante

-y ese milagro papa?

-hey! Hija pero que agresión acaso no puedo ser amoroso con mi mujer

-jjaa basta!

-buenas noches señores

-ah! Kouji, te tengo una noticia

-digame señor

-la próxima semana viajará a Tokyo, tengo una convención, quieres ir con migo?

-ya decía yo que la cena era por algo

-hija!, suplico la madre

-pero señor quien va a ayudar a la señora con la florería

-no te preocupes por eso hijo, yo también iré , dijo muy alegre la señora

Una llamada al móvil de Kouji, hace que se interrumpa la conversación, cuando regresó después de diez minutos su cara se notaba seriedad

-pasa algo kouji-kun?

-era mi hermano

-que quiere?, dijo preocupada

-él y mi madre vienen a verme a Tokyo la próxima semana

-justo concuerda con nuestro viaje, dijo el Sr. Takenouchi

-kokoro tu iras?

-no puedo kouji, ese es la semana en la que tengo que hacer todos mis papeleos de la universidad, casi se pone a llorar, ahora todos ustedes se van y yo?

-yo me quedó kokoro, lo dijo serio

-nani?, hijo tu familia viene a verte no le puedes hacer ese desplante, si quieres diles que estas quedándote acá y kokoro los va a atender como se debe, verdad hija?

-si, mama, de verdad kouji

-etto..prefiero que crean que sigo viviendo en tokyo

-entonces viajaras con nosotros?, preguntó el papa de la pelirroja

-kokoro segura que puedes quedarte sola?

-uhmm le pediré asilo a mi-chan o a kari-chan o miyako-chan, no te preocupes tengo donde quedarme…además creo que alguien aparte de la ayudante tiene que hacerse cargo de la florería y la escuela

-esa es mi hija!, dijo orgullosa su mamá

-entonces en siete dia partimos

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, kouji estaba preocupado por lo que le esperaba con su familia y Sora no podía dormir porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Kouji, es que acaso ella y yamato… se golpeó la cabeza porque nada relacionado con ishida podía recordar, pasaron las horas y del cansancio del cuerpo se durmió.


	17. Fiesta para Taichi parte I

-APROVÉ!, se escuchaba el grito por toda la casa de los Yagami

-onii-san quiero dormir!

-hermanita pasé el examen!, la agarró por la cintura y la cargo

-bajame onii-san!

-gomenasai...pero estoy muy feliz!

-yo también estoy orgullosa de ti

-y mamá?

-se fue al super

-papá?

-salió con unos de sus amigos del trabajo

-jum...ya les diré en la tarde

-y les has dicho a los chicos?

-agumon fue el primero en enterarse y a los demás les he enviado un mensaje a su celular

-esto tenemos que celebrarlo

-podemos hacerlo en la casa de sora

- taichi! no puedes disponer de esa casa como si fuera tuya

-pero ayer sus padres salieron de viaje

-y Kouji-san?

-se fueron con ellos

-sora esta sola en su casa?, hikari estaba muy sorprendida

-mimi esta en su casa desde ayer, su movil sonó, mochi mochi...ah sora! recibiste mi mensaje?..muchas gracias...mas bien te llamé con el pensamiento...quiero celebrar mi ingreso...justo pensaba en hacerlo en tu casa, te parece?...perfecto en un rato paso para tu casa...ah! y no te olvides de tu promesa... bye bye

-onii-san?

-que?

-porque no le dijiste kokoro a sora?, sabes que ella se incomoda cuando le decimos su verdadero nombre

-pues ...etto... ya me tengo que ir

-hey!, lo agarró del polo, tu no te vas a de acá hasta que me digas porque le dices a sora su nombre!

-hermanita ya me tengo que ir, mejor avisale a los chicos que tenemos fiesta!

-onii-san! no te dejare salir

-esta bien , esta bien, ella me dio permiso para que la llame así

-como?

-pues ella a recordado varias cosas, sobretodo de nuestra amistad y como que se siente incomoda como que yo le diga "kokoro" cuando siempre para mi ella es y será "sora"

-oye hermano?

-que?

-tu la sigues queriendo como antes?

-sora siempre va a ser importante en mi vida, va ser la primera chica en la cual me fijé de la cual me enamoré, es mi mejor amiga y yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz

-y que sentiste cuando te besó?

-se sintió bien...siempre había soñado con ese momento

-pero?

-pero no fue como me lo imaginé, supongo que habia idealizado mucho ese momento

-eso quiere decir que ya no estas enamorado de ella?

-siempre la voy a querer hikari, pero ahora sé que es un amor amical

-entonces tu has estado confundido

-es sencillo confundir tus sentimientos con sora, es mi mejor amiga desde pequeños, siempre habiamos estado juntos y luego se enamora de mi mejor amigo, creo que me sentí desplazado y celoso al mismo tiempo

-y la volverias a besar?

-hey! enana! ya son muchas preguntas ya dejame que tengo que ayudar a sora y a mimi a limpiar la casa

-a que hora voy a la casa de so-chan?

-dentro de tres horas tendremos todo arreglado

-hermano a cuantas personas vas a invitar para que recien en tres horas pueda ir?

-unos amigos del equipo de futbol, otros amigos de la prepa, ustedes, nadie más

-si haces algo malo le diré a mamá

-no creo que te sea conveniente hermanita

-eh?

-acaso mi papá sabe que la semana pasada que tenias que ir a la casa de la abuela fingiste que estabas mal para no ir y luego te fuiste con takeru a los juegos mecánicos

-eso es mentira

-hay hermanita tengo un par de fotos en mi celular indicando la fecha

-onii-san eres cruel!

-tu no dices nada y yo tampoco?

-hecho!, se dieron la mano

-entonces... me iré, le dices a takeru que te recoja por favor y cuidadito eh!, le quedó mirando fijamente

-baka!, mejor vete!

Taichi llegó en quince minutos a la casa de sora, mimi estaba como loca, ni bien entró lo abrazó por su ingreso pero luego le gritó por no haber llegado antes y no ayudarla a tiempo

-pobre koushiro!

-que dijiste!

-chicos calma por favor!...si la casa esta limpia, lo que tenemos que hacer son bocaditos y la bebida

-yo me encargo de la comida

-segura mi-chan?

-si kokoro, haré comida para un batallón, pero algun me tiene que acompañar a la tienda a comprar

-y si le llamas a koushiro, habló el digielegido del valor

-no puedo esta haciendo algo con su computadora pero si va a venir a la reunion; justo cuando sora iba a hablar tocar el timbre

-quien será?, preguntó kokoro, taichi puedes abrir la puerta por favor

-ya voy, abrió la puerta

-quien es?, pregunto mimi

-soy yo, vine en mal momento?

-acaso no has leido mi mensaje?

-a que ingresaste?, pues era obvio que tenias que ingresar, no?

-yamato te estoy empezando a odiar

-buenos dias ishida-kun has venido a ayudarnos?

-ehm, no kokoro vine para que me des los bocetos de vestimenta para la banda

-ahhh verdad!, lo tengo en mi cuarto esperate, se dirigió a su cuarto

-tengo que comprar para la comida de hoy, me acompañas taichi?

-eh yo? porque?, mimi lo fulminó con la mirada

-taichi sé caballero

-a si verdad, vamos mimi!, se fueron corriendo del departamento, dejando a yamato solo en la sala

-chicos mir, ella miró alrededor y sólo vio al rubio, y mimi y taichi?

-se fueron a comprar comida

-ah entiendo, ishida-kun ven pasa a mi cuarto

-etto... yo..

-no te preocupes no te voy a comer, se rió

-esta bien, entraron a su cuarto y él se sentó cerca a la mesa de centro que había en el cuarto

-mira, les mostró 6 bocetos, los hice en el transcurso de la semana

-se ven muy bien

-eso es solo para el grupo, para ti tengo otros bocetos, se paró y caminó hacia su velador en donde sacó unas diez hojas, hice diez bocetos ya que tu eres el vocalista eres la imagen representativa del grupo

-wao! estas geniales

-tu crees?

-si sora nunca dudé de tu arte, yamato se dio cuenta del error del nombre, lo siento de verdad

-no hay problema ishida-kun, le sonrió

-no te quiero incomodar

-no hay problema ya te he dicho

-y por cierto donde estan tus papas?

-se fueron de viaje a Tokyo

-te estas quedando con kouji?, su voz se notó dura

-no, él también se fue con mis padres, tenia cosas que hacer ahí

-y va a volver

-más le vale sino yo misma lo buscaré

-eso quiere decir que estas sola?

-mimi-chan se está quedando con migo

-no creo que sea muy bueno que dos chicas se queden solas en un departamento

-koushiro instaló un sistema de vigilancia, se rió, así que estamos muy bien cuidadas

-tengo que felicitar a koushiro por eso

-ah! por cierto tengo que tomarte las medidas, hace dos cuatro les tomé medidas a Akira y a los demás

-no me lo comentaron

-les dije que no lo hicieran, lo siento...pero quería darte la sorpresa

-sorpresa?

-si, cierra los ojos, yamato le hizo caso, ella colocó "algo" en la mesa de centro, ahora puedes abrirlo

- esto es , no lo podía creer, se llevó la mano a la boca de la emoción

-es un protector para tu guitarra, por Akira me enteré que unas fans lo destrozaron, lo siento, y pensé en hacerlo y le di un toque original

-como ...

-a lo dices por la tela, le tomé foto al pelaje de gabumon, y mi mamá tiene un amigo que hace estampados y bueno lo demás fue hacer el padron y coser, y le di un toque especial con el emblema de la amistad, lindo no?

-muchas gracias, sin pensarlo la abrazó…ella se quedó estática, ehm lo siento

-no te preocupes…que bueno que te guste

-tendré mucho cuidado, se paró y observó las paredes habían una figuras, ah ya veo esas flores que has pintado son de ahora no más, verdad?

-si, cuando mis padres y Kouji se fueron hace dos días de viaje y mimi ayer salió todo el dia con Koushiro entonces me quedé en casa y decidí pintar

-has mejorado

-eso no lo puedo saber, miró a otro lado

-yo sé, se acercó a ella le y acarició sus rojizos cabellos, vas a recordar todo y …yo … , se acercaba más hasta quedar unos centímetros de sus labios

-YA LLEGAMOS!, se escuchó

-deje ser taichi con mimi y las bolsas, se separó de él rápidamente y se fue a la sala a ver a sus amigos, yamato decidió dejar el regalo en la mesa de centro y se fue detrás de sora

-tardaron mucho, dijo el rubio

-en vez de hablar deberías ayudar con las bolsas

-por algo practicas deporte, no taichi?, el castaño estaba tan molesto por el comentario de sus amigo que agarró una lata de soda y se la tiró a su amigo pero la lata no le cayó al rubio sino a la cabeza de la pelirroja que estaba pasando con una pequeña bolsa que le había dado mimi

-SORA!, gritaron taichi y yamato

-KOKORO-CHAN!, gritó mimi, estas bien?!, se fue corriendo donde estaba su amiga que yacía en el suelo

-baka! Como se te ocurre hacer eso!

-pensé que te iba a caer a ti

-ya cállense!... ko-chan?

-auch! Mi cabeza, se tocaba donde le cayó la lata

-puedes traer hielo tai-kun?, para que me baje la hinchazón

-ya, pero estas bien?

-si me duele un poco la cabeza pero es por el golpe, mejor me iré a acostar un rato ustedes pueden seguir con las cosas?

-y si lo cancelo?

-no seas tonto tai-kun, déjame descansar un rato y luego los ayudo

-yo me encargo que estos dos hagan algo

-gracias mi-chan, si no saben donde están las cosas van a mi habitación y me preguntan

-eso no es necesario, yo conozco tu casa como la palma de mi mano

-si claro taichi tu conoces tan bien tu mano

-yamato! Tu!, cerró su mano en un puño

-jaja, niños! , mimi te los encargó

-si ko-chan anda descansa mejor y luego ya te paso algo para que comas

-muchas gracias!

Después de tres horas de haberse quedado dormida kokoro despertó por el sonido de su móvil, al ver de quien se trataba vio en la pantalla que era Kouji

-mochi mochi

_-kororo?_

-como estas kou-kun?

-_pasa algo?..te noto cansada_

-lo que pasa es que taichi ingreso

_-ah..veo, su tono de voz cambio a serio _

-por sea caso no te preocupes no lo he vuelto a besar

_-yo no dije nada_

-pero sé que eres un poco celoso, sé que lo prometí pero él mismo rompió la promesa

-y eso?

_-pues somos mejores amigo_

-me alegro… pasó algo más?

_-ahh si justo ahora le vamos a celebrar el ingreso a la universidad a taichi_

-ingresó?, felicítalo por mi…es por eso que estas cansada

-no, lo que pasa es que taichi le aventó una lata de soda a yamato pero en vez de caerle a él me cayó

-_ishida está en la casa?_

-si, esta en la sala con mimi y taichi, luego vendrán los demás

-sera mejor que cuelgue

-_kouji estas molesto?_

-no solo que tengo cosas que hacer

-pero kouji

-_te llamo más tarde_

-kouji!, la llamada terminó, y mimi entró a la habitación

-pasa algo ko-chan?

-kouji acaba de cortar, le mostró su móvil toda triste

-malas noticias?

-sólo le dije que ishida-kun estaba aquí y se puso así

-no me lo tomes a mal ko-chan pero que pasaría si te enteraras que la ex enamorada de kouji estuviera en la reunión que tiene con sus amigos

-yo confio en él

-es que, como te explico, uhmm , yo…

-kou-kun piensa que yo siento más que amistad por ishida-kun

-ko-chan has sido novia de yamato desde los catorce años, tal vez tu aun no lo recuerdas pero ustedes se amaban y por más que Kouji-kun sea un buen chico y nos caiga muy bien, todos esperamos que tu puedas recordar todo para que recuerdes el amor tan grande que le tenias a yamato

-yo… , bajó la mirada

-no te lo digo para que te sientas mal solo que entiendo la posición de Kouji pero no te has puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de yamato, acaso sabe lo que él siente porque tu encontraste refugio en otra persona y que no recuerdes nada de su relación, es como todos estos años se borraron para ti y él? Que va a pasar con yamato…acaso no sientes nada cuando lo ves?

-no es que no sienta nada pero Kouji

-olvidate de Kouji, que sientes ahora por yamato?

-no lo sé, su presencia me confunde…es como una atracción difícil de controlar, no sé como explicarlo

-y tu crees que kouji-kun se haya dado cuenta de eso?

-Kouji sabe que yo lo quiero mucho, perro tambien es muy inseguro

-y como no estarlo que pasará con él cuando recuerdes la memoria y todos los recuerdos con yamato

-pero…

-sólo quiero que pienses kokoro, no estes con Kouji solo por agradecimiento pues puede que lo quieras mucho pero solo sea porque él te cuidó cuando más lo necesitas y todos estaremos eternamente agradecidos o en el caso que si lo quieras deja las cosas en claro con Yamato, porque él está esperanzado con el dia en que recuerdes lo mucho que lo querias y si eso no va a pasar pues es mejor que le digas que quieres a Kouji para que él pueda hacer su vida.

-yo,…no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, comenzó a llorar mimi se acercó a ella para abrazarla, no quiero que kouji se vaya de mi lado pero ishida-kun me pone muy nerviosa

-tienes que pensar bien las cosas ko-chan, tu corazón te guiará

-es muy difícil

-no estoy en tu situación ko-chan pero debes tomar una decisión pronto o los perderás a los dos

-eso lo sé , se limpió las lágrimas justo en ese momento apareció taichi en la puerta

-sora!

-que no la llames así que no le gusta!, le gritó la digielegida de la pureza

-qué pasó? Porque has estado llorando?

-estás loco taichi seguro me cayó algo en el ojo

-a mi, se acercó a ella, no me puedes mentir somos amigos de toda la vida sé cuándo has estado llorando, le acaricio la cabeza, pelirroja que haré con tigo?

-será mejor que me aliste para la reunión

-muy bien sora! Ya todo esta listo sólo falta que lleguen los chicos

-y dale! Quieres que te pegue taichi?

-tranquila mi-chan! Yo le di permiso para que me diga así

-vez, le sacó la lengua

-y a mi porque no? Soy tu mejor amiga, casi hermana!

-etto…

-pues es obvio tachikawa ella es más amiga mia que tuya

-no es cierto!

-chicos

-yo conozco a sora desde que éramos pequeños antes de que fuéramos de campamento, la jaló hacia ella

-pues mira pelos parados! No puedes comparar la amistad de chica-chico a la amistad de chicas es más fuerte, la jaló para ella

-nuestras madres zona migas desde la preparatoria!, la volvió a jalar

-y?! nuestros padres se han ido de viaje juntos!, de nuevo la jaló hacia ella

-ya basta! No soy el oso de peluche por el cual los dos se pelean! Soy amiga de ambos a los dos los quiero mucho y todos a partir de ahora me pueden decir kokoro o sora! Entendido?

-entendido, los dos bajaron la mirada

-ahora taichi por favor retírate que tengo que bañarme y cambiarme

-pero sora ya te olvidaste que en el equipo de futbol todos nos baña…, no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque recibió un golpe

-hentai! Y asi te haces llamar su amigo, enfermo!

-mimi calmate por favor

-ajajja era broma, so-chan eso nunca pasó , bueno ya hice mi chisme del dia me puedo retirar tranquilo

-hazle compañía a ishida-kun

-yamato?, él salió un momento dijo que vuelve en una hora

-uhmmm, cuando venga dile por favor que necesito hablar con él?

-que le vas a decir sora, lo que hemos hablado?

-etto…mimi, después de que hable con él te lo cuento, si?

-y yo?, se le quedó viendo con los ojos brillosos, a tu mejor amigo

-okey! A los dos!

-pero yo no sé los que su "charla de chicas" ha tratado"

-puedo decirle sora?

-si , no hay problema

-es sobre kouji y yamato

-y ya te deciste?!

-taichi! Ten un poco más de tacto!

-ehmm…gomenasai

-antes de tomar mi decisión necesito aclarar algunas cosas con ishida-kun

-así que hoy será la noche definitiva?

-si mi-chan tus palabras me han hecho pensar que esta situación no puede continuar, tengo que tomar una decisión y mientras más pronto mejor

-sora, se acercó y la abrazó, cualquiera que sea tu decisión sabes que te vamos a apoyar, verdad?

-lo sé tai-kun, arigato!

-yo también quiero!

-acércate castaña, estamos en un momento muy sentimental

-nunca vas a cambiar no? Taichi

-debería pelirroja?

-nunca! Así te quiero

-y nosotros a ti, no te vuelvas a desaparecer

-no lo haré, estaré siempre con ustedes, los tres de dieron un gran abrazo sora estaba en el medio de sus dos mejores amigos, pero el momento el sonido del timbre lo arruinó

-será mejor que vayas a abrir la puerta taichi

-debe ser yamato

-si es yamato, le dices que me espere a que termine de bañarme y cambiarme y yo lo llamo para que pase a mi habitación

-esta bien

-sora-chan! Escojo que te vas a poner?

-eso ni se pregunta mimi-chan, le sonrió

-y te puedo peinar?

-como en los viejos tiempos?

-lo recuerdas?

-si, y luego que yo también te peinaba y que nos íbamos de comprar, que te ayudé a ver que color de tinte iba a usar cuando te fuiste a .

-so-chan, la abrazó fuertmeente, pensé que ya no ibas a recordar esos momentos

-no recuerdo todo todavía, pero poco a poco, okey?

-si, ahora ya ándate bañate que se nos va a hacer tarde

-mimi la fiesta es acá

-igual vaya vaya señorita!

-hay mimi tan loca con siempre….gracias por ser mi amiga, te quiero!


	18. Fiesta para Taichi parte II

-te ves muy bien ko-chan

-muchas gracias rubio, pero no me puedo quedar con el crédito…esto lo escogió mi-chan para mi ( sora llevaba un short de jean con una blusa de gasa color melón que resaltaba su piel y las balerinas blancas )

-me quedó genial el outfit, verdad sora?, le sonrió

-etto…mimi, hikari habló

-mimi sabes que a ella no le gusta que le digan así

-pero koushiro

-creo que es hora de decirlo, miró fijamente a sus amigos

-hika-chan, tk, kou-kun, joe-sempai, miya-chan, iori-kun, dai-kun, ken-chi, sé que antes cuando me llamaban sora yo me incomodaba mucho y hasta pedí que por favor no lo hicieran y me digieran "kokoro", pero quiero decirles ahora que no hay problema con que me llamen por mi verdadero nombres, de verdad que sería muy feliz si escucho de ustedes pronunciar mi verdadero nombre, les sonrió a todos.

-onii-chan tu sabes de eso?

-pues ella me dio autorización primero, y luego a mimi

-eso quiero decir que ya recuerdas todo so-chan?, preguntó ken

-he recordado muchas cosas todavía no sé todo lo de mi pasado pero al menos lo importante ya lo recuerdo.

-y que es lo importante?, pregunto iori-kun

-mis padres, ustedes, nueva aventura en el digimundo, suspiró nostálgica

-y que hay de yama.., takeru no pudo hablar porque mimi le calló la boca, le susurró en el oído que ella ya había hablado con sora y que hoy tendría una respuesta

-por cierto alguien ha visto a ishida-kun?

-taichi me dijo que estuvo por acá

-es verdad dai-kun pero luego desapareció, que raro

-no te preocupes sora seguro tiene algo que hacer con la banda, ya vendrá pronto

-ehmm, si…ahora mejor pongamos música que tenemos que festejar, en eso sonó el timbre todos pensaron que era yamato..pero eran los amigos del equipo de futbol de taichi que habían venido con botellas de cerveza y sake.

-esto es una fiesta?! Por kamisama Yagami, el funeral de mi abuela fue más divertido, pon música! Que hemos traído los implementos!

-yo me encargo de la música, dijo koushiro

-no quiero que mi hermano tome, se enfadó hikari

-dejalo cariño, tiene derecho a festejar, sólo esperemos que no se emborrache con esa vez

- no sólo él sino también yamato

-y ni recordar a la más ebria de esa noche

-sora es muy graciosa de borracha

-creo que estamos desviando el tema

-y si escondemos los tragos?

-kari estás loca?, has visto como son los amigos de tu hermano si se enteran que fuimos nosotros nos van a matar, tragó saliva

-así que de borracha soy muy graciosa, no?

-sora!, gritaron los dos

-eso quiere decir que de sobria soy la persona más aburrida del mundo?

-etto…hikari ayúdame

-haber rubio que me vas a decir , tienes cinco segundos, 5…4 … 3…. 2…

-so-chan por favor

-etto…sora, fue una pequeña broma, caminaba para atrás hasta que se quedó en la pared acorralado por sora, pero sintió unas manos en su rubia cabellera

-enano en que lio te estas metiendo ahora

-yamato!, gritó alegre hikari

-hermano! Sálvame por favor! Sora se volvió loca, yamato no entendí porque takeru le había dicho así y sobretodo porque ella no se había incomodado o molestado.

-así que ahora me dices loca?...uy! rubio de esta nadie te salva

-no por favor!

-que le piensan hacer a mi hermano, kokoro?, la miró fijamente haciendo que ella se estremezca.

-le va a hacer el temible ataque de las cosquillas takenouchi, habló hikari muy asustada

-la vez pasada casi me orino en mis pantalones, por favor so-chan! Déjame ir te lo suplico

-jajja rubio estás loco! Ya anda , pero OJO! Nada de ayudar a hikari a coger las bebidas

-pero sora…

-quiero probar un poco pues, no tengo memoria que me haya emborrachado como tu lo has dicho, yamato se rió ante el comentario de sora, él si se acordaba perfectamente esa noche en la que ella, taichi y él se emborracharon de tal manera que al día siguiente juraron nunca más tomar en su vida

-pasa algo?, le preguntó sora a yamato

-nada

-seguro has recordado lo que pasó ese dia , se le quedó mirando justo cuando él iba a responder, uno de los amigos de taichi le pidió a sora bailar y ella para no ser descortés aceptó.

Las horas pasaban y ya era media noche , sora había bailado con todos menos con yamato y con daisuke, ya que bailar con el digielegido del valor y la amistad era realmente un acto de valentía, si querias conservar tus pies pues una debía huir de él, los amigos de taichi estaban más que ebrios, y taichi ni hablar, de nuevo me vomitó encima, bueno no exactamente hace años él vomito en mi gorro y no me dijo y me lo puse, estuve más de una semana con el olor de vomito en mi cabello, lo odié por eso por un tiempo pero como siempre volvimos a ser amigos, pero esta vez se me acercó, no sé que me dijo por su estado supongo que tonterías y no sé cómo él se agacha y vomita en mis balerinas nuevas, las que me había comprado mimi justo para el dia de hoy, sus amigos se mataron de risa, mimi corrió a ayudarme y definidamente a volverme a bañar, pero esta vez ya me puse mis pijamas, cuando salí joe-sempai me explicó que hikari y takeru se llevaron a taichi a rastras y el grupo de futbol al ver que taichi se estaba yendo en contra de su voluntad, se fueron a "ayudarlo",

-mis pequeños estarán bien?

-no te preocupes so-chan koushiro llamó a su papá para que viniera con el carro y mimi se iba a quedar con hikari por si taichi se le daba la locura de escarparse de su casa

-y los papas de taichi?

-felizmente en la tarde se fueron a la casa de la abuela y volverán el lunes en la mañana

-suerte tienen los que no se bañan, sonríe pero igual estaba un poco molesta con taichi, y los demás?

-miyako y ken se acaban de ir, los papas de ken vinieron y se los llevaron

-iori, daisuke?

-ellos están abajo esperándome en el carro

-jou-sempai tienes carro?!, pregunté asombrada

-es pequeño

-y es amarillo, creo que era de tu hermano, no?

-ishida-kun estabas aquí

-me fui a limpiar el baño, del desastre que dejó el baka de taichi

-bueno yo ya me voy, te llamó más tarde sora, ja ne!

-creo que yo también debería irme, se estaba yendo hacia la puerta de salida pero sintió una pequeña fuerza en su brazo derecho, sora con la mirada baja le habló

-por favor…quédate…necesitamos hablar

-no creo que sea bueno hablar a estas horas, debes dormir kokoro-chan, le sonrió

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! Me llamo sora takenocuhi, no kokoro!, yamato se sorprendió bastante por lo que le acababa de decir la pelirroja

-etto..yo…

-sé que todo es muy confuso y puedo aceptar que todos me digan sora o kokoro, menos tu

-sora ..yo..

-por favor necesitamos hablar, le suplicó con la mirada

-esta bien, voy a cerrar la puerta

-dame tu mano

-eh?!

-que me des tu mano, puedes huir y no voy a dejar que eso pase

-estas loca, no?, te he dicho que vamos a hablar

-prefiero ser precavida, le quedó mirando desafiante

-creeme por favor, yo jamas te mentiría sora

-uhmmm, esta bien, ella vigiló atentamente como el rubio mayor se iba a cerrar la puerta y luego regresó a donde estaba ella

-este lugar esta hecho un desastre, será mejor que lo limpiemos

-no hace falta, haré que yagami con sus pelos parados lo use de trapeador para que limpie mi casa

-jajaja, taichi si que es un verdadero idiota mira que vomitarte de nuevo, se ve que no aprende la lección

-será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación

-QUE?!

-has estado antes en mi habitación porque te pones nervioso

-es que…yo… se estaba poniendo más nervioso pero trató de controlar sus emociones, estas segura?

-claro, le sonrió, vamos , en el fondo sora estaba muy nerviosa pero no debía aparentarlo, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le invitó a que se siente, ella hizo lo mismo

-uhmmm silencio, estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que yamato habló

-porque no quieres que te diga kokoro

-porque soy sora

-eso ya lo sé pero antes…

-lo sé pero… es mejor enfrentar lo que soy no crees?

-si te sientes bien así entonces no hay ningún problema, lo sonrió

-arigato!, el silencio volvió a reinar por unos diez minutos

-y bien de que quieres hablar?

-quiero, juntó sus manos y las movia de manera nerviosa, que me digas como empezamos nuestra relación

-ehh!

-quiero saber todo lo que pasó entre nosotros…yo…

-para que lo quieres saber, se puso a la defensivo, es que acaso, empezó a ser irónico, tu amado kouji quiere saber hasta donde llegamos

-kouji no tiene nada que ver en esto, yo quiero saber porque recuerdo muchas cosas de todos pero cuando se trata de los dos no puedo recordar por más que lo he tratado

-tu cerebro solo bloquea mis recuerdos?, ja!...que conveniente

-ya, sora apretó sus puños, te hartaste de esta situación, no?, estaba a punto de llorar pero se tenía que tranquilizar

-que estas hablando?

- mimi tenía razón, por no aclarar mis sentimientos …yo…

-sora, se acercó, tu acaso tienes dudas de querer a kouji?

-yo, se le quedó mirando a los ojos, cuando te veo me inquita mucho tu presencia, yo no quiero dejarte ir no sé porque eres como un iman en mi vida

-yo pensé que te habias olvidado completamente de mi, se agarró la cabeza

-a donde te fuiste hoy?, estaba muy preocupada por ti, tenia mucho miedo!

-yo…sin querer escuché la conversación que tuviste con kouji y… me puse muy mal y por eso me fui

-ehm…entiendo

-eso quiere decir que..tu y kouji ya no van a estar juntos?

-yo necesito tomar una decisión, no puedo jugar con tus sentimientos y los de kouji

-como?

-sé que tu esperas el dia en que yo recuerde todo nuestro pasado y que volvamos

-pero como… tu… sabes

-me lo dijeron, y sé que hasta ahora has tenido paciencia, y tan solo de ponerme en tu lugar no sé si yo soportaría ver a la persona que quiero en brazos de otra persona

-yo..

-y yo sé que en el fondo kouji quiere que no recuerde nada de los que pasó entre nosotros, por eso es muy inseguro cuando le digo que estas cerca de mi

-no es justo que no puedas recordar nuestro amor, sora…sus ojos empezaban a brillar, siempre serás el amor de mi vida…aunque no estés a mi lado yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz

- yamato!, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, gracias por quererme tanto, de verdad no lo merezco, se puso a llorar

-tranquila, le limpió las lágrimas, quieres oír nuestra historia de amor?

-si, pero antes te puedo hacer una pregunta

-la que quieras, so-chan

-puedo quedarme recostada en tu pecho, el sonido de tus latidos me tranquiliza, se sonrojó

-ehh, la cara del rubio se puso totalmente roja, claro, si eso te hace feliz lo que sea sora

-etto, se acomodó para escuchar atentamente al digielegido de la amistad, ahora si cuéntame por favor

-por donde quieres que empiece

-cuando te diste cuenta que me querías?

-yo ya te quería como mi mejor amiga, fuiste un gran apoyo para mí en el digimundo, eras como una madre para takeru eso realmente me conmovió

-por lo que tus papas son separados, no?

-ajam…pero luego fuimos creciendo y asistíamos a las mismas clases, después del digimundo me junté mucho con taichi e iba a su casa todos los días ya que mi papá siempre estaba en el trabajo y takeru estaba lejos, y cada vez que iba a su casa siempre estabas…como que eso reforzó nuestra amistad a tal punto que los tres nos volvimos inseparables.

-si, mi mamá me enseñó muchas fotos en las que la mayoría aparecemos los tres

-de las fotos hikari-chan es la responsable, ella fue la primera que se dio cuenta lo que yo sentía por ti

-cómo?, realmente estaba muy entusiasmada con lo que le contaba

-unos días antes que yo diera mi primer concierto, cerca de la navidad, tu caíste muy enferma como nunca ya que siempre has sido una chica fuerte, al contrario tu eras como nuestra enfermera cuando los demás caíamos con la gripe

-según una foto que vi ese dia de navidad nosotros empezamos a salir verdad?

-ajam, pero espera que todavía no termino de contar, como iba diciendo… te había dado una gripe terrible y te habían dicho que deberías estar en cama para que te recuperaras, yo no sabia de eso pues estaba tan ensimismado con los ensayos y me acuerdo que te llamé indignado de porque no fuiste al ensayo al que yo te había invitado, eras la única persona que quería que estuviera ese dia

-pero no fui, verdad?

-no pudiste…estabas enferma, así que llamé a takeru para desahogarme con él y me contó que todos se habían dado tiempo para visitarte y ver como estabas, yo me sentí como un idiota, le colgué a mi hermano y me fui directo a tu casa

-y que pasó?

-flashback-

-buenas noches sra. Takenouchi

-oh, yamato, estas bien? , te ves cansado

-no se preocupe señora, como está sora?, me enteré que está enferma

-la fiebre no le quiere bajar, estoy muy preocupada…deberia llevarla al hospital

-no creo que a sora le guste eso

-lo sé…y encima se me acabaron las medicinas que les recetó el doctor, miró a yamato, te puedes quedar a cuidar un momento a mi sora, por favor?

-no se preocupe señora

-gracias hijo, pasa a su cuarto

-etto, yo…vaya con cuidado

La mamá de sora agarró su cartera y la receta de las medicinas que necesitaba su hija y salió del departamento dejando a yamato en la sala, este ultimo dejó su guitarra en el sofá y se dispuso a entrar al cuarto de su amiga con mucho cuidado para que no se despierte, lo que no contaba él es que la pelirroja estaba totalmente despierta y parada, hablando por el móvil con mimi sobre un compañero de clase que le había invitado a salir pero por la gripe no había podido asistir.

-interrumpo?, pregunto el rubio mayor

-yamato!, le sonrió, que alegría verte, trataba de lucir mejor pero no tenía muchas fuerzas

-yo debería hacer esa pregunta, será mejor que te acuestes

-ya no quiero descansar, me duele el cuerpo de estar echada

-es la única manera que te sanes, por cierto con quien hablabas?

-con mimi, se echó en la cama, me llamó para que le cuente algo

-y, se sentó al lado de sora, de que se trataba?

-un chico del club de tenis me invitó a salir mañana

-y piensas salir con él?

-ya no voy a poder, la gripe me tiene muy mal dudo que para mañana me sane

-te gusta?, su voz se hacía más dura

-Asuka-kun?

-vas a salir con Asuka? Ese tipo es un pervertido!, apretó los puños de manera molesta, sora te prohíbo salir con él

-que?

-lo que escuchaste?, acaso no se lo contaste a taichi?, estoy segura que él me va a apoyar

- ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a meterse de esa manera en mi vida

-deberias estar agradecida que nos preocupamos por ti

-para que lo sepas taichi sabe de esa salida y me alegró por mi, ok? … tu deberías hacer lo mismo

-taichi baka!...Asuka es un idiota tu te mereces alguien mejor sora, no seas terca, ese tipo solo quiere vengarse de mi, porque salí con su exnovia

-que es lo que acabas de decir, ishida?

-es lo verdad, por eso te esta invitando a salir porque sabe que tu eres mi mejor amiga

-eres un idiota, se puso a llorar, lárgate de mi casa!

-sora, yo… se quiso acercar a ella pero la pelirroja se alejó

-si tú crees que sólo los hombres se me acercan para vengarse de ti, pues vete

-encima te vas a molestar?, sora te estoy diciendo la verdad, ese tipo solo quiere vengarse, tu no eres el tipo de chica que le puede gustar a Asuka

-LARGATE!..., se limpió las lágrimas que caían a chorros de sus mejillas, realmente eres un idiota

-al diablo con tigo sora, está bien me largo pero no digas que no te lo advertí!

Y se fue molesto de la casa de su amiga pelirroja, al dia siguiente ella no fue a la escuela, cuando taichi llamó a la casa de sora, nadie contestaba asi que optó por llamar al móvil de su mamá, ella estaba en el hospital sora se había puesto peor y la habían internado.

-tengo que avisarle a los chicos para ir, vas yamato?

-tengo ensayo justo ahora, se quedó pensativo, pero..

-no importa amigo, sora entenderá…me voy

Yamato se enrumbó al lugar de ensayo, mientras que sus compañeros de banda estaba dando lo mejor de ellos para que salga bien, el rubio tenia sus pensamientos en otro lugar, y no había pasado ni una hora y el bajista le habló

-yamato si algo te molesta o te preocupa, es mejor que lo soluciones ahora, podemos dejar el ensayo para mañana, verdad chicos?

-es cierto, contestó el baterista, si no estas al 100% ahora es mejor que soluciones lo que tienes

-tienen razón será mejor que me vaya, gracias chicos, yamato se fue rumbo al hospital donde estaba internada su amiga la pelirroja. En la puerta del hospital se encontró con su hermano

-hermano!

-takeru, como esta sora?

-esta durmiendo ahora, le tuvieron que poner suero y ponerle una mascara para que respire sus pulmones no están trabajando como deberían

-y los chicos?

-estan arriba, vamos

-como sabias que vendría?

-por algo somos hermanos, no?, sora es muy importante para nosotros, suspiró, nunca había estado tan enferma...realmente estoy muy preocupado

-y que ha dicho el doctor?

-el papa de joe la está atendiendo, nos dijo que esta se va a sanar pero que necesita estar en lugares cálidos y como que este clima no ayuda, los dos subieron al ascensor para ir al noveno piso en donde estaban todos.

-yamato? Que no estabas ensayando?

-si taichi pero quería saber como esta sora

-ella está mejor, dijo hikari

-puedo entrar a verla?, preguntó

-Asuka-kun está con ella ahora, cuando él salga, puedes entrar

-que hace él acá, taichi explícamelo, se puso furioso

-cuando fui a avisarle a los chicos, él me preguntó por sora y le conté y vino con nosotros

-taichi baka! ..voy a sacar ese tipo de ahí, se estaba dirigiendo al cuarto donde se encontraba sora pero taichi se lo llevó al final del pasadizo, que te pasa idiota!

-no armes un escándalo acá, nos pueden botar a todos por tu irresponsabilidad

-ese tipo no tiene nada que hacer acá

-yamato cálmate, asuka-kun realmente está preocupado por sora

-acaso te ha lavado el cerebro? Taichi por kamisama!

-entiendo tu preocupación, yo también lo estaba pero ya hablé con él y parece que realmente quiere a sora

-pero…

-no hay pero yamato, algún dia sora, tu, yo haremos nuestras vidas y conoceremos a alguien, lo unico que nos queda es apoyarla, me entiendes?

- pero..acaso tu no la quieres?

-claro que la quiero, siempre lo haré, por eso quiero que ella sea feliz, será mejor que vuelva con los demás y no sé te ocurra hacer ningún escándalo, taichi se retiró

-no sabia que tu también estabas enamorado de sora-chan?

-ahh?!, se quedó sorprendido y ruborizado, pero que dijo hikari

-acaso no estas celoso de ese chico?

-me preocupo por ella, porque es mi amiga

-si claro, ironizó, sería mejor que confrontes tus sentimiento, yamato-kun

-end flashback-

-si no hubiera sido por hikari, posiblemente me hubiera tardado más tiempo en aceptar que te quería.

-y que pasó con Asuka-kun?

-él te confesó sus sentimiento antes de terminar la preparatoria

-lo rechacé, no?

-pues obvio, para ese tiempo nosotros ya habíamos empezado nuestra relación

-así que si no hubiera sido por Asuka-kun y hika-chan, nosotros nunca…?

-quien sabe, pero ahora estamos juntos, no?, le sonrió

-te quiero, se lo dijo de un solo golpe

-ah!, se puso todo rojo, trató de recuperarse del shock, eso no lo esperaba…pero me alegra que me lo digas , le besó la frente, yo también te quiero so-chan

-si tan sólo pudiera recordar, se entristeció

-lo harás, ten paciencia… creo que ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya

-quédate con migo, lo abrazó con fuerza, no te separes de mí.

-sora no es buena idea que me quede acá

-porque?

-ehhhm, se estaba poniendo nervioso, verás sora …yo ….tu

-que estás pensando yamato?

-hahhaa, reía nerviosamente, mejor te busco mas tarde para tomar desayuno y salir

-pero…

-me voy, le dio un beso en la mejilla, duerme tranquila, te quiero so-chan, y se fue rápidamente

-yamato…tengo más cosas que preguntarte, lo dijo casi susurrando viendo la puerta


	19. Cinco años despues

-kokoro apurate!

-no encuentro mi paraguas!

-para que lo vas a necesitar?

-creo que va a llover

-hay niña! Se nos hace tarde

-no me iré hasta encontrarlo, estaba totalmente decidida a encontrarlo

- ko-chan, se acercó a donde estaba ella y la abrazo por detrás, si quieres puedes utilizar el mio… pero de verdad ya me tengo que ir.

- kou-kun,ella sonrió ante el acto de su novio y se volteó para poder verlo de frente, sé que hoy es un día muy importante para ti, lo siento si te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo, será mejor que te vayas yo ya veo como irme a la facultad.

-eso jamás ko-chan, todo este tiempo hemos ido juntos a tu facultad y hoy no será la excepción

-hoy es tu primer día como practicante en el hospital… estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-gracias ko-chan, se sonrojó, soy muy feliz por tenerte a mi lado, pensar que ya son cinco años que te conocí

-uhmm, se quedó pensando, si no? ya ha pasado tiempo, creo que ya es hora de irnos , trato de cambiar el tema

-pasa algo? Dije algo que te molestara?

-no, se rió, que ocurrencia, será mejor que nos apuremos, le tomó de la mano y salieron del departamento que compartían.

Kouji tenía un pequeño auto que había comprado hace poco, fruto de su trabajo de medio tiempo, el cual para él era de gran utilidad porque lo utilizaba para llevar y recoger a kokoro de la universidad en donde ella estudiaba y a la vez le permitía ir rápidamente desde su trabajo hasta el instituto en donde estudia enfermeria. Él estaba completamente emocionado con su trabajo en el hospital, se habia prometido dar lo mejor de sí para poder obtener un puesto fijo en dicho lugar y así formalizar su relación con kokoro, pero cada vez que él hablaba de lo que pasó hace cinco años ella siempre trataba de evadir el tema, ella pensaba que él no se daba cuenta de su reacción pero la verdad era que intuía que su reacción tenía nombre y apellido, yamato ishida; por más que sabía que kokoro lo queria no podía dejar de sentirse inseguro; pero no valia la pena traer fantasmas del pasado, lo único que le importaba es que hoy iniciaba una nueva etapa de su vida y que muy pronto le pediría a kokoro que fuera su esposa.

En el trayecto ambos hablaban de cosas triviales, como los proyecto de ella y que pensaba postular a una pasantía en una de las firmas más importantes de Tokyo, pero sentía nervios que la rechazaran, también hablaron de Taichi, justo ayer ella había establecido contacto con él por skype, agradecía la gran ayuda de las redes sociales, y le contaba cómo estaba . y que había conocido a una joven californiana y que estaba en plan conquista, es increible que ese muchacho habia logrado una pasantia nada más y nada menos que en la ONU, ella estaba muy orgullosa de su amigo, y le comentó que en un mes él volvería a Japón para visitar a la familia y a los amigos; la plática termino porque ya se encontraban en las puertas de la universidad, sora se despidió de Kouji, y comenzó a caminar para llegar a su facultad.

En la puerta de su salón se encontraba su amiga de toda su infancia, Mimi

- sora!

- mi-chan, se alegró de verla, y esa novedad que pasas por mi facultad?

- necesito que me hagas un favor

- cual se puede saber señorita?

- Necesito un vestido de gala

- Uhmmm, princesita y me puedes decir para cuando lo necesitas?

- Para el viernes

- Que viernes?

- Este viernes

- ESTAS LOCA! Como voy a hacer un vestido en cinco dias mi-chan esta vez te excediste!

- Pero so-chan, tratando de convencerla, tu ya eres casi una profesional, además koushiro no me habia dicho que tenia una ceremonia de premiación y, quiso seguir dándole explicaciones pero la peli naranja la detuvo

- -okey mimi, será mejor entonces no perder más tiempo, pasar por mi a la 1 pm y de hay nos vamos a mi depa para hacer el boceto y luego a comprar materiales, te parece?

- Eres la mejor, se acercó y la abrazó efusivamente, por cierto te observé desde lejos, que pasó porque estabas pensativa?

- -ehm, yo… nada mimi ideas tuyas

- Si claro, su amiga analizaba cada palabra que le decia, muy bien sorita si no me quieres decir está bien igual yo tengo mis metodos para averiguarlo

- Nunca vas a cambiar, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, bueno ya tengo que entrar nos vemos, y así las amigas se despidieron.

En otro lado del mundo, para ser precisos en la NASA, cierto rubio estaba haciendo sus prácticas como todos los días muy enfocado en lo que hacía cuando recibió una llamada

-mochi mochi?

-yama

-taichi?

-quien más es tu mejor mejor amigo?

-baka, que pasó con tu anterior número

-cada mes tengo que cambiar el número del móvil, tu sabes cosas de seguridad

-qué pasó?

-hey! ni siquiera me preguntas como estoy?... me siento muy ofendido

-nunca vas a cambiar, no?

-jaja…agradece que tienes un amigo como yo, pero tienes razón te llamaba por un motivo en particular

-no tengo dinero, taichí

-y cuando te lo he pedido?

-taichi…

-ah.. se quedó pensando, verdad … olvídalo, es otra cosa

-adivina quienes se casan

- … , yamato se quedó helado, se le bajo la presión, pensó que la que se iba a casar sería Sora y eso ya sería el final de la pequeña esperanza que tenía para volver con ella.

-yamato?

-ehh?... decias?

-te decía que miyako y ken se van a casar

-que buena noticia, el color volvió a su piel, y para cuando es la boda?

-dentro de un mes, hikari me llamó en la mañana para comentármelo, de paso que será una gran oportunidad para que todos estemos juntos…como los viejos tiempos

-taichi nos hemos visto hace seis meses

-pero no todos juntos, tu ya sabes a que me refiero, lo bueno es que coinciden con las fechas de vacaciones.

-y tu sabes como … ehmmm

-quieres saber de sora, no?

-ehm…si

-ayer me comuniqué con ella, está en su ultima semana de clases y va a postular a una de las firmas de moda más importantes de tokyo, estoy seguro que va a llegar muy lejos

-si, yo también, habló nostálgicamente

-nada está dicho, yama, recuérdalo

-no quiero hablar de eso

-esta bien, esta bien… pero va sa ir a la boda..no quiero peros; además takeru me ha dicho que si no vienes a Japón te dejará de hablar

-ese enano siempre chantajeándome

-entonces?

-de hecho iré, por cierto van a ir los digimons?

-por supuesto, ya le mandé a hacer su esmoquin a agumon

-creo que tendré que hacer lo mismo con gabumon… bueno te tengo que colgar… voy a seguir practicando ja ne

-SORAAAA!

-mimi, silencio que estamos en los pasillos

-que importa so-chan, si ya te quedan pocos días para acabar esto

-pero igual mi-chan, ahora si dime que pasa porque estabas gritando como una loca

-MIYAKO SE CASA!

-que alegría, se abrazaron, y para cuando es la boda?

-dentro de un mes, se casan en Odaiba

-tan pronto?

-pues…verás… ehmm

-mimi, se le quedó mirando fijamente

-hay algo que tu sepas que yo no sé, pero me lo estoy imaginando?

-si, está embarazada pero nadie lo puede saber… ella te lo va a contar cuando te llame

-y porque me lo dices?

-no me lo podía callar

-y koushiro?

-ya se lo contó ken

-eso quiere decir que tengo que hacer bocetos para su vestido de novia

-y tienes que hacer mi vestido para la boda, también para hikari y el tuyo

-solo lo haré para Miyako, ese será mi regalo de bodas

-y para mi?

-mimi, se le quedó mirando fijamente

-por favor, con los ojos de gatito, so-chan tu puedes

-y el vestido de gala para la ceremonia de Koushiro

-eso ya lo habias prometido si o si

-pobre Koushiro, suspiró

-y que hay de ti y Kouji

-cómo?

-hablando de bodas, cuando tu y Kouji formalizan

-ya vivimos juntos más de cinco años, para que casarnos

-sora, se le quedó mirando fijamente

-es la verdad, es como tu y Koushiro, ustedes ya viven juntos también hace mucho tiempo

-si pero eso no quita la idea de casarnos y tener hijos, planear para el futuro

-todavia no estoy preparada para eso

-y Kouji?

-él suele hablar del tema, pero trato de cambiarlo

-no te quieres casar por yamato, no?

-ya te he dicho que eso es un tema cerrado

-vamos sora soy tu mejor amiga, y en tanto tiempo no has querido saber nada de él y nunca nos has dicho porque, sé que quieres a Kouji…pero a este punto de tu vida estas haciendo infeliz tanto a Kouji , a Yamato y a ti misma.

-yo quiero a Kouji, y quiero que él sea muy feliz

-y tu felicidad?

-yo soy feliz a su lado

-y yamato?

-él tiene su vida en otro lugar

-y que va a pasar cuando lo veas, hace cinco años que no lo ves, siempre has reusado que todos nos reunamos, o estas tu o está él, pero esta vez no te vas a poder escapar

-nunca he huido de él

-kokoro!

-hey! Hace tiempo que no me decías así

-porque eres tan terca, estoy creyendo que al irse taichí te heredó su terquedad

-jajaja tonta, tu sabes que nunca hablo del tema no sé porque siempre quieres traerlo a flote

-porque sé que uno de estos días te vas a abrir con tu mejor amiga y me dirás que fue lo que pasó ese dia.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, yo invito el almuerzo

-puedo hacer un postre?

-con tan qué limpies la cocina

-pero al final Kouji siempre lo hace

-mimi

-está bien, lo limpiaré.

Luego de varias horas, Kouji llegó al pequeño departamento en donde vivía con Sora, traía un ramo de flores para su novia, le encanta consentirla

-tadaima

-kouji-kun?, tan temprano

-mimi-chan?, donde esta kokoro?

-se fue a la tienda, me faltó un ingrediente para preparar la comida y ella se ofreció en comprarlo

- ah...bueno y hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

-ni cinco minutos

-y como está koushiro, hace tiempo que no viene a visitarnos

-es que esta en sus proyectos a las justas tiene tiempo para mí, si no viviéramos juntos no sé cómo haríamos y ahora que tiene que separar si quiera unos días para el otro mes

-y eso?

-ah verdad no estas enterado, Miyako y Ken se van a casar dentro de un mes en Odaiba, todos los elegidos tenemos que estar presentes

-pero porque tan pronto, se quedó pensando en cómo haría para acompañar a kokoro, una boda tiene que tomarse con calma, por ejemplo yo.., se quedó callado al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más

-kouji-kun acaso estás pensando en proponerle a sora?

-etto…yo.., se puso nervioso

-kouji te exijo que me lo cuentes!, estaba gritando de la emoción

-ehh…, sudaba en extremo

-ya le compraste el anillo?, vamos dimelo…tengo que verlo!

-shh! Mimi-chan baja la voz, está bien te lo voy a enseñar pero no le digas nada por favor, se acercó al ultimo estante de la cocina dentro de una caja chocolates rellenos de pecanas, acá esta, se lo mostró a mimi.

-wao! Es precioso Kouji te habrás costado una fortuna

-en sí, es el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela, como nunca tuvo un hijo para que se lo diera a su futura esposa y mi hermano se casó en secreto entonces ella me llamó y hace medio año fuimos con ko-chan a verla y ahí me lo dio

-bien pensado abuela, pues…y que esperas?

-tiene que ser un momento especial…un momento que nunca olvide

-y que mejor que luego de la boda de ken y miyako, es un momento mágico, se puso a llorar, porque koushiro no me dice para casarnos, en eso sonó la puerta principal

-mimi estás hablando sola?, kouji escondió el anillo lo más rápido que pudo pero se le cayó la caja

-y eso, levantó dicha caja

-sora!, ni te atrevas comerlo… tiene pecanas tu eres alérgica a ellas

-kouji? Tan temprano? Y esas flores? , mimi aprovecho que sora le estaba haciendo preguntas al peliazul para agarrar la caja y ponerla en su sitio.

-traje las flores para celebrar el primer dia de mi trabajo, te gustan?

-si, las olió, estas lindísimas…por cierto como te fue? Todo bien?

-me fue estupendo, amo mi trabajo

-me pondré celosa ehh, ko-chan se acercó a él y lo abrazo

-cof cof, parejita por favor estoy presente

-mira quien habla cuando estas con koushiro en la universidad

-okey… y me trajiste lo que faltaba?

-he recorrido tres tiendas y no encontré tu coca-cola de cereza, no sé qué comida quieres hacer con eso

-un postre que acabo de inventar

Tanto Kouji como Sora se les quedaron mirando a Mimi con cara de pocos amigos

-hay mimi si no te quisiera como mi hermana de verdad te pegaría, mimi se puso detrás de Kouji por sea caso para que su mejor amiga no le haga nada

-mimi-chan no te comportes como niña y aléjate de mi espalda

-kouji-kun! Que malo, cuando sora se molesta con tigo yo te defiendo y tu no puedes hacer lo mismo con migo?

-HEY! Cuando yo me he molestado con Kouji, que yo recuerde nunca hemos tenido un pleito fuerte, verdad kou-kun?

-etto… se puso a pensar lo que pasó hace cinco años cuando él regresó de viaje con los padres de kokoro, felizmente comenzó a sonar el telefóno

-contesto?, pregunto mimi

-seguro es mamá, y se alejó al cuarto para poder conversar tranquilamente con ella

-pasó algo kouji-kun?

-sólo recordé algo

-lo que pasó hace años?

-uhm, asintió con la cabeza, … es mejor pensar en el presente, no crees mi-chan? Y comenzó a ordenar las cosas de la cocina, me ayudas?

-etto, claro, mimi le quedó mirando extrañada por el comportamiento del novio de su mejor amiga peor no le dijo nada más, ya que pareciera que él no quería hablar del tema.

-por cierto mi-chan, me ayudas a preparar una cena para ko-chan dentro de dos días?

-está bien, pero porque dentro de dos días?

-es que en dos días ya termina la carrera

-tienes razón a ella sólo le faltaba un curso en sí, que emoción!

-shhh, mimi que tiene que ser una sorpresa

-tanto misterio?...creo que también es por otra cosa…

-yo…, no pudo terminar de contestar

-mimi ya estas cocinando?, tengo mucha hambre

-eh, je ..je…me olvidé!

-mimi!...porque siempre confío en ti, se tocó el estómago, pobre de mi

-hay so-chan, últimamente tienes mucha hambre, no estarás embarazada?, se reia por dentro

-QUE?! Mimi estás loca , yo, se quedó callada al escuchar la respuesta de Kouji

-sería lindo tener un bebé en casa, las dos se quedaron boca abierta

-etto Kouji-kun yo lo dije de broma, por lo que sora está comiendo bastante últimamente, sabes que sora y yo estamos en la universidad y no sería apropiado

-jajajaj, que fácil de engañar son ustedes, obviamente yo también estoy bromeando estaríamos locos para tener un bebé ahora recién acabo de encontrar un buen trabajo y ko-chan tiene que triunfar profesionalmente, verdad? ,aunque lo que dijo no era del todo cierto

-tienes mucha razón kouji, le sonrió, se notaba que la comprendía muy bien

-mejor hay que comenzar a cocinar, les parece?

-manos a la obra, dijo mimi


	20. La propuesta

-No puede ser, estoy furiosa, que se ha creído esta profesora que tengo toda una vida para esperarla si hoy ya terminaba la universidad, me graduaría con mis compañeros, por fin podría postular a ese trabajo que he estado esperando, maldito papeles, tengo que llamar a alguien, se puso a buscar en el directorio de su móvil el teléfono de taichí pero la mandó directo al mensaje de voz

-estúpido tai!, no estas cuando te necesito

No puedo llamar a Mimi porque está en clases, y tampoco a Kouji, porque está en el trabajo, pero demonios como necesito hablar con alguien, y si llamo a mamá, no no, se agitó la cabeza, tranquila sora nunca tanta desesperación si le llamó de seguro me va a decir que respete a mis mayores que eso me pasa por haber jalado un curso, y todo lo que ella siempre me dice cuando hablamos de temas académicos y papá, le contará todo a mamá, si le digo a biyomon ella no entendería nunca va a pasar por eso, sólo me dirá que me quiere, linda mi biyo, suspiró, asi que ni modo, se sentó en el pasto del campus de su universidad y bien lo hizo recibió la llamada de su mejor amiga, como si hubiera sido llamada por los ángeles

-mochi mochi

-mimi! Amiga donde estás?

-estoy por la universidad, te noto alterada pasa algo?

-no sabes lo que pasó

-algo malo?

-malisimo, suspiró, te acuerdas que hoy iba a terminar la carrera?

-ajam

-pues a mi profesora no se le ocurrió mejor idea que dejarme hacer una colección de doce prendas para la otra semana

-doce? Wao!

-si doce! Mimi que voy a hacer es como un trabajo imposible, no sé qué bocetear, ni cual va ser mi tema de inspiración… estoy en blanco, que haré, no me quiero quedar otro semestre más

-tranquila, respira so-chan

-como me puedo calmar, mi futuro depende de eso

-no te gustaría ir al digimundo un rato?, le puedo decir a Koushiro que abra el portal

-sabes que nuestra entrada es limitada, solo pocas veces podemos entrar y son contadas, no sé si quiera gastar mi valioso tiempo con biyomon; además tengo que pensar que es lo que voy a hacer, compras telas, hay no de nuevo, se tocó la cabeza super estresada

-yo hablo con Koushiro para que tu entrad ala digimundo no cuente

-como?

-tengo mis métodos para convencer a Koushiro, se rió, pero eso sí que no se te haga costumbre

-mimi sabes que eso no depende de koushiro, el digimundo está a cargo de otras personas

-pero mi novio es el jefe, así que me dices, aceptas?

-esta bien mimi tu ganas, te espero en la puerta de la universidad?

-estaré en quince minutos

-tanto tiempo?

-tengo que hacer una llamada, que puede que demore

-segura que esto no va a perjudicar a koushiro?

-completamente

-okey, entonces te espero.

Una furiosa Mimi estaba caminado por los pasillos de la universidad, maldita profesora mira que molestar a mi amiga de esa manera, ahora que voy a hacer con todo lo que he comprado no va a durar hasta la otra semana, arggg! Porque esto me tiene que pasar a mí, y encima tengo que darle la noticia a Kouji que todo se cancela, pobre se veía muy ilusionado; y encima tengo que convencer a koushiro para que ella y yo podamos ir al digimundo sin que cuente nuestra visita, y si no acepta tengo mi as bajo la manga; será mejor apurar el paso…llamó al móvil de kouji, pero este no contestaba así que le dejó un mensaje de voz explicándole lo que había sucedido pero que luciera sorprendido cuando ella le cuente todo; luego trato de ubicar a Koushiro pero parece que esos dos muchachos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no contestar, a lo lejos pudo ver que su amiga le estaba agitando la mano, hoy sí que sería un largo día.

Ambas llegaron al departamento en donde mimi y koushiro vivían,

-mimi estas segura?

-si so-chan, desde cuando eres tan miedosa

-es que no quiero ser imprudente con el trabajo de koushiro, será mejor que utilice una de mis entradas al digimundo

-estás loca sora, solo tenemos tres oportunidades al año para entrar, y ya has gastado una

-lo sé, a mí tampoco se me hace justo que no podamos entrar libremente al digimundo

-eso le reclamo todos los días a koushiro pero, suspiró resignada, siempre me contesta que no está en sus manos

-no seas tan dura con él, mimi, él también debe sentirse mal de no poder estar con tentomon; además al menos podemos llamarlos, no?

-so-chan no he arriesgado mi vida dos veces para salvar a digimundo para que los gobiernos de todo el mundo no me dejen entrar

-calma mi-chan, la abrazo, a todos nos afecta eso…pero recuerda que dentro de un mes, ellos estarán acá para la boda de miyako y ken…tenemos que valorar lo que tenemos

-sora, yo , se abrazó fuertemente de su amiga

-al menos nos tenemos a nosotras, y a los chicos, le sonrió

-tienes razón, se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos miel, pero te dije que nos iríamos al digimundo y nos vamos

-mimi, la miró seriamente

-te voy a enseñar un secreto, la llevó al cuarto principal, le señaló el ropero

-mimi quieres que vea tu ropa?, si te has olvidado yo he diseñado casi toda la ropa que usas

-promete que no te vas a quedar con la boca abierta, ok?, se volteó para ver la cara de su amiga, presionó un botón que esta en la parte de arriba de dicho ropero y se abrió como un espejo

-que es esto?

-es una puerta al digimundo

-como?

-koushiro lo creó por si algún dia tenemos un problema y tendríamos que huir al digimundo

-ese kosuhiro es realmente un genial

-verdad que sí, lo dijo super orgullosa

-y cómo funciona?

-simple, sólo tienes que usar tu digivice, lo tienes?

-ehmm,lo tengo en mi casa

-no hay problema, tu solo agárrate de mi

- segura que no hay problema?

-no te preocupes, sólo tenemos que llegar antes que venga Koushiro y va a ser como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora sí sujétate bien fuerte.

Sora abrazo fuertemente a la castaña, y vio que una luz las absorbía, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el digimundo

-mimi eres lo máximo

-lo sé, Darling

-me pregunto dónde estará piyomon

-uhmmm, creo que tendemos que caminar

-pues así parece.. y si otro digimon nos ve y se lo dice a genai

-estaremos en graves problemas

-sin olvidar que Izzy nos mata

-diablos!, en eso no había pensado, de pronto escucharon ruidos de unos arbustos ellas se escondieron detrás de un árbol gigante, pero al ver al digimon que estaba en esos rumbos, salieron rápidamente, PALMON!

-mimi!

-shhh, chicas silencio….

-qué pasa? Preguntó la digimon verde

-es que nos hemos venido sin que nadie se entere

-palmon, sabes donde esta biyomon…necesito verla, preguntó la pelinaranja

-está con elecmon, en la cuidad del inicio

-palmon crees que puedes traerla

-claro mimi

-pero que nadie se entere de esto okey?, confió en ti

-no tienes por qué dudarlo

-te esperaremos aquí

-iré lo más rápido que pueda, palmon usó su técnica de hiedra venenosa para colgarse de los arboles e ir rápidamente, sora se sentó en el pasto junto con mimi, se quedó viendo la vegetación del lugar, cuando eran pequeñas y vivían en este mundo, estos pequeños detalles eran omitidos ya que trataban de sobrevivir dia a dia.

-pasa algo?

-nada, solo que… me había puesto a pensar que este lugar de verdad es como el paraíso

-nunca teníamos tiempo para observar la belleza de este lugar, no?

-pues…tratábamos que no nos maten , no?, se rio recordando la vez en donde mimi corrió para que los numemons no le echaran su escremento

-sora?...sora?...SORA TAKENOUCHI!

-eh?

-que estabas pensando?

-jajja, miró a su amiga, es sólo que recordé cuando los numemons te perseguían, jjaa, era muy gracioso

-aja! Así que eso si recuerdas, no?, se cruzó los brazos molesta

-tonta!, la abrazó, no lo digo de mala onda…simplemente que las cosas que recuerdo del digimundo son realmente un tesoro para mi

-shhh, escucho ruido, hay que escondernos; ambas se metieron de nuevo atrás del árbol pero afortunadamente era palmo que venía acompañada de biyomon

-BIYOMON!

-SORA!

-palmon creo que tenemos dejarlas un momento a solas, te parece?

-si! Mimi, además me tienes que contar sobre los chicos, la boda, y como vas con izzy, las dos se alejaron para dejar a la digielegida del amor y a su compañera digimon hablar tranquilamente.

-sora, pasa algo? Te noto triste

-más que eso estoy extremadísima

-qué pasó?

-te acuerdas que cuando establecimos conexión hace dos semanas, te comenté que ya no faltaba nada para poder terminar mi carrera

-claro sora, si se lo comenté a todos, agumon y v-mon querían hacer un banquete en honor a ti

-esos siempre haciendo de todo para comer, ambas se rieron

-venga, ahora dime que pasa

-pues mi profesora me ha dejado un mega trabajo y no crea que pueda terminarlo

-sora, no me mientas…eso no es lo que te está molestando

-biyomon, es cierto

-digamos que es una de las causas, pero dudo que sea la principal

-es..

-kouji, verdad?

-si, y también es por la boda de miyako, porque vamos a estar todos y yo..

-primero que pasa con kouji-kun, las cosas no están llendo bien?

-con él nos va perfecto, tanto que me da miedo de fallarle, tu sabes biyo que yo lo adoro y siempre querré estar a su lado

-pero?

-creo que él ya quiere casarse y formar una familia y yo no estoy segura que yo quiera eso

-so-chan, eso es algo bueno, no?, yo siempre he escuchado de parte de Mimi o Miyako que sueñan con ese momento o es que tú ya lo habías pensando pero no era exactamente él?

-no voy a hablar de él, se puso a la defensiva

-está bien, no lo meteré al él en esto, y… entonces que vas a hacer si por ejemplo hoy él te dice que se quiere casar con tigo

-pues yo…eh…, comenzó a pensar y se puso muy nerviosa

-tines que ser sincera con él o es que ya le perdiste la confianza

-para nada, sólo que no quiero herirlo, si yo le digo que no me quiero casar… él se va a deprimir y pensar cosas que no son

-o que si son, kouji no es tonto, tú crees que no sabe lo de…, sora la calló

-ya te he dicho que lo que pasó hace cinco años ha quedado en el pasado, para recordar las cosas tristes, no?

-y entonces que vas a hacer?

-no lo sé, realmente no lo son crees que te estas anticipando las cosas, por lo que me dices todavía no acabas tu carrera y aún no has trabajado, no creo que Kouji quiera casarse que no hace poco él a conseguido un buen trabajo

-estoy siendo paranoica, verdad?

-tomas las cosas dia a dia mejor, para que preocuparse de eso…ahora lo de tu proyecto…sora eres muy inteligente y yo sé que puedes hacerlo, porque dudas= a estas alturas de tu vida te estas volviendo cobarde?

-le pediría un poco de su valor a taichi…jajaja, suspiró, no sé de qué voy a hacer este trabajo

-y si haces de nosotros?

-cómo?

-de que consiste tu trabajo?

-elaborar una colección que marque tendencia

-y puede ser de cualquier cosa?

-claro, lo que sea que inspire para crear unas prendas

-cuantas prendas tienes que hacer?

-unas doce, por

-y porque no haces de nosotros?

-cómo?

-ko-chan inspírate en tus aventuras acá…en nosotros los digimons y calzamos perfecto somos doce digimons

-uhmm tiene sentido, imagino un kimono basado en las plumas de biyomon y realmente se veía muy bien

-sora?

-necesito bocetear con urgencia

-eso quiere decir que vas a seguir mis consejos?

-Por supuesto!, la abrazó, te quiero tanto biyomon, no sé qué haría sin ti

-sora ya te tienes que ir

-lo sé, por cierto…cuando nos veamos en la boda pon cara que te ves sorprendida como si no me hubieras visto hoy

-y eso?

-pues..yo.. mimi…

-no diré nada, pero deben tener cuidado, está bien?

-lo haré y recuerda que un día estaremos juntas siempre

-lo sé, los ojos de biyomon se cristalizaban, pero se cubrió rápido para que su compañera humana no la viera, voy a buscar a palmon y a mimi, escóndete detrás del árbol para que nadie más te vea, vale?

-tranquila nada me va a pasar, sora se encontró con mimi y se fueron al mundo de los humanos, ahora la digielegeida del amor ya sabía qué hacer con su proyecto.

Los días pasaban y sora estaba en el departamento llena de patrones, telas y su inseparable máquina de coser, no salía a la calle ni a ver los rayos del sol, estaba totalmente enfocada en su trabajo, no contestaba ni el teléfono, Kouji estaba realmente preocupado cuando él se iba trabajar y regresaba la encontraba igual de concentrada en lo que hacía y a las justas le prestaba algo de atención, él en las noches la tapaba, ya que ni al cuarto iba a dormir, hasta que por fin llegó el día tan esperado, la pelinaranja no le había mostrado a nadie su colección, se había bañado muy temprano y había hecho el desayuno para Kouji, además se puso a limpiar el desastre que había hecho en la sala y luego partió rumbo a su universidad sin despedirse de su novio, pues este seguía durmiendo o al menos eso parecía.

La compañera del biyomon tomó un taxi con todas sus prendas, quería llegar a su destino relajada, hoy todo acababa para bien o para mal…después de media hora llegó a su destino, le pagó al taxista y bajó del carro, cuando levantó la mirada vio a un mar de gente en la puerta de la universidad, ella los miró extrañada a estas alturas en la universidad todos estaban encerrados en las bibliotecas estudiando para pasar sus exámenes, le ganó la curiosidad y le preguntó a una de las chicas que estaban en la audiencia

-disculpa, se puede saber que está pasando?

-takenouchi-san, es la reconocida diseñadora de moda Mei Kurosawa

-no lo puedo creer, se llevó la mano a la boca de la impresión

-yo también me quedé así

-y que hace por acá?

-ha venido a visitar a alguien

-como me gustaría tener su autógrafo, volteó y vio que ya estaba por llegar tarde….será mejor que me vaya

-suerte takenouchi

-gracias y se fue directamente al auditorio de su facultad en donde ella tenía que exponer su colección, llamó a Mimi para ver donde estaba ya que ella iba a ser su moldeo principal y otras dos chicas más que ya estaba en la puerta

-sora-chan, gritaron a lo lejos las jóvenes aspirantes a modelos

-nanami-chan, misaki-chan, buenos días

-todo está listo?, preguntó Nanami, una joven alta de cabello chocolate, con unos ojos verdes, de tez blanca…super divertida parecía como una niña grande

-por supuesto

-no puedo creer que hayas hecho esta colección sin que nos hayamos probado ni una sola vez las prendas, reclamó Misaki, esta joven tenía el cabello negro medio ondeado de ojos miel con un carácter fuerte pero tierna a la vez.

-tranquila Misa-chan yo ya tengo sus medidas muy bien grabadas en la mente, y no creo que ustedes hayan engorado, no?

-qué mala eres so-chan, habló Nanami

-cruel!

-hay muchachas si ustedes comen más que yo y no engordan ni un gramo, iba a ser dando explicaciones pero vio a una castaña muy conocida para ella que venía corriendo como si alguien la persiguiera

-soraaaaaaaaa!, gritó

-mimi tranquila , respira

-no sabes a quien acabo de ver

-a la experta en moda, la mejor diseñadora de modas de todo Japón Mei Kurosawa?

-como lo sabes?

-cuando entré había una multitud y pregunté quién era

-cómo no te conoce so-chan ese sería tu oportunidad del millón

-lo sé…pero ahora este desfile de colección es mi prioridad; así que será mejor que vayamos al backstage

Las prendas que ella había hecho estaban basadas en su aventura digimon y en cada digimon de los que fueron niños elegidos. Las luces se prendieron, sora desde un rincón vio a su profesora sentada con su cara de pocos amigos… se moría de nervios pero era ahora o nunca…salió la primera modelo, Nanami vestía un vestido blanco de gala con aplicaciones de morado con guantes amarillos, basados en gatomon, luego Misaki salió un vestido de verano, corto de color naranja y en los hombros un corte que daba un toque como de alas, obviamente ese estaba basado en patamon, y así pasaron a los tres últimos modelos, Nanami usaba un abrigo/vestido con manga tres cuartos con un aplicativo en la parte de cuello de un color plomo metálico, como greymon; Misaki lucía un vestido de playa que tenía un estampado cuyo color base es el blanco con líneas azules y formas circulares amarillas; y por último salió Mimi con un kimono rosado que en la parte de abajo había flores de sakuras cocidas a mano de color lila, un trabajo excelente por donde se le mire..mimi lucía como una verdadera princesa japonesa, cuando terminó de modelar mimi, sora ,ella , nanami y misaki se pusieron delante de la profesora para ver cuál fue el resultado, Mimi agarró de la mano a Sora, la cogió muy fuerte para darle ánimos.

-señorita takenouchi

-si, sensei…dígame

-cual fue la inspiración en esta colección

-bueno…me inspiré en las personas que más quiero y lo que cada una representa para mi

-un poco idealista, no cree?

-pues así es como yo veo la vida

-vale…te daré mi resulto…toda tu colección está muy bien elaborado se nota que has hecho muchos detalles, muy bien pensando en el cuerpo femenino, ese vestido de estampado azul con amarillo realmente precioso, a cualquier cuerpo le quedaría bien y ese kimono se llega el premio mayor, muy pero muy bien Takenouchi, no esperaba menos de ti

-escuchaste sora?, preguntó la pelicastaña, pero ella estaba sumida en sus pensamiento su sensei la había dicho que su trabajo estaba muy bueno, si siempre ella despreciaba el trabajo del resto, esto era definitivamente un sueño.

-Sora?...Sora?, Mimi le comenzaba a gritar

-ehh?..lo siento es que esto parece un sueño, una persona pareció al costado de la profesora

-Me encantó tu trabajo, takenouchi, no? , todas la chicas se les calló la cara de asombro, era nada más y nada menos que Mei Kurosawa, que sorprendentemente era una de las mejores amigas de la profesora

-s..si…si, me llamo Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto en conocerla

-el gusto es realmente mío, hace tiempo que no veía un excelente trabajo

-Takenouchi-san es mi mejor alumna, habló la sensei

-de hecho, se acercó donde Sora y le entregó una tarjeta… si estas interesada ven a mi oficina en la tarde…te tengo una propuesta y se fue con la sensei.

-so-chan esta es un gran oportunidad

-lo sé

-esto tenemos que celebrarlo, chicas vamos de shopping y luego a comer?

-claro Mimi, habló Misaki..pero creo que So-chan todavía no sale de su asombro

-es comprensible, me alegró mucho por ti kokoro, después de todo lo que has pasado te lo mereces

-no te pongas sentimental Nanami, ella estaba a punto de las lágrimas, y sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban

-muchas gracias chicas por todo su apoyo, de verdad, muchas gracias

-otra que se pone sentimental, dijo de nuevo Misaki, solo prometenos que cuando seas mundialmente famosas ..nosotras seremos tus modelos oficiales

-ténganlo de seguro, ustedes son mi musas

-basta de charla chicas…tenemos que cambiarnos y, se hizo de esperar las palabras de Mimi, tengo la tarjeta de Koushiro, Nanami y Misaki gritaron de la emoción

-pobre Izzy, fue lo único que pudo decir sora; una vez que ellas se terminaron de cambiar, la diseñadora guardó su colección en una maleta que tenía y todas las chicas se fueron a comprar y luego a comer; mimi la acompañó a su reunión con Mei y efectivamente salió con una pasantía por un año en la corporación en la que ella era dueña, con vistas a hacer línea de carrera; lo mejor es que iba a trabajar directamente con Mei, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era de noche y tenía que volver a casa se moría de ganas de decirle a Kouji todo lo que le había pasado el día de hoy, era el dia más feliz de su vida hasta ahora.

-tadaima, abrió la puerta del departamento y la encontró llena de velas encendidas que daban directamente al centro de la sala; ella llegó al centro y detrás de ella se encontraba Kouji con un ramo de rosas

-felicitaciones

-Kouji, ella todavía no volteaba a verlo

-mimi me comentó lo de tu trabajo, lo dijo susurrándole al oído; sé que vas a llegar muy lejos

-gracias…

-y yo…se notaba que estaba nervioso, quiero ser parte de tu vida hasta que tú me lo permitas, agarró del brazo a Sora y la puso de frente a él, sacó una pequeña cajita , koko-chan quieres casarte con migo y hacerme sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo?

-Kouji…yo … , sora trataba de pensar en que es lo que le iba a decir quería que alguien le saque de esa situación y como caído del cielo una persona entró a la sala y era…


	21. Taichi en casa

-HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?

-Yagami?, preguntó Kouji

-tai?, se desprendió de Kouji y se acercó para abrazar a su mejor amigo

-creo que interrumpí algo o me parece

-no quiero ser descortés pero como entraste?

-hay Kouji te olvidas que yo viví con ustedes por mucho tiempo?

-pero cambiamos las llaves

-de verdad?... a mí se me olvidaron en un avión..o fue un carro?, no lo sé… se tocó el cabello

- tai nunca vas a cambiar, se tocó la cara la pelirroja, y tienes hambre, te cocino algo?

-sora, amiga mia, que pregunta es esa…hablas como si no me conocieras

-baka!... iré a cocinarte algo…solo espero que no te acabes todo la refrigeradora, la portadora del amor se fue caminando a la cocina dejando a su novio y a su mejor amigo sentados en la sala con las velas encendidas

-oye kouji

-dime, no lo quería ni mirar, si bien kouji era una persona muy bien y amable, realmente estaba molesto con taichi por arruinarle ese momento tan especial que había organizado para ella

-este escenario es lo que me imagino?

-pues se suponía que si

-ja ja , se rio nerviosamente, creo que la fregué

-ya veré que hago, suspiró, es sólo que ella me iba a contestar y tu llegaste

-so-chan no te ha contestado?

-no, porque entraste

-a entonces eso tiene solución, se levantó del sofá, SORA!, no contestaba, SORITA! Lo dijo con cariño pensando que ella estaría un poco molesta pero nada, ...PELIRROJA! ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia así que fue hasta la cocina y encontró a su amiga en el piso…SORAAAAA!, Kouji saltó del sillón y vio la escena, estaba aterrado por su novia.

-sora,…reacciona, gritaba tai

-su pulso está bien, decía kouji al tocar el brazo de ella, tai por favor en el baño la primera gaveta hay alcohol y algodón por favor tráelo mientras que yo la cargo y la llevo al cuarto

-puedes con ella?

-tranquilo… ella no pesa…sólo me quiero cerciorar que va a despertar, taichi se fue corriendo al baño, mientras que kouji puso en la cama a la compañera de biyomon

-acá está, el digielegido del valor alcanzó el algodón lleno de alcohol al peliazul y lo puso en la nariz de ella para que reaccionara y no se hizo esperar

-ehmm?..

-kokoro estas bien?

-kouji, se tocó la cabeza, que pasó? Yo estaba en la cocina y …

-te desmayaste, la abrazó, estaba muy preocupado por ti, no me asustes de esa manera, no sé que haría sin ti, sus ojos estaban sollozos

- kouji, lo consoló…estoy bien no pasa nada debe ser las noticias que he recibido hoy

-sora, con la salud no se juega, así que mañana mismo te vas al doctor a ver que tienes

-no seas exagerado Yagami, de verdad me siento bien

-nada takenouchi, no me quiero quedar sin mejor amiga…se quedó pensando

-que pasa tai?

-oye sora no estarás embarazada?

-QUE?!, se sobresaltó de la cama…kouji parecía ilusionado con la noticia

-sólo preguntaba, tampoco es para que te molesten con migo

-deja de decir tonterías, yo…kouji… estamos muy jóvenes y etto…

-jajaja, no sabía que te aterraba tanto la idea de ser mamá si los chicos te escucharan , ni te creerían…la maternal sora takenouchi, la que nos cuidaba a todos como si fuéramos tus hijos, no quiere ser madre, que ironía de la vida, no crees?

-yo no he dicho que no quiero tener hijos, yagami no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho, yo… iba a seguir hablando peor Kouji la interrumpió

-tranquila kokoro, mejor descansa yo iré a comprar comida para los tres…pero como sabemos que yagami-kun come por diez…me voy a tardar un poco. Llevaré mi móvil… ja ne

-taichi

-que?, le quedó mirando de reojo

-gracias

-por?

-me has salvado

-kouji me contó algo..pero no le has respondido, porque?

-no sé que decirle, casarme no está en mis planes

-pero si ya bien juntos, antes éramos los tres, pero hace seis meses viven los dos solos que no es lo mismo que estar casados?

-casarse son palabras mayores , taichi no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligero

-y tu ves tu relación con él a la ligera?

-no, claro que no… quiero a Kouji y jamás le haría daño

-pues que yo me acuerde tu si te querías casar y cuando tenías dieciséis y no decías que "son palabras mayores"

-no lo sé, no lo recuerdo

-hay sora…pero le tienes que dar una respuesta, si yo me le propongo a mi chica y ella se larga y no me dice nada concreto, yo lo tomaría como una negativa no sólo al matrimonio sino a la relación en sí

-peor no yo quiero terminar con Kouji, él es muy importante en mi vida yo lo amo

-segura?...ella se quedó mudo por un segundos

-claro que si, contestó después

-y si estas tan enamorada de él, dale una respuesta hoy mismo

-nunca me vas a entender, se deprimió un poco, este debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida y no lo es

-y eso?

-hoy acabé la universidad y encima tengo una pasantía con la mejor diseñadora de japon

-Sora! Eso es increíble, todos tienen que saberlo

-lo quería decir en la boda de Miyako

-y parece que la declaración de Kouji malogró este dia, no?

-no es que lo malogre…sólo pensé que ha había sido clara con lo que pienso del matrimonio

-habrá pensando que…como una de tus mejores amigas se casa ..tu también lo quisieras

-ni estando en la situación de Miyako me casaría

-así que tu también sabes porque se están casando?...ese ken con la cara que tiene quien diría que sería bien rapidito…nos ha ganado sora

-jajaja baka!, no sólo lo hacen por el bebe que viene sino porque se aman

-ahí está tu misma lo has dicho , kouji te ama , pero tú? … déjame decirte que Yamato sigue soltero y se van a ver en la boda

-porque siempre metes a Ishida en nuestras conversaciones, lo dijo un poco irritada, además que voy a hacer si él va, yo estaré con la chicas

-kouji no va a ir?

-tiene que trabajar, acuérdate que te comenté que recién ha empezado su trabajo

-cuidado eh!

-qué te pasa?

-te voy a tener vigilada

-que estás hablando?

-si vas a ir sola, van a ver un montón de hombres siguiéndote

-y yo acaso le voy a hacer caso a esos tipos?, por quien me tomas

-jajajjajaa, te la creíste, hay como extrañaba eso

-soy tu burla, no?, cruzó sus brazos

-la nena se ha molestado?, ella no le contestaba así que se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente

-qué?, le contestó de mala gana a su mejor amigo

-ATAQUE YAGAMI, tai se abalanzó sobre ella y le hizo miles de cosquillas, sora lloraba de la risa, ambos estaban revoloteando la cama pero sintieron una puerta abrirse, era Kouji que estaba observando la escena.

-hey! Hermano no es lo que parece

-tranquilo taichi, kouji sabe cómo somos nosotros, verdad?

-ya se me había olvidado lo que era vivir con Taichi, suspiró resignado, será mejor que pongan la mesa para cenar

Los tres comieron lo que había traído el peliazul, taichi contaba las historias de todos los estados de Norteamérica que había visitado incluida las aventuras que tenía para amenizar la noche, pero entre cuento y cuento se le cayó la salsa de soya en la mesa manchando el pantalón de Kouji, así que de castigo Sora lo mandó a que sacara todas la velas que estaban en la sala y que limpie toda la cocina; mientras ella le seguía mandando más ordenes por comportarse como un niño , el novio de la pelirroja recibió una llamada a su móvil.

-pasa algo?

-eran del hospital…hubo un accidente en la estación de trenes y no se dan abasto de personal y me han pedido que vaya

-no te preocupes…entiendo que tengas que ir, le sonrió

-uhm…iré a cambiarme; se fue al cuarto y se cambió rápidamente pero antes de salir, le pidió a taichi que cuidara de ella mientras en lo estuviera

-lo has escuchado sora?...te tengo que cuidar así que no puedo hacer todas las cosas que me has mandado a hacer

-yagami no te hagas el payaso, la discusión iba a comenzar así que Kouji aprovecho la oportunidad y se fue, que eso no es impedimento para que hagas las cosas, el teléfono de la casa sonó ; era Mimi

-mochi mochi

-SORA! Dime que aceptaste!

-que estás hablando?

-kouji no te ha dicho nada? , ella iba a contestar pero taichi le quitó el teléfono

-mimi-chan eres tu?

-taichi?

-no, devimon….claro que soy taichi, tai para los amigos

-jajja tonto, que haces en la casa de MI amiga

-te recuerdo castaña que yo viví mucho tiempo acá ya demás vine a interrumpir la pedida de mano de MI mejor amiga

-que tu hiciste QUE?!

-lo que oíste, he venido a raptar a sora para llevármela y casarnos en las Vegas, algún problema

-tai pásame a sora de inmediato

-sora? Estas bien..tai no te ha hecho nada malo

-tai está bromeando, ya sabes cómo se gasta para siempre hacernos una broma

-entonces que paso con kouji?...no te pareció de lo más romántico y yo lo ayudé no sabes lo que me costó encender todas esas velas y las rosas

-asi que tu lo ayudaste?

-pues claro…sólo tu mejor amiga sabe que e slo que te gusta

-par de inconscientes y si ocurría un accidente, eh?

-calma, ko-chan…pero cuenta que pasó

-taichi entró para salvarme

-cómo?

-no sabía que responder y cuando ya le iba a decir que no, apareció taichi

-esa parte si era cierta

-uhm..si

-y que dijo kouji

-por ahora no ha dicho nada, porque se fue al hospital…ocurrió un problema en la estación de trenes

-en la estación?

-si

-imposible ko-chan

-por?

-ni veinte minutos ha pasado de que yo estuve en la estación de trenes y créeme que no hubo ningún accidente

-qué raro

-y acabo de ver las noticias por internet y no aparece nada de eso

-habrá sido otro accidente, kouji no tendría por qué mentirme

-debes tener razón…cambiando de tema la boda de Ken y Miyako se ha adelantado

-y eso?

-a Ken lo van a transferir a Sapporo en dos semanas así que en cuatro días es la boda

-y cómo van a hacer con los digimons?

-Izzy está hablando con los gobernantes para que cambien la fecha, les está explicando los motivos

-ojala izzy pueda convencerlos

-ya les avisé a todos, solo faltabas tu y taichi, se lo comentas porfa

-a por cierto… y los demás vana a poder?

-Claro!, se casan nuestros amigos…así no puedan tienen que venir sino nunca se los perdonaría

-pero mimi, se le cayó una gota en la frente, no es tu boda

-pero como si lo fuera, se trata me miya-chan y encima quiero ver cómo va su pancita..que emoción! El primer bebé de los niños elegidos

-mimi ya no somos niños

-yo sí, sora… nunca voy a envejecer

-jajaj tonta, te dejo porque sino taichi nunca va a terminar de limpiar, ja ne!, colgó el teléfono y se fue a buscar su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta que toda estaba en silencio…lo que pasaba es que el castaño que antes tenía los cabellos alborotados estaba durmiendo en el sofá; cogió una manta limpia y se fue a donde él estaba, ella se agachó para estar a su nivel

-descansa, tonto; le tocó su cabello y le dio un beso en la frente, ella por su parte se fue a su cuarto para poder descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, taichi increíblemente fue el primero en despertarse y se fue directo a la cocina ya que tenía mucha hambre, comenzó a ser tanto ruido que despertó a su amiga

-taichi!, una aura negra brotaba de ella, con su cabello despeinado y su pijama

..so-ra-chan, trató de sonreír pero tenía miedo de la reacción de ella

-taichi yagami, si te vas a hacer algo para comer no tienes que hacer una batalla de ollas y sartenes en mi cocina

-no has dormido bien?

-eh?.. no me cambies el tema

-tiene ojeras so-chan, acaso estas preocupada por kouji?

-si algo malo hubiera pasado ya lo sabría,no?...pero me extraña que no me haya mandado ningún mensaje

-debió ser un accidente muy grave

-si, supongo, se quedó pensativa

-sora?

-uhmm?

-me preparas unos hotcakes?

-está bien, mientras ella sacaba todos los ingredientes para preparar los dichosos hotcakes, le comentó a su amigo que la boda se había adelantado y que en pocos días sería la boda; ni bien terminó de habalr tocaron el timbre

-quien será?

-abre por favor, taichi se fue a la puerta para ver quién era y era nada menos que Mimi

-ALISTEN SUS MALETAS?

-hola, no?

-ah, hello taichi, how are you?

-muy bien mi-chan, pero como es eso que alisten sus maletas, estás loca acaso

-pero tenemos que irnos ahora, Koushiro ha decidido hacer un viaje de carretera y llegaremos en doce horas

- y que tenemos que ver sora y yo

-que los vamos a llevar

-taichi ya están listos tus hotcakes; mimi pasa, quieres un poco?

-justo hoy empezaba la dieta, pero que diablos?

-diekbvbkvk

-taichi no se habla con la boca llena, le regaño la pelirroja

-perdon, dieta?..pero si estas más flaca que un gato callejero

-BAKA!

-ya chicos basta

-so-chan apúrate que tenemos que irnos

-donde?

-a Odaiba pues…. Koushiro nos va a recoger en una hora

-cómo?, seguía asombrada

-mimi está loca, verdad so-chan?

-pero no le he dicho anda a Koujo

-mándale un mensaje, o es que él también va a ir

-no puede por el trabajo

-y ahora menos, no? …por lo del accidente

-ves, sora…mejor nos vamos todos juntos

-etto..qué opinas taichi?

-por mi está bien

-tu ganas mimi, pero déjame llamar a Kouji para comunicarle… ella se alejó de sus mejores amigos para llamarlo pero no contestaba le dejó un mensaje de voz, había algo que le inquietaba, era algo relacionado con su novio pero no sabía que era; ni se lo iba a comentar con sus amigos, sólo esperaba que él se encontrara en el trabajo y que la llamara.


End file.
